Faded Memories
by Monopsys
Summary: It was normal for Ikeburo to see a man, who could lift a vending machine, chasing a man with a challenging smirk. It was the normal fight between Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima. But when something appears from the dark, the city freaks out and start questioning the relationship between those two. It was just a misunderstanding...or wasn't it?
1. Is This Reality?

**_Is This Reality?_ **

**_Is this true? This is really happening...right?_ **

**_Is this reality?_ ** Celty thought as she looked at the scene in front of her but not believing it.

The day had started normally. She woke up, helped Shinra with some patients (because today was her free day), hit him (normal), Shinra cried, asked for forgiveness and she gave it to him (after all she loved him).

But when someone burst into her house, everything went downhill from there. He had come in and asked to talk to Shinra. Shinra welcomed him to the living room and asked Celty to bring some tea (probably for him) and Celty even though she felt something was really odd, she went into the kitchen and made some while trying to listen to what they were talking about. They were speaking so low that eventually she gave up and finished the tea.

When she finally got to the living room, she stopped in her tracks and let the tea hit the ground. That person was aiming a gun towards Shinra and before she could use her shadows, Shinra looked at her and smiled. It wasn't a 'Shinra' smile but a serious smile. A warning. She stopped.  
Shinra smiled again at her but with his usual smile and turned to that person. He talked to Shinra but she couldn't hear them at all. She was worried. She... She was afraid. Why didn't Shinra do anything? Did something happen while she was making tea? She tried to return her thoughts to reality but before she could focus, that guy turned and walked towards the corridor that led to the front door.

She walked…no...ran towards Shinra and held him. Shinra smiled at her and told her that he was fine, but he would be in heaven if she was his wife. Celty smiled (or at least she thought) and hit him. But before she typed a reply into her PDA something brought her focus back to the present.

_A sound._

 **_A gun shot._ **

She jumped from the sound but stood in her position.

Celty leapt in front of Shinra protectively.  
Shinra was _hugging_ her.

She hoped, prayed...she'd give anything in the world for him not to be shot. Anything in the world.

She looked at him.

No blood. No scratch. Nothing. Only his idiotic smile. He was fine.

But then what had happened?

Shinra gasped, not from pain but in surprise. She looked up and saw him looking towards the corridor. She turned and her shadows escaped from her helmet in her shock throwing it away.

**_Is this true? Is this really happening?_ **

**_Is this reality?_ **

She asked herself thousands of times but she didn't get any answers.

In front of her...no, in the corridor, was Shizuo leaning against the wall and in front of him was Izaya.

She would have been surprised to see them together (and not fighting), if she wasn't so distracted by the scene in front of her.

Izaya looked serious. Not a _smirk_ nor his usual smile was on his face, nothing but a _straight line_ . He was stern, probably angry from the way he _clenched_ his teeth.

He _was_ **mad**.

But it wasn't his face that made her freeze. It was Izaya's position. He had probably used a technique, a kickboxing move because his hands were on his chest and...

The heel of his shoe had impacted the back of the man's head... His face was pinned **_INSIDE_ ** the wall, breaking it...

He wasn't even _flinching_... he was still showing his teeth and his foot stayed planted on the man's head.

But it was _Shizuo_ who had made her shadows explode.

He was leaning on the wall, his arms crossed against his chest as he watched the scene in front of him.

But...it was his expression that made her freeze.

He was smiling...no... he was **_smirking_ **. It wasn't his usual smirk but a darker one. It was like Izaya's.

A chill ran down her spine. It was like their roles had reversed. It was so creepy, so unreal.

**_Is this real?_ **

**_Are those Izaya and Shizuo?_ **

So it was true.

Something _had_ happened between those two.


	2. The Feeling Of Wrong

**Three months ago**

Ikebukuro. One of the best cities in the world, or it was for Mikado. It was nice, friendly and full of things to do. New friends, new opportunities and also new surprises. He liked it. Maybe because it was one of the two cities he had ever visited in his short life. But he knew that even if he went to the farthest city, Ikebukuro would have left its stigma in him.

It was Saturday. One of the busiest days in his opinion. Or was it by the way he was squeezed while walking. He sighed. Anri smiled and Kida hit him in the back.

"Come on, you idiot! If you walk like that, you'll be swallowed up by the crowd and become part of the ground under their feet. Stop thinking and walk. I want to leave this road, too. There's too many people, too much traffic." He said, laughing while watching the traffic.

Anri nodded and looked around. She tightened her grib on her bag and said,"Kida-kun is right. There are more people today. And I don't know anyone or have seen any of them before."

"Of course we haven't, Sonohara-san. This road is new to me, too. I didn't know it existed! Masaomi brought us here." Mikado sighed in annoyance.

But Anri wasn't wrong. He hadn't seen anyone before either. Maybe this road was one of the busiest roads in the city. Either way, he was starting to get frustrated. All these nods, hits and pushes drove him mad.

"Ohhh...shhhh. You're like a married couple taunting their child!" He shouted proud while bringing his arms behind his head.

He heard gasps and saw both of his friends become red. There was some nervous rambling, maybe Mikado saying that that was ridiculous, Anri gasping and Mikado apologizing to her. He snorted and let them talk while he was looking around.

Anri-chan was right. He didn't know anyone and usually, he knew or recognized the faces here. Many of the yellow scarves were from this place. But today there wasn't any of them here. Well, he didn't care.

The Yellow scarves were semi-active. Only when he wanted something did he bring them back. He closed his eyes and thought of what had happened these two years.

The Saika accident, the Yellow Scarves and the Dollars.

He was glad that everything had stopped and even gladder that he was back in his town. He was also relieved that his friends had stayed together and that he was now back with them.

He breathed a sigh of content. Kida was lucky enough to come back at the right time, before Mikado got into even more trouble. He stopped Mikado before he became the leader of the Blue Squares and convinced him to rethink it.

Luckily Mikado listened to him and stopped. He wished that he would have listened to himself, too. That fucking bastard Izaya had become his boss.

He smiled. Well, better an information finder than a gang leader. No more trouble or kidnappings. Only that idiotic face and that fucking smirk. But what he could do? He was paid from this job, after all. He needed the money. He and Saki were living together so...

 **Saki!** Fuck, he looked at his watch. Kida started running.

"Kida-kun!"

"Kida" His friends shouted after him.

But then they understood. They had set up to meet with Saki. They started running, too, forgetting their conversation and following Kida.

Kida maneuvered around some people, hitting some but finally reaching his destination. He turned right and there she was, sitting on a bench under a tree and tapping on her phone. Saki smiled or laughed (he didn't know which exactly) and closed her phone.

"Saki!" Kida declared and approached her. "I am so sorry. We were stuck in traffic."

Saki smiled and hit him lightly on the arm.

"Oh really~ Then where is your vehicle? Give me a ride and I will forgive you~" She sang while making a full circle around him.

"Oh, I will give you a ride and you know what I mean!" He chimed and got hit again this time from behind.

"Kida, are you crazy? You are in public!" Mikado panted and smiled at Saki. "Sorry for keeping you waiting. Someone lost his way."

"I didn't lose my way, Mikado." Kida turned and glared at him while Anri said hello to Saki. "We just GOT late. There are so many people here!"

"Kida-kun is right." Anri started but was stopped by Saki.

"Oh, there is a celebration coming. Maybe that's why? But still, I don't recognize anyone. Maybe they are new~ Well, I don't care. Let's go!" Saki laughed, she caught Kida's arm and started walking.

Kida smiled and hugged Saki while his friends followed.

"To the same place? In the cafe?" Mikado asked

"Oh yeah! I wouldn't change it for the world. Either way, you like it there don't you, Mikado-kun? There are many beautiful and cute waitresses in there~ Some even want to date you!" Saki joked but as always Mikado took it seriously.

"Ahh, no. I won't date anyone!.. I have other things on my mind...like reading and...school? Yeah, school! Not dating."

"Ah really? Not even Anri-san?"

Mikado went red and looked at Anri. Anri looked away and then he became redder.

"Of course...yeah...no...wait...no, not now! I have school. I can't date anyone now. But I wouldn't mind...wait!"

Kida pinched Saki. "Leave them alone!" He murmured.

Saki pinched him back.

"Ow, hey!"

"Oh, why do you want me to stop? Look at him! It is so obvious that he wants to date her but NO he doesn't. A little help wouldn't be a problem. Also, it is so funny watching him lose it~"

Kida grimaced but didn't say anything. This type of behaviour always made him question his relationship with his girlfriend. He loved her but...her attitude sometimes reminded him Izaya. She acted so much like him that it made him sick. He hoped (and prayed) that after a few years she wouldn't act like that anymore. Not too much, at least.

That fucking bastard. Everywhere he went, he fucking found him. Even his thoughts weren't safe from this asshole. Why? Just why?

He cleared his thoughts. Not now. Today he would go out and have fun with his friends.

Fuck him. Yeah, fuck him. He breathed deeply until he was relaxed, then he started laughing. It was just him and his friends. No one else. Especially not that bastard.

He half-ran, half-walked until suddenly the ground shook. He looked around. Mikado and Anri looked at him and by their eyes, he understood that they felt it, too. Everyone felt it.

"An earthquake..?" Anri asked and Mikado quietly said "Maybe...?"

But he didn't believe himself either. Kida shook his head.

No.

The ground shook again, twice this time.

Not now.

The ground started moving rapidily and shook at random intervals, making loud noises.

 **Why? Fucking why?**

Saki started laughing and jumping around.

"It's here! It's coming!"

That fucking bastard!

The sound came closer and closer. People started moving to the side.

 **He will kill him!**

"IZAYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!"

 **-xxx-**

"And that's why I think that the new series is not good as the previous one! It has more characters and no deep background for them!"

"Oh, please! There is always a deep background! You just don't see it!"

"Oh, really! Then where **is** IT?"

Walker took out his mangas and after scrolling through them, he stopped at one and screamed.

"There, Erika! You see that sentence! So much passion and understanding! So many things shown from it"

Erika hit Walker and screamed. "It is a sentence, not a chapter, you baka! I mean...oh wait! Do you mean the feelings of the characters?"

Walker looked at her. "...Yeah! What did you mean?"

Erika slapped herself. "Their history! Their historical background! You know! Their time in high school, what did they do in their younger years...their connection with their families and their first love. Stuff like that!"

Walker laughed and after a while so did Erika.

"You are truly idiots. Both of you!" Togusa said and looked at the road again.

"Oh, please! You would not understand Togusa-san..."

"I never understand!"

"Oi...stop fighting!" Kadota said with a clear voice and all of them stopped.

Erika and Walker continued talking about their new manga and Togusa murmured, "I truly don't understand." Kadota sighed and looked out the window. It was a nice morning. No gangs had appeared and there was no fighting. A really nice morning. He looked at his watch. It was noon. They had decided to go and eat at Russian Sushi a few hours ago and now here they were. In the famous roads of Ikebukuro.

And it was full of people... Kadota looked closely at them and frowned.

"Togusa, please park there." He asked, still staring at the people.

Togusa glanced at him curiously but obeyed and parked.

"Ne~ Did Dotachin see something?" Erika asked and bounced to the window.

"Yeah, I don't see anything. Only people walking." Walker added.

"No, they are running." Kadota said and waited.

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAA"

"Yes...they are here, where is my camera? I need proof! I need yaoi proof!" Erika giggled and moved around.

"Stop with that! They are not together! They are fighting each other!"

"No, Walker! They are not fighting! They are expressing their lov..." Walker held her down before she broke anything while she continued to talk.

Kadota watched and waited for the famous duo to come, while Togusa told Walker that Erika was back in her mode. Walker acknowledged that and tried to stop her.

"How many times do I need to tell you not to come back **TO IKEBUKURO**?!" Shizuo yelled at Izaya while throwing a sign at him.

Izaya dodged it and held his knife at his side while zig-zagging the tetris the monster threw at him.

"As many needed for Shizu-chan to understand that I will not leave! Shizu-chan doesn't own Ikebukuro...or is that just what monsters do? Own stuff? I thought that they only destroy what they have~" Izaya laughed and threw a knife at the nearest pole Shizuo went for.

Shizuo caught the pole with his head and headbutted it at him. "You fucking flea... You believe that you own things, too?"

"I do actually! It is called property! Protozoans, like you, don't have any." He sang and jumped before the pole hit his leg. He hopped on it and launched off it while throwing another knife at Shizuo.

" **FLEA** ~ Both of us know you don't have any property. You own what your last "home" had to offer!" Shizuo caught the knife and smashed it before throwing the pieces back at Izaya.

"Oh, please! They are called 'playthings'! You play and have fun!" Izaya told him and just moved to the side avoiding the remains of his old knife.

"Your fun is sick!" He screamed and walked towards Izaya.

"And you know why, don't you, eh, Shizu-chan?" Izaya said calmy and Shizuo stopped in his tracks.

Shizuo stared at him and Izaya did the same. Kadota watched from afar...with an open mouth. Shizuo had stopped some meters away from Izaya and just... stayed there. Both of them did. Not even breaking eye contact.

Somewhere in the background, Erika had stopped her rambling and watched dumbfounded too. He didn't need to see Walker and Togusa to sense their surprise, too.

Izaya continued smirking and Shizuo still bared his teeth, but they didn't make any moves towards each other

People watched the famous duo and awaited their reactions. But none came. Before anyone could come back to reality, something crunched and something else slashed the air and both of them moved at once. Izaya in the front and Shizuo from behind.

After a while, Kadota understood what had just happened. Izaya had thrown a knife at Shizuo, while the other had grabbed a sign from his side.

What was that? Kadota held his chin and thought over Izaya's words. And then he thought about what Erika had said.

 **_You know their background._ **

**_Did something happen in the past?_ ** He thought again. He and Shinra had left Raijin Academy in their second year. Shinra because he was accepted to a better one and him because he had taken a transcript to another high school. Maybe something had happened that year or the following. He shook his head and mentally noted to ask Shinra later.

Everyone had returned to their normal lives and so did the van gang. But they all knew that the scene had sparked everyone's interest and would stay in their minds for the rest of the day.

Kadota knew and didn't deny it because truly...he was curious. The way the famous duo stood and just...looked at each other was unreal. Everything had been the same but they both looked different somehow.

And Kadota knew why.

Their eyes were different.

 **-xxx-**

The birds were singing peacefully and the inhabitants of Ikebukuro admired them before returning to their work. Cats ran around, dogs chased them and the birds continued singing.

One cat ran towards a tree and climbed it. The birds on it noticed and flew away from its claws. They flew in a flock but something came in their way and destroyed it. A body.

A flying body.

It impacted the ground and after rolling some meters away from the impact, it stopped. Two forms that were leaning on a nearby pole, came towards the slumped figure and examined it. The first kicked it lightly with his foot and looked at the second who had crouched.

"Is he ok?" The first asked, full of worry.

The second moved her head. "Negative. He hit his hand...and head. A slight concussion and probably needs medical help." The second said. She stood up and looked at the building in front of her.

The first repeated the action. "Wow. That's the tenth guy Shizuo has hit today. He must be really mad."

The second turned and looked at the body. "Tanaka-senpai. Provide help?"

Tom smiled and said, "Yes, Vorona...call the ambulance. It is the least we can do. Either way, we took our money back from him."

Vorona nodded and moved the body to the pole while taking out her phone.

 **Since when did Vorona help people? Especially these kinds** , Tom asked himself and, without getting an answer, went to the building. Maybe she felt that the guy needed some help unlike the others Shizuo had punched today.

In other words, he didn't deserve the punch.

Tom sighed. After taking their money Vorona and he had gotten out peacefully. But Shizuo had stayed behind looking at that person. Tom scratched his head. Now that he thought about it, Shizuo was paying extra attention to this one. He usually just smoked his cigarette letting him and their client talk or usually he had punched them before he got to work.

When they had entered this client's house, Shizuo as usual looked around and murmured things that he liked or hated about the house. But after they found their client and started talking, Shizuo not only paid attention but also sat quietly behind him. Not even a growl or a word. He watched every move of their client and let his cigarette burn without smoking it.

But when Shizuo had asked to stay with that person, Tom was confused. Did he know that person? Did he want something?

After searching the apartment and not finding Shizuo, only the wall that the man had gone out from, Tom went out and searched for him. He turned to the right this time and thankfully he found him.

Angry. Furious.

Shizuo was pacing up and down murmuring things under his breathe and sometimes stood still for some seconds. He then punched the nearest object(a sign) and smashed it. When it fell down he picked it and proceeded to smash it again, in two.

"Shizuo-senpai is extremely emotional today." Tom jumped and saw Vorona at his side. How did he not notice her?

"The feeling of anger. Possible... and rage. But his actions lead me to another emotion. Irritation."

 **"Irritation?"**

"Affirmative. He is smashing the sign without putting his anger into words. Rage is usually paired with the use of our voices and by hitting things. Anger is what Shizuo-senpai usually feels but at this moment this is not anger. It is irritation. He has picked his target and is using only his hands to stop that feeling." Vorona said while tilting her head. Shizuo was still smashing the sign in tiny pieces.

"Oh, yeah. He isn't growling or yelling."

"Affirmative. No words are expressed or the sounds of breaking stuff. He is probably thinking about something that causes this emotion."

Shizuo had stopped breaking the sign and got out his pack of cigarettes and...threw it away? Ok, that's enough!

"Shizuo!" Tom yelled and Shizuo jumped but turned towards the source of the sound.

"Oh, Tom-senpai." He looked down. "I am sorry, I didn't hear you coming." He said in a voice full of anger and kicked the remains of the sign.

"Shizuo...are you ok?...you looked..."

"Angry, pissed off, full of rage? No...yes. I am kinda irritated." Shizuo said. He turned around and looked up.

Irritated? Well. "Did..." No, that's a bad idea. **I will piss off Shizuo even more** , Tom thought. But unfortunately Shizuo understood the unspoken question.

"Oh, yes. That fucking guy. I don't know where he went. Probably straight to the hospital with that punch."

Yeah, he is, Tom thought.

"But what could I have done? That asshole and his questions.. 'Shizuo Heiwajima, right? Blond, huh? This is why you can only punch people or, in particular, have this job. Do you know about blo..." Shizuo continued mumbling and getting slightly angrier.

Tom watched him. Even though he had heard at least the first few questions of that man, he felt like that wasn't what he had asked. That client was one of the smartest people he knew. He wouldn't ask something like that, right?

But seeing Shizuo babbling so fast and angrily, proved his theory wrong.

Still, Shizuo had paid attention to their conversation this time. He scratched his head. Maybe, Shizuo really did know that person. And maybe he said something to Shizuo that angered him even more that usual. Or perhaps something more personal?...

Tom sighed and adjusted his glasses. Shizuo had stopped pacing but continued talking, probably to himself. 'That idiot', 'ahh, and the one with the strange cut...', '...he fucking deserved it...' proved that indeed Shizuo was talking to himself.

"He has changed emotion. Anger." Vorona stated while watching Shizuo's fists. "I feel something is missing. Did he show up with this emotion today?"

"No, he was ok in the morning. He had punched only one of the three people we visited. Later...i think after noon, he started..." Tom stopped.

Of course. **Orihara.** He had found Orihara and had chased him as normal. When he had returned, he was uncharacteristically...quiet. Something had happened between them this time. But unfortunately, he didn't know what. Tom mentally cursed himself. He usually followed Shizuo when he found (or smelled) Izaya and stopped when he saw that the fight had started between them. From then, he relaxed at his position and waited for Shizuo to return. But today, he yelled at Shizuo not to be late and let him leave alone.

He slapped himself. And today something had finally happened, something really serious he deduced from the way Shizuo had returned. After that Shizuo just punched all his clients.

Orihara had made, once again, Shizuo furious.

"Oh, understood." Vorona replied and approached Shizuo who had lifted his fists from his hips.

Wait...what? No, what are you doing Vorona? He asked himself and then...

Oh, no. Even though Vorona knew the history between Izaya and Shizuo, but he knew that her curiosity to ask questions would win the battle.

But before he could stop her, Vorona had already opened her mouth.

"Shizuo-senpai, is Orihara the reason for your behavior?" Vorona asked with a clear voice and he knew that Shizuo had heard her clearly.

Tom closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable outburst. But...nothing happened.

He opened his eyes and saw Shizuo looking at Vorona...calmly? **What the fuck?**

Shizuo unclenched his fists and sighed. He looked up and watched the sky. After some time, which Tom thought was an eternity, Shizuo said,

"No...no,I don't think, so, Vorona. Not this time at least." He breathed and looked around.

"Are you ok?" Tom asked after some time in which he stood dumbfounded and watched Shizuo.

 **_Is this real? When did Shizuo stop getting angry whenever Orihara's name was announced?_ **

**_Yeah! Definitely, something happened!_ **

"Yeah...it's just... I feel like something is going to happen. I can sense it!" Shizuo explained and moved his head up. "I can even smell it. Something is going to happen and I don't know what and that puts me on **edge**!" He shouted and continued sniffing the air.

Vorona titled her head and tried the same technique.

Tom watched them and sighed. Well, that explained Shizuo's behavior but the Orihara part made him wonder. He lifted his arm and saw his clock. Shit.

They had spent too much time here. He needed to visit five more clients today. But how could he make his team relax?

Tom smiled.

"Hey, how about we go and eat some cake?" He asked while waiting for their usual answers (that he at least hoped he would get).

Shizuo stopped and Tom immediately felt the atmosphere lightening up.

"Yeah, I would like some." Shizuo said while Vorona answered. "Affirmative. I desire cake."

Tom laughed. "Then, let's go!" He ordered and his team began walking. Some cake wouldn't be a problem. He could be late by a couple of minutes.

But what Shizuo said truly worried Tom.

 **_Shizuo's gut was always right._ **

**-xxx-**

Today's shocking news regards the massive amount of bookings of Tokyo hotels recently. A surprisingly huge number were from that man...

 _Click._

Tomorrow's weather will be sunny. There is a high chance of rain which will be centred in...

 _Click._

 **_Tap, Tap, Tap._ **

In today's news, we have some troubling information from one of the jails in Ikebukuro. Yesterday there was an incident where a prisoner escaped through a tunnel under his bed. Also, the prisoners list below will be released to the world today. Yuko Uchiha, Yui Saito,...

 _Click._

 **_Bang._ **

"If you don't turn that off or fucking decide where you are gonna see the news, I will take your girlfriend and fucking rip her head from her body!" Namie yelled towards the sofa where Kida and Saki sat and 'watched' TV.

Well, there was nothing on it for the time being so Kida had done a quick zapping through it. He didn't know why that had angered the assistant.

"Wow, Namie-san. Chill. I didn't know that you could still perform surgery after that episode you had." He answered with a smirk and watched the assistant get even angrier and threw an envelope at him.

His envelope. The information that the fucking bastard wanted from him today. Fortunately, he managed to grasp it before it spilled its content onto the floor.

"Careful, we don't need any accidents here, do we? Or else, your paycheck would be reduced if those went missing, right?" He smiled again and Namie, after watching Kida with her chilly stare, returned to her work.

Fortunately, the battle between Shizuo and Izaya had been quick and his friends and him had managed to hang out. He thanked any god that had helped him have this day like he wanted it to be. Well, of course, excluding the trip to Izaya's place the day had been perfect.

He glared at Namie. She was really pissed today. Maybe something had happened before they came. Did that bastard do or say anything to her? Namie's desk was now facing the back of the sofa. Maybe she had moved it away from Izaya because she wanted some privacy? Or she watched things that she didn't want Orihara to see. Yeah, maybe the second one.

She was watching Seiji, he was sure of that. He smiled or rather smirked at his thought. Wait? Smirked? When did he start smirking?...

That bastard! He shouldn't stay around him for too long. He was becoming like him. He shook his head and turned off the TV. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't heard anything from Izaya today. That's weird. He usually talked and talked about everything that came to his mind. Or laughed manically at something.

But today he was really quiet. Kida glanced down at his girlfriend and caught Saki already looking up at him. After a while, she smiled and nodded. So, she was thinking the same thing. He turned his head and saw Namie watching him too.

Then all of them turned to stare at Izaya. Izaya was sitting on his chair and facing the window. He was holding a phone and from the colors it was emitting Kida knew that it was the Dollars website.

Izaya was probably trying to find his latest victim. **That bastard** , Kida thought and continued watching Izaya's movements.

Izaya continued scrolling down his phone, reading and repeating the same action. But then Izaya did something that surprised him. He got out of the Dollars website and closed his phone.

No, wait...he shut it down and threw it at his desk?

Kida opened his mouth and just stared at Izaya for a long period of time. Since when did Izaya shut his phone down? He must be dreaming. Kida shook his head and looked once again at Izaya. He continued to face the window and his phone was still on the desk. Well, Kida knew that Izaya had 10 phones, each one for a different use but he would have never thought or dreamed that he would close one. He looked at Izaya's PC and fortunately it was open.

Wow, for a second he thought that Izaya was really sick but with the PC open he scratched that idea out. Wait! It was open and Izaya wasn't looking at it? Was he sick? Was he ok? It was so unlike him. And that fucking quiet drove his mind crazy.

He tried to speak but...what would he say? Hey, are you sick...did something hit your head so hard that you changed personalities... is this a prank?

A loud bang brought him out of his thoughts and he followed the source of the sound. Namie had gone over to stand in front of Izaya's desk. When she had stood up was a mystery to Kida. The loud bang was probably the papers that she'd finished and had thrown with extra force on the desk. Namie took the phone, touching it to prove her suspicions, Kida thought. It was indeed shut down.

" **What the hell?** Did you just shut down your phone? Do you have secret admirers that you're trying to avoid? Only then have I ever seen you close it and let it vibrate, but you've never shut it down completely. Did someone finally get on your nerves? Oh please, I want to know who that person must be." Namie shouted, probably because she was also irritated by Izaya's behavior.

"Oh, woman~ The only person who irritates me is you when your paycheck is lower than usual~" Izaya smirked (probably) and Namie sighed while hitting her nails on the desk.

"Why do you think that's funny? You pay well, I must say. So even if you lower it I will still get by just fine."

"Oh yes! But someone special will not get the present you trying to get him, I am right?"

Namie growled. "You asshole! Leave Seiji alone!" She yelled and walked to her desk.

Izaya laughed and turned around. That bastard! He had on his usual smirk and continued laughing at Namie's misery. He watched her in amusement but when she turned to stare coldly at him, Izaya went back to his PC.

But before Kida could control himself, he asked:

"But still, why did you close it?" Kida cursed himself inwardly. He meant that to be an inside thought, not spoken aloud.

Izaya watched Kida for a while before he sighed and turned to his PC. He started typing again. Kida stared at him and then turned his head towards the blank TV screen. Izaya wouldn't answer his question, he knew that. Still, his curiosity ate at him.

While Kida was internally slapping himself for turning to an OFF TV as an answer, he heard a loud tapping sound. Maybe, it was Namie. But didn't Namie have nails? The taps should have been more sharp and annoying. Also, he remembered that Namie wasn't working at her PC today. She was checking some books that Izaya had given her for information. And he knew that she wouldn't tap something precious to her when she was irritated. She would probably think about ways to eliminate Izaya instead, as he was always the source of her irritation.

 **Izaya.**

Kida looked at him once again . Izaya was tapping faster and maybe angrier than usual. Oh, the question had hit a nerve. He placed his hands on the sofa cushion and rested his head on them, smirking. In a few seconds Izaya would burst.

And indeed that happened. Izaya stopped tapping and as he read what he had written, he answered:

"Why do you want to know Kida?"

Oh, wow. Answering his question with a question? Kida smirked.

"I asked you first, Izaya-kun. Don't try to escape."

Izaya continued tapping. "That phone is used only to log into the Dollars website."

 **What?**

"But you usually get your next victim from it or make someone's life worse by spreading rumors on it." Saki said, surprising Kida.

So, from there Izaya got his next playthings. Ha, so he was right.

"Hahaha" Izaya laughed manically and stopped what he was writing to rotate his chair towards her. "True, but lately the website is becoming a newspaper."

When he didn't get any questions but a simple 'what' from Namie, he continued:

"There's no juicy stuff on it anymore. If I try to spread rumors everyone will know it's me. And also it's become a lost and found website. Oh, I lost my dog. Oh, I lost my ticket. Lost, lost, lost. Fucking useless." He said, smiling likely to hide his frustration.

"But I thought you'd have fun with that system. You know...you could arrange an appointment with those people and crush them in the end, maybe?" Kida questioned and waited for Izaya to answer.

Izaya snorted. "Oh, please. You think that I didn't think of that. I don't do it because in that website everyone can be anyone. The girl who lost her kitty might be a man wanting to ambush one of the unsuspecting people who'd have an answer and then... No, I won't risk it. That person could be one of my enemies or again, not who they claim to be. No I prefer playing with people I know rather than on a website with unknown strangers who could be anything."

"And yet again the great information broker shows us how scary he is." Namie laughed.

"You look happy, woman~ Maybe I will set up a meeting for your brother and see how much fun he'll have."

Namie gasped. **"Bastard! You wouldn't!** "

"Then stop sassing me, woman. I know what I'm doing. Otherwise you wouldn't have a boss and consequently no money!"

"Shut up! I was just saying that you don't look as tough as you claim to be. You are just a normal person that waits for karma to return its favor. A sad person because you are a problematic asshole with no one by your side. Fucking..." Namie continued cursing Izaya.

Izaya just watched her with a smirk and let her stop her outburst when she wanted.

"...everyone is just tired of you. **Even your enemies are!** " Namie stopped but she didn't notice how Izaya flinched at her last words.

He slightly dropped his smirk and used a fake smile on her. He turned to his computer and stared at the screen while maintaining his smile. Then his eyebrows furrowed. Kida understood what had happened. Izaya was angry. He was angry and still fucking holding that fake smile on his face. After a while, Izaya moved his hand and looked at his arm.

Suddenly, he spun in his chair, stood up to approach the window. He looked outside while softly murmuring something. Probably cursing, Kida thought.

"What is it? Why did you become quiet all of a sudden?" Namie questioned but didn't get an answer.

Namie titled her head in thought.

"Oh...did your monster do something to you?" She asked and waited for a reaction.

Of course! Kida mentally slapped himself. Something had happened at Izaya and Shizuo's battle today. It was shorter than usual and not many things were broken this time. That had stirred Kida's curiosity but he had erased it from his mind. It wasn't something important. But when he arrived here, Izaya's behavior was really different. Also the last thing Namie had said to him before he got quiet again was about his enemies.

Did he remember something from today's fight?

"..." Izaya stood quietly in front of the window and didn't say anything.

Namie sighed again and gave up. She went back to work.

"No..." She stopped.

 **What the fuck?**

"No, Shizu-chan didn't do anything. Well, only the usual stuff but no. No. Not today."

He moved his hand towards the window. Kida noticed that Izaya had moved his hand directly over the moon and covered it up completely. His fingers were inside the circle and his palm caught the end of it. Izaya started swaying side to side and did exactly the same thing with his hand. Moving it left to right.

"I just feel that something bad is happening right now."

Unknown to Kida and Namie, Izaya frowned.

 **-xxx-**

He held his hand up to cover the moon and saw that it didn't fit. He started closing his fingers until he finally managed to fit it beneath his outstretched hand and repeated the motion.

Why is Shizuo-senpai moving his hand like that, Vorona wondered as she watched Shizuo. Her team had finished their job and now all of them were heading home. But before they split up, Tom had suggested they eat at a restaurant they were passing. Vorona had expressed agreement while Shizuo had just said why not. Now they were outside eating in peace. Tom talked with Vorona and while she was answering his sometimes idiotic questions, she was paying extra attention to the blonde.

Today, as she had expressed earlier, was a really unusual day. Shizuo was normal in the morning but after the meeting with Izaya, Shizuo had become weird. He was paying attention to useless things like the birds, continued hitting people who sometimes, as Vorona had seen, didn't deserve it and hadn't thrown his anger out on any vending machines.

Usually she managed to understand some of the blonde's thoughts. She had found that when he was angry with one of their clients, at least one was hit with a vending machine. But today, only one machine had gone flying and it was the one he had thrown at Orihara. She frowned.

Her new mission was acting really weird today. He had completely changed his movements and spoke in so many ways that confused her. Did all people do that? Or was it only Shizuo? Either way, she had to find out.

Vorona complained to Tom that he had asked too many questions and Tom just laughed and scratched his head. He apologised explaining that he just wanted to make her comfortable. She nodded and said that she was indeed okay, but at the same time she glanced at Shizuo. Shizuo was still ignoring them while looking at the sky. At the moon, to be more specific.

Shizuo then moved his hand and grasped at the front of his uniform like he was in pain. She noticed that Tom had seen that too but before he had voiced his theory, the blonde stood up and moved three steps in front of them.

Then he moved his hand back over the moon. Vorona observed him and after a while, she came to a conclusion. Shizuo-senpai was changing his motions. Probably to confuse Vorona. Why did he move his hand like that and why didn't he participate in their conversation.

At that moment, a phone started vibrating. She checked and found that it wasn't hers or Tom's, it was Shizuo's. He moved his free hand inside his pocket and grabbed his phone. He looked at the notification bar and frowned. Finally, Vorona saw a normal reaction from her task. He smashed it with his hand.

"Shizuo?! What are you doing? That was your phone!" Tom-senpai voiced his surprise with a yell while Shizuo just tsked.

"Yeah...so? I can buy a new one. No big deal."

"I know that but why..." Tom-senpai stopped probably because he didn't know how to form his thoughts into a question.

So, Vorona helped:

"Why did you reduce your phone to remains when you were in completely good condition?" She asked and Tom-sempai nodded while showing her with his hands.

"Oh...well. That message was from the Dollars' website."

"But, I thought you had abandoned the Dollars."

"I had, Tom-senpai. But I had smashed my new phone by accident and got this old one again. Unfortunately, it still had that fucking site and whenever someone posted shit, it vibrated. Right now it kept vibrating! You saw it! It wouldn't before I started getting furious, I smashed it for my own good and the city's. It isn't even anything important anymore. That fucking website has become a lost and found site." Shizuo-senpai explained and continued moving his hand on top of the moon.

"I know but you could have logged off the website and stopped getting those messages." Tom-senpai smiled and waited for Shizuo's answer.

As he spoke, Shizuo turned and listened to Tom. When he finished, Shizuo looked at the pavement and slapped himself.

"Shit! I broke it for no reason!"

"It's okay, I will get you a new one. No, no...with our work's money. I will say that it was an accident. You will get a new one without paying anything." Tom-senpai snorted and smiled when Shizuo-senpai nodded.

"I have a question." Vorona entered their conversation.

"Sure, what is it?" Shizuo-senpai asked.

"Why do you move your hand like that?" She said.

Shizuo flinched and looked at his moving arm. But Tom answered the question for him.

"Oh, it a movement that relaxes Shizuo. When he is angry, he does that. But I haven't seen him do it for a long time. Anyway it is late, how about we start heading home?" Tom-senpai stood up and threw away his trash.

Shizuo nodded and Vorona said affirmative as both of them moved behind Tom and followed him.

But Vorona decided she would ask that question again because she knew that wasn't the correct answer. Otherwise Shizuo-senpai wouldn't have flinched at the question or he would've nodded at Tom answer. Vorona wouldn't ask the same question but instead:

 **_Why is your hand holding the moon?_ **

**-xxx-**

[22:00 / admin: .../ Date: ...]

Agree with me guys! The website has become so predictable and useless.

[22:02 / admin: .../ Date: ...]

I agree with you! Nothing interesting is happening.

[22:04 / admin: .../ Date: ...]

Yeah! Where is our founder? Does he know what his organization has become or does he just let it happen?

[22:05 / admin: .../ Date: ...]

Does he not care anymore? Has he abandoned it?

[22:06 / admin: .../ Date: ...]

I think so. Or else he wouldn't let this happen. It is fucking annoying.

[22:07 / admins: 14 / Date: ...]

Information, Lost Cat, Lost Phone, Lost Dog, Lost ...

[22:07 / admin: .../ Date: ...]

See what I am talking about! Do they know that this website is for...

[22:08 / admin: .../ Date: ...]

Oh, tell me! What is it about?

[22:10 / admin: .../ Date: ...]

Not fucking this. Helping people, maybe, but becoming a lost and found site is too far.

[22:10 / admins: 32/ Date: ...]

Yes, I agree, fuck yeah, ahh, absolutely, indeed...

[22:15 / admin: .../ Date: ...]

Turn it back to what it was before!

[22:16 / admin: . **?**./ Date: ...]

Does everyone want to turn this website back to what it was before?

[22:17 / admins: 50/ Date: ...]

Yes, fuck yeah, can we though, of course, we can...

[22:20 / admin: . **?**./ Date: ...]

Then how about this? ( _Link_ )

 _Click_

It was yet again the Dollars website.

[22:22 / admin: .../ Date: ...]

Are you kidding? It the same FUCKING WEBSITE!

[22:22 / admin: . **?**./ Date: ...]

Oh no, it isn't! It is an inside website. An underground website. The ones that enter now will have a new website to chat. As well as the ones who are still active in the Dollars.

[22:23 / admin: .../ Date: ...]

A secret website.

[22:23 / admin: . **?**./ Date: ...]

Yeah, exactly. Without any ads or useless things. Only information.

[22:25 / admin: .../ Date: ...]

Finally. Now we can start talking about something interesting without anyone cutting us off with idiotic stuff!

[22:28 / admin: .../ Date: ...]

How about our famous duo?

[22:30 / admin: .../ Date: ...]

Yeah, did you see them today? They started fighting as usual until...

[22:32 / admin: .../ Date: ...]

Until what? I wasn't there today. I didn't see it!

[22:34 / admin: .../ Date: ...]

They stopped and just stared at each other. Without fighting.

[22:35 / admin: .../ Date: ...]

Really?

[22:35 / admin: .../ Date: ...]

That's not unusual!

[22:36 / admin: .../ Date: ...]

Yeah, but they stood 10 meters away from each other. Without fighting or Heiwajima growling or Orihara talking. They didn't talk to each other for 5 minutes or at least it felt that long. I remember it felt like it lasted an eternity for me.

[22:39 / admins: 100/ Date: ...]

Shut up!

Really?

The apocalypse is near!

That's not real.

Are you fucking kidding me?

No, they were were looking at each other.

Was Orihara smiling?

Yeah, Heiwajima was clenching his teeth. Yeah, I know but they didn't FIGHT!

[22:49 / admin: .../ Date: ...]

Has something happened?

[22:50 / admin: .../ Date: ...]

I think so! I heard Orihara saying that Heiwajima knew something and then everything stopped moving.

[22:50 / admin: .../ Date: ...]

Maybe something between them (*¯ ³¯*)

[22:55 / admin: .../ Date: ...]

Oh, no! Not this again.

[22:56 / admin: .../ Date: ...]

How about no? I don't think something like that has happened.

[22:57 / admins: 34/ Date: ...]

I agree.

They are just fighting.

Yes, they are archenemies.

Not something like that omg. Stop! No yaoi girls.

[22:58 / admin: .../ Date: ...]

Yeah sorry, I don't believe it either anymore. Every day the same fight and nothing special.

[22:59 / admin: .../ Date: ...]

I don't believe they were even friends.

[23:00 / admin: . **?**./ Date: ...]

There is really a lot of negative responses.

[23:02 / admin: .../ Date: ...]

Of course, there are. No one believes that the famous duo was in good terms or lovers!

[23:05 / admin: .../ Date: ...]

Or friends, for fuck sake.

[23:05 / admin: . **?**./ Date: ...]

Really? What if I tell you that they were?

[23:07 / admins: 167/ Date: ...]

 **Really?**

[23:10 / admin: . **?**./ Date: ...]

Hahaha, yeah!

[23:12 / admin: . **?**./ Date: ...]

Let the show begin! ( _Link_ )

 **_Click_ ** **.**

A picture.

Yet no one knew how that picture would change Ikebukuro's fate forever.


	3. Weird Situations

The city had gone quiet.

 _Really_ quiet.

Celty thought while looking around. Maybe because no fights had occurred that week. Not between any gangs or students.

Not even between Shizuo and Izaya. That was weird. Usually at least one fight would've occurred between those two. Or at least one vending machine would've gone flying and been found three miles away. She shrugged her shoulders.

Celty looked around again. She'd noticed that some people were constantly on their phones lately. Maybe they were looking at their messages or perhaps they were about to call someone. But observing them she realized that all of them were typing. Messages then. Maybe they were on a forum. A new forum? She opened her phone and, after looking at her messages and seeing that no one had texted her, an idea rushed to her head.

Maybe the _forum_ was the Dollars website.

She typed and clicked onto the Dollars website. Well, that wasn't it. The ads were still ongoing and as she scrolled down she noticed no one had made any complaints about it. Wow! How so? Since this ridiculous trend had started on the website, she saw many comments from people complaining about it and addressing the founder to fix this problem.

But Celty knew why Mikado had quit the Dollars website. And as always she wouldn't tell anyone about it. She sighed. Well, maybe people had stopped spending their time on this website because they'd found another one. Frowning, Celty decided she wanted to find that website, too. She wanted to see things like people saw. How they saw them. Celty enjoyed reading those had inside them so many feelings and emotions. It was a different outlook on this world she saw from different eyes. It made her feel...human.

Celty closed her phone but didn't put it away inside her uniform. She petted her motorbike-sometimes-horse and it roared with approval and understanding. Yes, she felt human. Although she walked and acted liked one, she didn't feel like one. Her understanding of feelings was different and her thinking was not like a human. Celty had many ways to act and talk but...she was not a human. She was a dullahan.

Celty wanted to join that new website and she knew that she would find it. She wanted to read their comments and feel like a human again. It was an easy way to understand what and how people saw the world so she could see it like that too .

Not to act like them, only to see how it was. She wouldn't act inhuman even though she was not human. Celty was a nice person.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated dragging her away from her thoughts. She opened it and saw that she had a message from Shinra

{Hey, my love! My Celty (ﾉ´з｀)ノ My beautiful wife! How are you? Are you ok? Are you lonely? Oh no, don't worry my love, I am coming to get you and be with you! ﾐ(o*･ω･)ﾉ }

{Shinra! Get back inside our house and don't leave! Don't you have work?}

{Oh, of course! Someone called me and they will come any minute now, but nothing is more important than you Celty~}

{Oh, god, Shinra! Help your patient. I am fine. Thanks for asking.} She texted and waited for Shinra's answer.

{Oh, please. You are lonely, aren't you?}

{Yeah, I am. But that's no reason for you to come here!}

{Ok, I will not come. But don't worry! Shizuo is coming back today, isn't he?}

Celty looked at the message for several moments. Yeah, how could she have _forgotten_ that. Shizuo had gone away on a business trip he was assigned to(at least this is what she had been told by Shizuo one day before he left). He had told her that he would hit something and find someone. As always Shizuo didn't know where he would go and what he would do.

But that didn't stop Shizuo from going. As long as he was paid with a really huge amount of money, he was ok. Of course, he was only taking them because he wanted to pay off the damages he had cost to the city. She was so surprised when Shizuo had told her that. She thought that he never paid any damages because the city couldn't take him to the courts. But as always Shizuo wanted to repair what he had damaged in his rage outburst.

But what surprised her most was that when she'd asked what he would get from it, he had told her that he was doing it for free. Wow. She didn't know why Shizuo had accepted a job which didn't involve something that would help him later. Celty had been baffled. She still was.

Why had he accepted it? And also, she thought while hitting her helmet, why had the city gone quiet after Shizuo left. Did Shizuo's absence cause something?

She shook her helmet. No. Shizuo had left the city before, for a longer time. This time he was only gone for one week. Yet why did she feel like Shizuo was the one that caused this to happen?

{Ah~ Sorry Celty my client is here. I will talk to you later! Don't get sad. You don't look beautiful like that. I want you to smile and I know you can! I know something that will cheer you up! Maybe at home~ ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ }

Celty looked down at her forgotten conversation and smiled despite not having a head. Well, even though Shinra was a pervert, he still managed to make her smile. But before she could put her phone away, she received a message.

She smiled and jumped from her motorcycle. _**Shizuo**_!

{Hey, Celty. I know that I haven't texted you recently and yeah I know you will lecture me about it. I'm sorry but nevermind that. I am coming back tomorrow!}

{Really? Did you finish? Finally, do you want me to pick you up?}

{No, it's ok. I will come on my own but how about we meet after?}

After she texted back and confirmed that indeed she wanted to, Shizuo ended their conversation with a simple ok and see you. Celty smiled again. Finally, she could do something. It was really boring without Shizuo around. And yeah even though they didn't exchange many words when they were together, she enjoyed his company. At least she wouldn't be alone.

That last thought sent her mind to Shinra. Ha, he was right. She was smiling. Not from the way Shinra's text had insinuated but she was ok with that. Shinra and his idiotic thinking. She sighed happily. Finally, Shizuo was coming back. Her horse roared again to show that he was pleased too. She petted him.

Now that she thought about it, Izaya hadn't contacted her either. Well, maybe seeing that Shizuo was out of town, he hadn't had any reason to visit Ikebukuro. But, although Izaya enjoyed having fun with Shizuo, he still had some clients here (and many from the way she delivered information all over the town). Yet she hadn't seen him. Neither walking around nor speaking with anyone.

That's why this week was so weird. Shizuo was out of town, Izaya hadn't shown signs of existence and the gangs had disappeared. All of them were making Ikebukuro a normal town. Wow. Ikebukuro a normal town. Her shoulders shook with silent laughter. It was either that or something big was going to happen.

Her phone vibrated for the third time. Wow! Why was everyone texting her? Was it _Izaya_? Maybe?

 **No.** It was Anri.

(Celty-chan! I know that now it is not a good time but could you come here?... I think there is a gang here and they are ready to fight.)

(On my way)

She texted back and hopped onto her horse. Finally, something interesting was happening.

 _ **-xxx-**_

Anri looked at the text and smiled. Well, at least she wouldn't be alone. She'd be with Celty. Someone she could trust in this situation. She looked again at the boys in front of her while she was hid behind a wall, maybe, ten meters away. They continued their conversation but because she was too far away she couldn't understand what they were saying. Right now they were behind an abandoned building and the thing that surprised Anri most was that it was in the center of Ikebukuro.

How did one of the busiest districts, that Anri knew of, have an empty building inside its center? Had it been abandoned before? Or was it only recently? How could she have missed it until now? She walked the road in front of that building every day to school. Even the alley she crossed to come here had been more vivid than that building.

It looked like it had been abandoned since the 18th century. Yet it stood taller than all the other buildings around it. How? She shook her head and refocused on her task. The boys were still talking. _The gang_.

But what made Anri sick was that she knew that gang.

The _Yellow Scarves_.

Kida said that he'd disassembled the gang. He believed that he didn't need it anymore. So why were they in front of her now?

On second thought, she examined their faces. She...she...didn't know any of them.

Anri didn't recognize anyone.

 _Maybe...?_

Yeah, Saika was right. She closed her eyes and focused.

...

No one was cut from Saika. How was that possible? Sure, Haruna hadn't cut every single person in the city, but at least one of them should have been cut.

Right? Yet no one was responding to her call.

No, she shook her head. Maybe she should try another technique. She closed her eyes.

 _ **Has anyone seen these boys before?**_

She asked and sent her message to any nearby ex-yellow scarves.

 _ **No, mother. I haven't seen those boys. Not inside our gang, at least.**_

Anri opened her eyes and let them stay red. So the Yellow Scarves hadn't disbanded, they'd just found new members. Actually, she hadn't heard any incidents from the Yellow Scarves in weeks so she erased that thought. She knew that Kida would do anything to keep their friendship intact. And for that, he needed Anri's trust. So, she would give him that.

She hit the wall in frustration, but not hard enough to be heard by the group in front of her. No one knew these boys so..something must be happening. Maybe, a different gang had formed. No. They wouldn't use the same color as another one if that were the case.

So, it was a replica then? A _phony_? She frowned. Why would they do something like that?

Suddenly, something appeared from her left side and before she took out Saika, she managed to see Celty coming towards her.

(Is everything alright? I know you sent me that message but I feel like something else was meant to be written)

Anri smiled. How did Celty-san know her so well?

"Yeah! I saw some boys wearing yellow clothing so I thought it was Yellow Scarves." She whispered.

" _Thought_?" Someone said.

She turned her head to notice Kida standing behind Celty..

(I found him on my way here and he said that he was coming to see you too so...) Celty explained while Kida moved towards Anri.

Of course. Anri looked at her watch. She was supposed to meet up with her best friends in five minutes. How could she have forgotten?

While she told Celty that it was okay and explained why Kida had come, Kida watched the boys in front of them. How they hadn't noticed them yet, he had no idea. Some of them were sitting against the wall and others were standing in front of the others. They were just talking. He scratched his chin. What were they doing behind this building and...why were they just standing there? And why...

"Do you know any of them, Kida-kun?" Anri's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

He shook his head. "No. I..I don't even recognize them. Are they waiting for someone?"

"I don't think so. I felt one of my children's pain so I came here to investigate. He was okay but he told me that some boys with yellow clothing had attacked him. So I searched and found these boys hanging around, probably looking for a fight. They had defeated one of my strongest children." Anri whispered.

(That's why you texted me?) Celty tapped.

"Yes, but when you replied those kids came inside this alley and have just been sitting there since."

Celty came closer. (Are they looking for a fight?) She pointed her screen at Kida.

"No...not from the way they're sitting. They're too relaxed." Kida turned at Anri. "Where did they hit your ' _kid_ '? "

She closed her eyes and opened them, her eyes red yet again. "At an abandoned site. My child is now in Ikebukuro's hospital. But I sensed his attacker's presence, that's why I was searching around here. The site of the attack was really far from here."

(And you think that they came here by foot?)

"I don't know, Celty-san. I know that my child left with the ambulance. But from his description, this group matches the one that attacked him."

Kida observed Anri. "Did...did he work at that site?"

Anri's eyes widened. "I...I don't know. I must be around him to ask that kind of thing. Do you think that they were looking for something there?"

"It's the only thing I can think of. Or they're just show-offs that want to show their strength." Kida cocked his head to the side. "I don't think it's the latter though. They're using my gang's color so...maybe it's a distraction? Maybe they're another gang that wants to put the blame on my gang. But, the other major gang that exists here are the Blue Squares and I don't recognise any of these boys as one of them."

(Maybe it's another gang?)

"I don't think so. Or, at least, I would've known which one it was. Maybe... **the Dollars**." He stopped and laughed. "No, no, no. Not the Dollars obviously." Kida laughed and continued watching the gang in front of him, while Anri blushed red.

(Why not **the** **Dollars**?) Celty asked.

Kida looked at her dumbfounded and Anri just smiled.

"Um, Celty-san. Don't joke now."

(No wait! Why would I joke?)

Anri opened her mouth but Kida spoke first.

"You haven't seen the...picture?" He asked.

(What picture?) Celty asked, but before she got an answer her phone vibrated loudly.

Anri cursed and Kida moved towards them. After a moment of confusion, Celty understood why. The gang.

"Hey, who's there?" One of them yelled and then they appeared from behind the wall.

Seven people at least, Anri counted. _Seven_? She remembered _five_. _How_?

"Is there a problem?" Kida said, smiling and bowing. "We just found our stuff so we'll be leaving now." He lied, probably because he wanted to avoid a fight.

"Oh, really kiddo? Then where's your stuff? Is it thick air and a bunch of lies!" The tallest one yelled. "Are you looking for a fight? Because you found one!"

"Oh, wait! We aren't looking for any trouble!" Anri calmly said, while Celty nodded and waved her hands placatingly.

She didn't want any fights either. Well, she wanted action but not a fight. Celty tapped at her PDA and showed them the screen.

(We will leave. No need to fight.)

"Shit! You're the headless rider, right? Ho, even more reason to start a fight. Dude, if we defeat the black rider, we'll move up!" One of the boys smirked.

"Wait, wait! _What_?... Don't you know who I am?" Kida hissed.

"A boy that will probably end up in a hospital!" The tallest said and then attacked.

But Kida was faster. Before the punch collided with his face, he grasped and twisted it down. The boy screamed but Kida punched him with his other hand and let him fall behind his shocked friends.

"Come on, let's go!" Kida yelled.

Then the trio moved away from the alley. Celty summoned her bike, but for some reason their communication was stopped. When they stepped out, she realized why. Some other brats were holding it down. Celty shook her head. _How? How were they holding her horse down?_ They didn't have anything on top of it and they weren't using anything to secure it. They had just pushed it over l and then held it down.

While Celty was slowly panicking, Anri and Kida cursed. The road was now filled with yellow-clad people. Anri, while looking around, wondered if Kida knew anyone. But from the way Kida just looked angrier, she realized that wasn't the case.

"What the fuck?" Kida cursed.

The road was now filled with at least 20 people and everyone was looking at them. Ready to attack. Anri cursed too. How did she not notice anyone coming? Or sense a possible threat coming? And how had all of them appeared here? There were just five people when she started.

...

The building. Maybe it was their hideaway. But...Saika would've felt the people inside. _Right_?

The one that Kida had hit left the alley with a bruised nose. He growled and then all of them encircled the trio.

"You fucking kid! Who do you think you are? You're going down!" He yelled and moved towards Kida.

But then a black blur moved and he fell down. Anri looked at Celty who, as she had guessed, had materialised her scythe. She moved towards the crowd and cut the air in front of them. At the same time, Kida moved and hit two people dead-on and, while using one of them as a base to jump off, he punched another one to his side.

Anri was ready to attack, ready to use Saika. She didn't want to resort to using Saika, so she backed away from the crowd. But at any moment, she would be ready to use Saika if necessary. She kicked one man who attempted to punch her and while he was falling towards her, she used her elbow to hit him again. He fell down unconscious.

After a few more punches, Anri found all of their enemies unconscious on the ground. It looked like Kida had been hit from the way he was holding his cheek. Celty had rescued her horse and was now petting it while it bounced up and down happily. Anri smiled and approached Kida.

"Kida-kun. You're hurt."

"Oh, it's nothing, Anri-chan. Just a punch. It'll bruise but it's better than a broken bone. Right?" He smiled and showed her his cheek.

(Oh, you're alright, don't worry. But is it just me or was the fight a little too easy?) Celty asked, while pointing at their fallen foes.

"Yes, you're right. Something fishy is going on here!" Kida replied and then paused.

Anri followed Kida's line of vision and gasped. The tallest one, even though he was covered with blood, was standing up and pointing a gun at Kida.

"Boy...you really are an ass. Look what you've done! I will never move up with this. I will...fuck you up. I will end you!" The tallest boy screamed.

 _Bang!_

Anri shouted and was ready to move Kida out of the way, but then something restrained her from behind. She looked down and saw Celty's shadows holding her in place. But before she could ask why, she saw Kida.

 **Standing.**

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked back at the boy. In his position was now a van. A van that she knew very well.

" _ **NO ONE, FUCKING NO ONE DESTROYS MY VAN! You fucker**_!" Someone yelled and then the windows opened showing an angry Togusa.

She looked to the left and indeed the guy had just been hit by the van. Celty released Anri and, after asking if everyone was alright, she approached the boy.

"Anri-chan! Masaomi!" Someone yelled.

Anri turned and was hugged by none other than Mikado.

"Are you okay?" When both of them confirmed that they were, he continued. "I was going to meet you but Kadota offered to give me a ride. So, I agreed and then two guys ran into Togusa's van with another car. They just disappeared but as always Togusa followed their tracks. He found their car. It was in front of this road and then we saw you here. Ready to be shot!" Mikado started to get even more worried but Kida waved his hand.

"I'm ok. _Ouch_ , hey!"

"Oh, really mister _'I'm ok_ '. All I did was touch you. You've definitely bruised it."

"No shit _Sherlock_. I know I did."

"Hey, are we okay?" Kadota's voice interrupted their conversation and both of them stopped fighting.

"Yeah...is the guy okay?" Mikado asked.

"Ah yeah. He might have a concussion. Probably a broken arm. We didn't drive very fast so...yeah he should be okay."

"He _fucking_ deserves it. How will I repair my van? Erika will just buy a new bumper with an anime girl printed on it." Togusa complained, looking at the damages.

(Erika? Is she not here?) Celty asked.

"Oh, no. She's at Russian Sushi. We were going to meet her there. Care to join us? All of you." Kadota asked, while observing the fallen people.

He then looked at Kida with a frown and Kida shook his head.

"Yeah. Of course. I need to fix a misunderstanding before it occurs." Kida declared while glaring at Kadota.

He then turned to Mikado. But Mikado was looking at the building in front of them. His smile had disappeared and he was moving his eyebrows up and down.

Mikado observed their surroundings and touched his chin with a frown. He turned his head to look at the road the van had appeared from, more specifically at the car, then shook his head.

It was only after the trio had entered the van with Celty following behind them , that Anri understood what Mikado was thinking.

 **The car.**

 _How did the group in the car know about the fight?_

 _ **-xxx-**_

"How MUCH DOES IT COST?"

"40,000 yen."

"Are you fucking KIDDING ME? I can't find so much money to repair it!"

"Then we'll find a used one!"

Togusa stood in front of the engineer and Kadota watched him have the longest panicked conversation with him. He smiled. Well, at least no one was hurt... From his team, of course. The other ones, as Togusa said, deserved what happened to them.

He turned his head. The trio were talking with Celty or he thought they were. Celty tapped furiously on her PDA while Kida gestured with his hands and was moving back and forth. But, looking at the other two kids he concluded they were telling each other jokes. Probably to reduce the stress from today's craziness.

Kadota frowned. _Seconds_. If they had come even just a few seconds later, then he didn't know what would've happened. On the road, Kida had relayed everything that had happened and also voiced his thoughts. Like Kida, who had focussed on one single detail, he was stuck on that question too.

Who were those _people_? And why were they using the Scarves' color? Maybe someone had brought back the gang. _No_. No one would resurface a damaged beyond repair gang or use it as a replica. Something was happening and he would find out what. But before that he needed to get to Erika before anything happened.

Kadota dragged Togusa away from his van and walked beside the trio and Celty. When they finally reached Russian Sushi, Kida said.

"Hey. Where's Erika? Usually, she's making an ' _intro_ ' before we even get inside."

"Well, I think she's inside one of the private booths. Either way, she'll yell when she sees us." Kadota answered.

Indeed, when she saw them, Erika stood up and waved her hands like she was in a stadium full of people and she was screaming at her friends to follow her. Well, at least she didn't scream their names when they entered the shop.

After Simon appeared and took their orders, Erika said.

"Hey! Did you see Simon outside? No, no no...I know, don't answer! We saw him talking to another mysterious man on the corner of the shop." Erika giggled.

"Yeah and he sounded angry too." Walker continued.

"Did he speak in Russian?" Kida asked.

"Yeah, i think so. Why? Do you think that someone wants something from him?"

"I don't know. Maybe. _Maybe he asked about the weather_."

Erika laughed while Walker just waved his hands and spoke nonsense.

"Was he wearing anything yellow?" Kadota asked, surprising everyone.

Erika touched her chin and tried to remember.

"...No. Why?"

Kadota pointed at Kida and Kida relayed everything. Well, not everything. He skipped the part about Anri and Saika. Then, Kadota said his side of the story while Simon brought their orders.

"So, there's a ' _mysterious_ ' gang in the city." Erika concluded, while Celty wrote something on her PDA.

(Has anyone seen them before?)

Walker shook his head. "We haven't seen any gangs lately. Not a yellow one to be precise."

Kadota turned to Kida. "Did you leave any _substitutes_ behind?"

Kida shook his head. "No, I haven't. The Scarves are dead. It has been for a year."

Kadota mumbled ' _Semi-dead_ ' and Kida snorted, mumbling back ' _Maybe_ '.

But then Kida remembered something. "If they're using my gang's color, then shouldn't they know who the previous leader of the gang was?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, they didn't recognize me. So, there's something fishy going on here."

"I agree, but we don't know anything about them." Walker began but Togusa stopped him.

"Yeah, we do." He said casually while eating his lunch.

Everyone turned to him and after a few seconds he realized that everyone was watching him.

He cleared his throat and explained. "Well, when they hit my car, _fucking pieces of shit_ , I saw their faces. I wanted to remember them so I could...yeah, yeah, sorry. As Erika knows, I can read lips. A talent that I learned from her and a useful one too. So, I read their lips and usually someone would say ' _shit_ ' or ' _run_ '. But...I didn't understand what they were saying. It wasn't English or Japanese. It was another language. And..no. Not Russian. I only know a few words but I don't think so. Anyway we know that this gang speaks another language so..."

"This gang is from another country and appeared here while using the same color as mine?"

"Maybe. But Kida-kun said they knew Japanese. So, they must know another language too and use it to communicate with each other. That's why I couldn't understand any words or what they were saying." Anri added.

(And also what were they doing behind that building?)

"And how did they know where the fight was?"

"And why did they hit my van?"

"And why were they speaking another language?"

Celty watched everyone talking but her mind was on another thing that shocked her. _How did they stop my bike from moving?_ A question that needed an answer. She was shocked but it wasn't the first time this had happened to her. But then again those men hadn't used or worn anything to make her horse numb. Maybe they had used an anti-matter weapon?

Celty shook her head. She needed information. Wait. _Information_.

(Anri, Kida, you haven't answered my question.) She typed and showed them.

At the same time, the non-stop questions ceased and everyone read Celty's PDA.

"What question?" Both of them asked.

(What picture?)

Kida choked onhis water and Anri once again turned red.

"What picture?" Mikado repeated the question.

"Hahaha, Mikado. _**THE**_ picture!" Kida said and everyone watched Celty.

(What?)

"Um..Celty-san. Where were you one week ago? Something happened on the Dollars site." Walker explained

(Really? That's why I haven't seen anyone commenting and complaining about the website?)

"Yeah! Someone made another one. An underground website. It's like the Dollars but it's a private one. One that doesn't have those apps." Togusa explained

"Yeah, the founder must have made it..." Celty glanced at Mikado and let Erika continued her monologue.

Mikado's mouth was a straight line. When Celty looked at him, he turned his head and sighed. He shook his head. So, he didn't do it. Then, who did?

"Here, give me your PDA and...here you are! The secret Dollars website!" Walker said.

Celty observed it. It was just like the Dollars but when she scrolled down, she finally saw a normal conversation.

(So...what picture?)

Erika stopped talking and opened her phone.

"Well, because it was uploaded one week ago, you won't find it easily so...here." She responded with a serious attitude and gave her phone to Celty.

 _Then, her shadows puffed out of her helmet._

"I know, shocking right!" Walker beamed.

 **What? What was this?**

It was a picture of _Izaya_ and _Shizuo_. While Kadota explained how this picture had appeared, Celty examined it closely.

This picture must've been taken when Shizuo and Izaya were in high school. They were both inside a classroom and they were...sitting together. The classroom was empty except for those two. They were sitting at a desk, not in front of each other but besides each other. This was the first thing that surprised Celty. _They were inside a room that wasn't destroyed to pieces._

Then it was how they were sitting. Izaya was leaning back in his chair, balancing on two legs, while Shizuo sat properly in his. The next thing was that the pencil Shizuo was holding wasn't broken. It was intact and...Shizuo was writing with it. In front of them were some books and papers. Izaya, while one of his hands was holding the chair so he wouldn't fall down, was pointing with the other at something inside one of the books.

His face, while holding his usual smirk on, was relaxed and from the way his mouth was opened it was clear that he was explaining something to Shizuo. Shizuo looked angry as usual but not furious and he was staring at Izaya's hand. He was angry with what was on the page rather than with Izaya.

This picture was _surreal_ for Celty. _What was going on? Why were they relaxed and not trying to kill each other?_ As far back as she could remember, those two were always trying to kill each other. So, **what the hell**?

"Yeah, we had the same faces when we saw the picture too." Kadota said

"It's begun a phenomenon. Everyone is discussing this picture. The way our famous duo is so relaxed and not trying to kill each other is just...a _fantasy_. And here we are. This picture changes everything." Erika continued with a serious face.

(But... wow.) Celty tapped but erased it. She needed information. This picture seemed so fake, but at the same time it was so real.

(Is the picture real?) She asked hoping to get a negative answer.

Celty was feeling _weird_. Those two figures couldn't be the same people she knew, experienced and lived her life with. It must be a prank, a fake picture or something.

But Walker shook his head her hand dropped.

"The picture is real. What's happening in the picture is true. The positions, the duo, and the classroom are all real. There is no photo manipulation in it. If I remember correctly, three people tested it so they could prove the picture was fake. But..."

"Celty that picture was taken in real life. It's true." Kadota said and smiled.

But her tension didn't fade. (Kadota..they are in a classroom. Your classroom. So you must know what was going on in there. But instead, you don't.)

Kadota sighed. "Yeah, that's true." He was interrupted by his gang and their questions of 'you knew...in high school?' and such. But he cut them off and continued.

"But you know as well as Shinra that he and I had to leave Raijin in second year. Remember? I went to another school and Shinra went to a better one. So that scene is weird for me too. I couldn't believe it either. How were those two okay being in the same room? I asked myself, but then I remembered the second year I left Raijin so... Something must have happened then. After we graduated from school...we also didn't hear anything from them. No news or specifically fights. But two years later we heard about Shizuo and his arrest. After that, the arguments and their usual fights returned."

(So, you believe something happened between them, right?)

"Yeah. And not only in high school but also in those two years. If they were fighting or at least if Shizuo was breaking stuff, shouldn't we have heard something. Why did we only hear news from them two years after our graduation?"

Kadota said and paused. There was only awkward silence between them while everyone was in their thoughts. Damn if only they had some information about this situation. Then this wouldn't be so _weird._

As if in response to her thoughts, Mikado asked.

"Do you think...that Shizuo-san knows about this?"

(Oh no. Don't worry, he's out of town.)

"Oh, what a relief." Kida breathed.

(He's coming tomorrow. So I don't think he knows about this. Also, he left the Dollars. So, I think we are okay."

"Good! Because I thought that Shizuo-san had gone and killed Izaya-kun for this." Mikado added.

"Hey, do you think that Iza-Iza knows about this?" Erika gulped and everyone froze.

"He doesn't." Kida answered.

"Really? _How do you know_?" Mikado asked.

Kida gulped. "I wasn't there but someone told me he'd closed his phone that accessed the Dollars website."

"Really? Wow. We're lucky then. Otherwise our town would've become a ghost town from this." Walker beamed.

"But for how long? We know that Izaya is an information broker, so one day everything will go to hell." Togusa continued.

Everyone agreed. Sooner or later, Izaya would find out about this. Then what would happen? Kadota scratched his chin. A thought occurred to him that had been eating at him all day.

"Hey, Erika. I know that this is so _fucking weird,_ but how have you not fangirled about this. Every time I've seen you talking about this you're serious and collected. So, why?"

"Oh, well...that picture doesn't prove anything at all. Yeah, it's a picture of my new OTP, but if you observe the picture and examine it many times, you will see that there's nothing going on. Every day I see something that will lead me to yaoi proof. A touch, a few words with deeper meaning. But in that picture, all I can see is two students studying. Many fangirls agree so I can't say anything or fangirl over anything.

"But now I have!" She screamed and searched for something on her phone.

"What do you mean?" Everyone asked.

"Oh yeah. You haven't seen it! This is **yaoi PROOF**. The admin who posted the first picture posted a new one this morning and it has already been tested. It's real as fuck! **LOOK**!" She screamed and put her phone in the center of the table.

Just as she said there was a new picture. In it were Izaya and Shizuo yet again. But they weren't inside their classroom this time, they were outside. On school grounds. They were still wearing their school uniforms. Both of them were standing a few meters, but not too far, away from each other.

Shizuo's posture was relaxed. He had his hands in his pockets and was looking at Izaya. His eyes though were showing worry or maybe surprise at what was happening. His mouth was a straight line like he was holding back what he was going to say and his eyebrows were slightly raised up.

Izaya was positioned so that only his front was showing in the picture. He had an open mouth, meaning he was talking. But his eyes weren't focused on Shizuo, instead they were looking at the ground. His smirk was gone and only a serious expression remained. His hands were behind his back and the way he was positioned hid what was behind him.

Celty wouldn't have thought this was any yaoi proof or anything. It just showed the duo standing and talking to each other. But the picture also showed something more. The angle of the picture was positioned in a way that also showed the ground. They were standing on pavement and were probably away from school.

And far from it because there was something in the background that Celty knew very well. She also knew what they implied.

There were _**Sakura petals.**_

 _ **-xxx-**_

Namie wrote on her PC as usual. Finally, after one week of sorting through files, she could use her computer again. But at what cost? To fucking rewrite all that information in digital form. When she'd asked Izaya why they needed to have both versions, he had said that it was better safe than sorry.

Yeah, sure. It wasn't that he just liked watching Namie suffer. At least this week hadn't been completely boring. She stopped writing, not only because she was exhausted with it but also because she'd written this sentence three times already and every time she'd get it wrong. And why? Because of Izaya, that's why!

 _Him and that fucking picture!_

After the incident with Mikado, she had found (not with the bastard's help) the password for the Dollars and joined. She wanted to be ready when something big happened. Namie had people to take care of like Seiji. She smiled.

Anlso that website had so much information. Yeah, she could understand why Izaya was always on it. Until maybe one month ago, when the website had become trash. A useless website. A destroyed one, to be exact.

When Izaya had turned off his phone, she was shocked. Yeah, the website was useless, but she was sure that Izaya would've done something to turn it back.

But Izaya had _given_ _up_.

That was what shocked her most. Sure she'd seen him turn his phone off but never the Dollars one. After spending so much time with him, she knew a few things about him and how he operated. So yes. She was speechless.

So after Izaya said that something big was happening, she opened her phone and checked the website for information. Namie knew when Izaya was right. He always turned to look down at his humans when he was right. So, not only did that happen, but she also got the feeling that the Apocalypse was nigh.

She thought that Izaya would've checked or opened his phone by now to see the website. But no, he hadn't. All in all, he was acting like before. The only thing different was that he spent more hours here and not outside.

Maybe he knew and that's why he didn't go out. Because maybe Heiwajima also knew and then the apocalypse would really come. _Or not_.

God that picture put her in deep thought. What was going on in it? She peeked at her boss. He was still on his computer. Good. She was so thankful that she had moved her desk away from him. Now she could work in peace and see things like this picture without him knowing. She found the picture and reexamined it.

Why was Izaya so fucking different? He had on his usual smirk but he was RELAXED. Izaya was calm, he didn't fake it. It was a real smirk. He was amused in the picture.

And the fortissimo wasn't angry. Irritated...pissed...or done would be the perfect word for how he looked. She tried to see what was written on the papers without success. The only thing she managed to see were a few words, but she couldn't understand them. Wow, Heiwajima's handwriting was terrible.

But the fact that they were sitting so close to each other was what pissed Namie off most. She remembered when Shizuo had come and she was sure that he would've pulled off the door to kill Izaya. She saw and experienced how Heiwajima acted with Izaya and how Izaya acted around him too.

But _this_. She didn't have a fucking clue.

And that second picture. God. What was happening? What was going on in this picture? Izaya was talking to the fortissimo.

 **Talking!**

That serious face. He wasn't playing with him like he did every day she saw them. And Shizuo was _LISTENING_ to him. He was looking at him. His attention **WAS** on him. And the position of Izaya's eyes burned Namie. He was looking down.

Whatever Izaya was hiding behind his back made Namie want to kill him from curiosity . She wanted to know what he was holding but at the same time, she didn't. Namie would be skinned alive if she showed these pictures to him, she was sure about that.

The fallen petals made her want to vomit. No, this couldn't be true. She knew Izaya. He was arrogant. A fucking bastard. He wouldn't do something like this.

Izaya would demand something like this, he would manipulate them into this only to break them into pieces. Yet his hands behind his back made her think again.

Shizuo and Izaya had been fighting for years. But now these pictures changed her perspective of her boss. What was happening? She would find out eventually.

Namie closed her phone and turned her glance in front of her. How had Izaya moved the couch without her knowing? She looked at him. He was pacing back and forth. Well, something didn't go according to his plans. Good.

"Did you lose some of your pawns?" She smiled.

Izaya continued circling and within a second a smirk appeared on his face. He hadn't been smirking? Well, that's interesting.

"Oh, no. Not yet. Tomorrow, however, I will. But I've had a nice time playing anyway." He said without stopping his circle.

"Well, who made a fool of you this time?" She giggled.

"Your brother."

In record time she stood up. "BASTARD! WHAT did you to my brother?"

"Oh, nothing yet. But who's the fool now, ne~" Izaya laughed still walking.

"Bastard! I don't know why I asked you in the first place. You should die!"

"Gladly. But who else will pay you so much money?"

"No one! That's the problem!" She yelled and sat down.

But her curiosity ate at her.

"So, what happened?"

Izaya stopped and looked at her. "I lost a bargain." He said after a while.

"Oh really~" She sang.

"Shut up, woman." He said smirking. After a few seconds, he continued. "The problem is that my customer was informed, or better yet, blackmailed by someone not to talk to me."

"Oh and our great broker can't find him?~"

"No." He spat angrily after turning towards the TV.

That's weird. She examined him. He looked exhausted. Did he search for that person? For how many hours? She remembered the last appointment he had was at five in the afternoon. She looked at the clock. Eleven.

He was frustrated. Maybe a distraction would be nice. But anything that crossed her mind was cut short.

"Do you have any other customers today?"

"No."

"Have you found your next client's information?"

"Three days ago."

"Anything fun happening outside?"

"It's all boring. Typical humans."

An idea occurred to her. But would it...be okay? She hoped and prayed for her next question.

"Why don't you go and have some fun with your monster?"

But Izaya just looked at her dumbfounded and...laughed. He fucking laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"My _**monster**_?"

"Yeah, yours. I haven't seen you going to Ikebukuro this week. Why? Are you afraid?" She asked annoyed, while Izaya walked to the window and looked outside as he continued laughing.

"Well, Shizu-chan sure is a monster. A tedious monster. But not _my_ monster." He said with playful tone but Namie caught the undertone.

 _Sad_? No fucking way! That picture was messing up her brain.

"He's not here."

 **What?**

"And how..."

"How do I know? Well, have you seen any flying vending machines? No? Me neither. Have you heard any incidents? No! Shizu-chan is not here. He's out of town."

"And how do you know that? Is that why you haven't gone to Ikebukuro?" She asked.

Well, she had suspected another reason why Izaya hadn't gone to Ikebukuro, but now she was sure that Izaya didn't know about the picture. Thank god.

"Oh, no. This week, as weird as it sounds, I didn't have any appointments with any clients from Ikebukuro. But never mind that. I know that Shizu-chan isn't here but on a trip because **I am an information broker!** " He yelled the last line and spread his arms.

"And yet I don't know what is happening in Ikebukuro or who the person is that blackmails my playthings. But I will find out. Oh, I will~ Don't worry about that!" He declared and looked at her with his trademark smirk.

That made Namie uneasy.

So she changed the topic. "When will Kida come next?"

"Oh, _Kida-kun_. Tomorrow, I think. His girlfriend and he had a week off, as I remember . Is that true secretary? Or are you afraid of my doings?"

"Fucking irritated not afraid, you bastard! You'll be afraid when someone pushes you off a building and you splatter to the ground!" She yelled angrily wanting the conversation to end.

But before Izaya replied, she noticed something. Izaya had flinched. Over what she had said. Was he afraid of that? Falling? Or he had seen something splatter to the ground and he had remembered that image.

No. Even though Izaya was the biggest asshole she had met, she knew that he wouldn't kill anyone. He was only playing. Not killing. He didn't have the guts, or more specifically the will, to do something like that. Izaya loved his humans. He didn't kill them.

So why had Izaya flinched at that? Had he experienced something like that? No?!

He was too proud to admit it anyway.

"Maybe then you'll find the paycheck you wish." He said with a calm tone.

 _Dear God_. She would kill him!

But before she could answer, something vibrated. A phone. One of Izaya's phones. But this one was in one of the library's shelves. She watched it vibrated while wondering which phone that was. For what purpose.

Izaya, meanwhile, went to it and opened it. He read something and stared at it. A message. What happened next was unexpected.

Izaya's smirk completely disappeared and he glared at his phone. His eyebrows slightly furrowed and his mouth grimaced. He was looking frustrated but also...sad! Namie was frozen. Now, she felt weird and maybe afraid.

Izaya snapped his phone closed and moved towards the door. He donned his trademark coat and, while he still held that expression on his face, he said in a really disturbingly calm tone.

"Namie, you are free to go. Lock the door behind you."

Then he just left. Izaya had never asked her to lock the door before had never let her go home with so much work left. He never looked so furious, while at the same time his eyes looked sad. Izaya never just left like that without replying to his text first. He always wanted to have the last word.

But then Namie understood why he was acting so weird.

That _phone_.

It was his _personal phone._


	4. Personal Phone Number

**_Hello Guys!_**  
 ** _I am back! This Chapter come better than the previous one. I am happy how it turn._**  
 ** _Also, i still looking for a Beta-reader. Please message me if anyone wants to. Here or my tumblr._**  
 ** _If this chapter has some mistakes, please tell me. I am not a native spaker._**  
 ** _But, shall we begin?_**

* * *

 _"HOW MUCH DO YOU WANT?"_

"60,000 yen."

 _"FOR A BROKEN BONE?"_

"No. For a broken bone that needed to be set, two other broken bones that were set wrong. Three stitches in the head and a broken nose. Oh, and also for my visit."

"I am not _PAYING SO MUCH MONEY! I DON'T EVEN HAVE SO MUCH!"_

"Then you should have gone to areal hospital and not a black market doctor."

"I...can't."

"Right so, give me a name, phone number, and 10,000 yen in advance...Okay. Thank you. And before you think that you can escape without paying me then let me assure you, you're wrong. I have a few tricks up my sleeve too."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, like the black ride–"

"No, fuck! Here's 20,000 yen and I will get the rest. But please don't send the black rider!"

Shinra smiled and took the money. "As you ask. Don't delay with my money! I want it ASAP. I will give you two months." He said and left the house.

Well, today was a busy day. That guy was the fifth patient he had visited. And from his clothes (everything yellow), he could tell that he was one of the guys Celty had fought yesterday. Oh, Celty.

He remembered how she had come yesterday. It was dark when she returned. He hadn't noticed how late it had gotten, the time had flown by, but he was glad that Celty was home. He had been busy with work all day.. It was weird and unusual for Shinra. He didn't normally have so many customers, not to mention people who managed to find him.

He was curious. It was a fact. All his patients had been wearing yellow clothes. So, they should be yellow scarves. But their faces weren't familiar so...fake members? They didn't want to reveal their true identities so they had worn the gang's color. Or maybe not. He knew from Celty that Masaomi had given up the gang and had moved on. So, who were these people?

Also, thank god that he was a doctor because he had managed to notice something. When he fixed his patients, he noticed many things about their personality. That's why he knew these people weren't the yellow scarves. When the real gang came to be fixed he saw pain and often anger. A spark that the youths had.

But those he had treated these past days...somehow had a tolerance to pain. Sure, they showed pain and agony but that spark just wasn't there. Their actions weren't like the gang. He detected annoyance and also...a different dialect. Their mumbles weren't in Japanese. Even the simple groans of pain weren't pronounced like a Japanese person's. So, Celty was right.

Celty had come and hugged him. He was so happy he felt like he was flying in the clouds! But the moment was cut short when Celty wrote that she wanted to talk with him. After she caught him up and he gave his opinion on the situation, Celty surprised him. She was afraid. He could see that.

Shinra sighed. He walked away from the crowd towards the road that went to Ikebukuro. These yellow people had pinned down Celty's horse. When she told him that she hadn't seen anything that held her horse down, he had frowned. Those bastards. They had scared his beloved Celty. He had hugged her and told her that everything was okay. Then he lost his tongue as a punch to his stomach brought him back to reality.

He fell down and complained that Celty was a total tsundere girl, so she hit him again. After that an idea occurred to him. He asked if she had seen anything suspicious that might have caused it. Celty replied that she managed to find a broken bottle after Anri smashed it over one of the boy's heads. Shinra had noted it down. Maybe it was a potion to stop dullahans? Or maybe an anti-matter liquid that stopped the movement of her shadows? Or...or...or. There were so many possibilities.

Well, that's why he had agreed to meet and visit those guys. He wanted to see if he could find anything at their house. Anything out of the ordinary. Or at least another bottle. That would be enough. But he'd found nothing so far. But he still had one appointment.

He was optimistic.

Shinra adjusted his glasses. He needed to help Celty. He didn't want her to be sad. It was his duty to make her happy and also his wife but that was for another time.

If he couldn't find anything himself then...he'd find out the old fashioned way. _His friend. Izaya._

That fucking dark guy, as he called him. He'd know something about this or he would find out.

That idiot. Even when he wasn't there, he could make everyone's life a mess. He closed his eyes and waited for the crossing light to turn green. Those photos.

Why couldn't he unsee those photos? How hadn't he known about that? He was steadily becoming more and more curious about those photos. Those weren't the friends he knew. That latest photo had shown a side to Izaya that he's never seen.

He knew Izaya. For fuck sake, he was his friend. But that gesture wasn't him. He refused to believe something like that. Not that he was disgusted.

No, no, no. He was somehow relieved because he had managed to make a connection between those two. He was finally looking at what he thought was lost after their first encounter. A friendship. And yet that picture felt so wrong. Even with the fallen petals he refused, no, he demanded that the gesture that everyone thought was happening was not the case.

Well, he wasn't the only one that thought so. Everyone refused to believe that those boys were their famous duo. And everyone (including himself) thought that the picture had been cut on purpose so they couldn't see what Izaya was holding. But that anon hadn't said anything. At least not yet.

They were lucky that Izaya hadn't found that website _yet_. Or Shizuo for that matter. They'd be screwed for sure. They were _very_ lucky. He knew Ikebukuro would fall once his friends found out about these pictures. The thing that bothered him most was how had Shizuo and Izaya not noticed someone taking pictures? Did they take those pictures?

No. Izaya wouldn't make himself look so stupid. He wanted to be shown as the villain that everyone knew. A _bastard._ And also that last action wasn't an _Izaya move_. So...no. Not Shizuo either. He doesn't want to be in the spotlight, not like Izaya does. So, who uploaded those pictures? Did he know them? Has he met them before? Or was it someone from the underground? Or a new student that he hadn't met before he left Raijin.

Shinra smiled. Finally, he was back in Ikebukuro. So in two blocks he'd reach the sixth guy's location. This guy had an appointment with another person who had called Shinra to met him there.

Shizuo. Shizuo had come back today.

Celty was so happy that she was glowing. After punching Shinra for holding her longer than usual, she had gone to meet him. Sure, he should be thankful towards Shizuo for making his soon-to-be wife happy. But if he thought that Shizuo could take her away from him, well...hahahaha.

But no. Those photos showed an expression that Shinra didn't see on Shizuo's face very often. And after Celty found those photos too (he didn't know that she had already found them) then she would agree. Shizuo's eyes were...not angry. Not sad.

They were somehow annoyed(like usual) but also..?

 _Happy._

He shook his head. He couldn't think about anything else (apart from Celty, of course). Shizuo was happy, not sad or angry. It was an emotion that made Shinra question his friendship with him.

He'd never seen him with such a happy expression before.

Shinra realised he had stopped. He didn't know for how long but his legs weren't listening to him. God, he was so dumbfounded by this.

Suddenly, he heard a yell. The yell was familiar though. Everyone turned towards that sound and Shinra knew why he had stopped.

 _To protect himself._

A body flew up into the air. Ha, classic Shizuo.

Shizuo was back. And there was the problem.

How long would those pictures remain a secret?

 **-xxx-**

"Senpai, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"Negative. You are somewhere else. Your thinking is elsewhere and not in our current situation Senpai."

"...what?"

"Shizuo, I believe she means you are in your own world. You are not present in this moment."

"Oh, really? I'm sorry Tom-senpai."

"It's ok."

"You are not focused on our situation and your movements are slow and forgotten."

Shizuo heard Vorona and looked at her, clearly not understanding what she'd just said. But before Tom said anything, Shizuo asked.

"...are you calling me 'rusty'?"

Tom opened his mouth. Wow, how had Shizuo understood that? He hadn't understood what the girl had just said but Shizuo...

"Probably... Negative. _Controlled._ " Vorona finally told him after figuring what the right word was.

"... _Controlled?_ "

"Yeah, that's right. We've visited four guys this morning and yet you haven't hit anyone. I'm impressed." Tom declared with a smile.

Shizuo looked at him. _Well, he hasn't found out about those pictures yet_ , Tom thought while Shizuo looked at him in surprise.

"As I previously said, you are controlled but your mind is occupied with something else. That's why you aren't here and don't pay attention." Vorona added while moving forward.

Tom looked at his watch. Well, he had four more customers today. One of them was in Ikebukuro so that's where they were going now. But what Vorona had said caught Tom's attention.

"What are you thinking? I thought that trip helped you relax as you said. But you look tired. Did something happen when you came here? Or did...your friend say something to you?"

Tom said without thinking. Well, for the first question, he was more confident. Maybe, he saw something or maybe _someone_. That's why his thoughts led him to his second question. He thought and prayed that he hadn't heard about the pictures. But, from the way Shizuo was behaving, Tom was sure that he hadn't heard about them.

he stares from the people that they passed were a sign. But this was Shizuo so...he was used to that attention. He was the fortissimo after all. But when he'd picked Shizuo, he was like this. He was told that Shizuo had met with Celty in a cafe when he had arrived at the airport...maybe.

.

.

.

He was super quiet.

Although Shizuo looked at him, he didn't say anything. He opened his mouth a couple of times, but afterwards he always closed it. Clearly, he was debating if he should or shouldn't say what he was thinking. After a while, he looked down at his moving feet and said quietly.

"...Nothing. Everything is ok."

But Tom knew Shizuo. He was lying. Something big was eating at him. Did something bad happen at this job he had? Did he meet someone?

No, he was looking distressed. So it was a problem. Not a situation.

A _personal_ problem, maybe?

 _Not now Tom. Ask him later,_ Tom thought and moved towards the location of their next client. He found the road's name they were in. Wow, their destination was in the next turn.

So, when they turned and walked towards a big square, he called their client. He noticed when Shizuo focused on something.

 _Or not?_

Maybe the looks they were getting from the people around them were driving him crazy.

But he didn't miss when Shizuo moved his head and sniffed the air. He turned and found their client. Tom shouted and that person turned. He smiled and walked towards them.

But before Tom said anything, something moved at the speed of light and his client...

 _Flew away._

People gasped, some screamed and others ran away. He slapped his forehead.

The old-fashioned Shizuo was back.

He mumbled a welcome back while moving towards Shizuo. He was looking furious about something.

"What the heck Shizuo? He didn't even say anything! He just walked towards us!" He shouted while Shizuo put his glasses in his jacket.

"Vorona, help." Tom said.

"Isn't that the client Shizuo punched last week?" Vorona questioned, totally ignoring her boss. Tom turned and looked at the lying man.

...yep. It was **him**. But…

"Yeah, okay Shizuo but he didn't..." He started but he was talking to empty air.

Shizuo had moved towards the man he'd hit and after observing him for a while he suddenly punched a sign.

"The person we passed our time with, is back again." Vorona stated while watching her senpai.

Tom let out a sigh. "Yeah. But why did he punch a man that hadn't said anything at all? And why hadn't he punched the others like you did when they moved too far?" He asked Vorona

"...I don't have any theories about the thinking of our partner." She replied, clearly confused like her boss.

"Finally, some action!" Someone said and Tom turned.

Behind him was a familiar van. Well, Kadota's gang was here. He came closer to them and let Erika continue with her statement.

"It was so boring. Finally, we have Shizu-chan ba...is he punching a wall?" Erika pointed at Shizuo.

"Yeah. He just punched someone and now he's probably letting his anger out on the wall." Tom said.

"Yeah, we saw a man flying. Finally! You have no idea how we missed Shizu-chan, not after..." Walker covered Erika's mouth.

" **NO**! Erika, he will hear us and I don't want _a bad ending or game over_." Walker cried while Kadota talked with Tom.

"So, where is the guy?"

"Oh, he's inside that alley. He managed to hit him into there. When I saw him I noticed it was one of the men that had made Shizuo angry before. But this time he punched him without reason."

"Really? That's strange. He usually has a reason before he hits someone. Did he.."

"No, no. He paid us before and he hasn't had any past incidents with this man. Well, I believe so...I don't know why this person made Shizuo so angry."

"No reason at all? Sorry, I heard you talking so...Hello, Kadota-san and Tom-san." Shinra appeared and smiled at the two men.

"Yeah. He just punched them." Kadota answered.

"...I'm dumbfounded. I must say."

"Do you have an appointment with one of your patients today?" Kadota said and pointed to Shinra's bag.

"Yeah, I have. And I believe the last one was the man Shizuo just punched... where is he?" He asked.

"In that alley but I would wait for Shizuo to calm down a bit. Wow, he's as furious as when he sees Izaya." Tom stated.

All men agreed. In the meantime, Shizuo had gone inside the alley and Vorona had walked towards the van.

"...oh, really? Was it truly Shizuo-san? Wow, Celty-san was right!" Another voice echoed from behind.

Tom spun around and saw a blond kid talking with Erika.

"Yo, Kida. What are you doing here?" Kadota asked the blond.

Kida looked at Kadota and put his hands behind his head. "I'm going to...work. But I saw someone flying and thought it was Shizuo-san."

"Well, you were right. Shizuo-san just launched someone into the air. But why did you mention my Celty's name?" Shinra required.

"Oh, she said that Shizuo-san would come back today and look at that. Here he is."

"I must say that we are all surprised by Shizuo's arrival." Shinra added.

"Yeah, but all I can think now is...if." Kida spoke while coming towards them.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kida asked and pointed at the van's bumper.

Kadota laughed and nodded. "Yes, it is Ruri Hijiribe. Togusa's idol. Well, yesterday..."

After he finished his story, Shinra said, "So, he got a used one and painted on his idol?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Erika was talking now with Vorona and Walker facepalmed sometimes probably at what Erika was saying to the Russian. Kida and the others were just watching the alley when finally Shizuo came out, still without his sunglasses on. He stopped when his eyes caught sight of Kida and moved back inside the alley.

But before anyone asked what had happened, Shizuo reappeared again dragging the man's body with him. He dropped it in front of them and after he paused to light a cigarette, he started talking.

"You're the leader of the yellow scarves, right?"

Kida, surprised from the question and probably shocked, nodded.

Shizuo nodded too, calmly. Kida let out his breath. Everyone had stopped talking, including Erika who just smiled and looked at Shizuo. Ready to burst, probably.

"Do you know this man?" Shizuo finally asked.

Kida looked down. He scratched his chin in thought and shook his head, finally getting what Shizuo was asking.

The man was wearing his gang color.

"Probably. Maybe one of the new ones that got inside."

Shizuo frowned and nodded. Why did he want to know? Kida crouched and took off the scarf and looked at his face.

"Oh, wait!" He smirked. "I do know him."

Then, Shizuo started frowning more and mumbling 'I hit the wrong man'.

...

 _What?_

But Kida continued. "Yeah, I met him yesterday. He isn't in my gang. He's using my gang's color."

Shizuo turned in surprise and listened to him.

"Yeah, he was speaking another language with his other partners." Kida added, sitting up and glancing at Shizuo.

"But he didn't know me. Meaning that he was using my gang's color without knowing that there was another gang with that color."

Shizuo...just stared at him. He had dropped his cigarette and now his hands were inside his pockets. Erika dropped her smile. She knew that look. She had seen it before... _in the last picture_!

She searched her phone and found the picture. Yeah, it was that pose. So, he looked surprised in the picture. So, what was happening inside the picture wasn't what she'd thought.

Shizuo looked surprised probably from the words being said and not from the action. So, as the others had said, Izaya was holding something different.

Not a love letter.

She cursed mentally. Her OTP was falling apart again. Now that she looked at the photo, Izaya wasn't blushing or nor was Shizuo for that matter. She closed her phone. _**Now what**_?

Suddenly after the long awkward silence, Shizuo took out his phone, clicked something and said to Tom that he would take the day off because he didn't feel okay. Tom agreed but Shizuo had already left while still writing a text to someone.

Everyone just stared after him and then Vorona killed the silence.

"Tom-senpai, don't we need Shizuo-senpai to finish our tasks?"

"No. We can handle them ourselves. But now that you mention it, we should be going." He answered and said goodbye.

"Well, I should be going too. I need to go to work." Kida added and left too.

"Well, how about we go and buy some lunch to treat ourselves? My treat." Kadota asked and everyone agreed.

"Sure. Either way, my client now needs a hospital...Celty~!" Shinra shouted as he caught sight of a black silhouette.

"Celty, my love, my wife! How are you? Okay? Did you pass from here to see your amazing love...aahhh, Celty no!" Celty had punched Shinra in the stomach and continued to do so while tapping at her PDA.

Shinra stopped and read what she wrote.

"Oh no! I have just finished! I didn't stop my work to find your amazing bo...aahhh Celty that hurts!" Shinra screamed.

(Sorry. I just finished my job and was coming back when I saw a man flying. Shizuo's work, right?) She asked Kadota while she kept Shinra at bay.

"Yes. He left just now. I don't know why but..."

(Really? He was acting weird earlier, too.)

"Wow, well...how about we talk about this in Russian Sushi? At least in a safe location where no one can hear us."

(Sure, why not?)

 ** _-xxx-_**

(So, you woke up earlier so you could visit those dangerous guys on your own!?) Celty tapped and not only showed her PDA to Shinra but pushed it on his face.

"Ouch...yeah..aieee...yeah I did! I remembered what you said about them and something was suspicious about them. You remembered a broken bottle so I went to find out if they had any but no such luck." Shinra breathed.

"So Celty, you don't know what held down your horse or better yet how they did it?"

When Celty nodded, Kadota continued.

"That bottle...did you see them use it?"

Celty shook her head.

"No. Well, I believe that _that_ bottle was there before the battle. Just a normal bottle. Unless you saw the label on it."

(No. I don't remember if it had a label on it...do you think that that bottle was just a background thing?)

"Probably. I don't see why they would leave behind something so useful, especially something that could stop a dullahan. Nor would they leave it for the public eye to see." Kadota turned and looked at Shinra.

He smiled and scratched his head. "Well, it was a chance. But now that you say it like that..." He was stopped by Celty.

(Of course! You could've been hurt. You **_IDIOT_**! I don't want to lose you to some bastards...) There were more sentences written but Shinra turned it away before finishing and hugged Celty.

"Oh sorry, my love! I will not do it again. Not now at least...ouch."

"Anyway, guys did you see Shizu-chan today? Finally, our city is back!" Erika cheered while Walker attempt to shut her up before another knife was thrown at them.

"Oi, yeah. He just punched the man into space." Togusa mumbled while he ate.

"Yeah, but he punched him without a reason. That is not Shizuo's way. And also Celty just told us that she saw him earlier. Isn't that weird? We haven't seen anything else flying. Only this dude. And I don't think it's a coincidence that he was wearing yellow clothes." Walker stated and everyone stopped.

"That's true. Celty, did that trip relax him so much that he didn't feel the need to punch anyone in the face?" Kadota asked.

(No.) She tapped and continued.

(He was angrier than before. We met at the cafe and I saw that he must've already gone to his house and left his stuff there. He wasn't carrying anything. He told me that the job was finished in the first few days but he stayed because they had agreed with his boss that he would stay there for a week. So, you'd presume a person would've been relaxed. But Shizuo wasn't.

Maybe something happened to the airplane or maybe at the airport. Maybe he saw someone.) She stopped and everyone understood that she was referring to Izaya.

(But when I asked him, he told me that everything was fine. That the trip was okay. But his face was starting to get angrier by the second. Also, he was looking around a lot. Like he was searching for something.)

"Or someone." Shinra spoke.

"You think he was searching for Izaya?"

"No, Erika-chan. I think he was searching for the person he punched. When he was with his boss, as Tom told me, he wasn't paying attention to them. He didn't speak or do anything. But when they met that man, he just punched him. Without him doing anything to provoke Shizuo."

"And when he got the answer he wanted from Kida-kun, he just left without a reason." A voice interrupted them.

Everyone turned and saw Tom leaning against the wall.

"Sorry, I overheard you talking about Shizuo and I noticed his strange behavior too."

"Ah, Tom-san would you like to join us? Did you finish your job?" Kadota smiled and tapped the seat near him.

"Ah, thank you. I'm starving. And yes we finished our tasks. Vorona just left and I thought about getting lunch, so..." He smiled and sat down.

"But anyway. Now that you mention it Shizuo was _searching_ for someone."

(Did you have any yellow-worn clients except from the one Shizuo punched?)

Tom scratched his chin. "No, we haven't. But we passed several. So I don't think he was searching for him. He punched that dude last week."

(Did he wear any yell...)

"Yeah. He wore it then too. But Shizuo was paying extra attention to him. Maybe he knew him."

"Or not. Did he see him first?"

"Oh...ah..yeah. I called that dude and told him that we were in the location he had chosen...Then Shizuo just walked off first and then stopped as I remember... Oh yeah, then that person typed something into his phone and then...bang!" He made a hand motion that signalled a punch.

"So maybe he punched him because he read what that man wrote?" Togusa stated.

"Yeah, but what was the meaning of those questions then?" Erika enquired and everyone paused.

"Maybe he read about something that was happening. A gang activity maybe? Or not. He left when Kida said that that person didn't know him."

"Yeah, Erika is right. And then he sent a text to someone." Walker continued.

"Oi...the phone." Tom yelled and stopped.

"What?"

"The phone. He broke his phone last week and as compensation, we gave him a new one. The latest model to be exact. But the phone he got out was a flip phone. An old model."

"So?" Togusa asked.

"No, no, no. He didn't buy a new one. I saw him using the new one earlier today. So my question is. What phone was that? Did it have a special number in it? And why did he text with that one and not with his new one?"

"Do you think that Shizuo is in a gang...no, wait" Erika slapped herself. "That's impossible. He hates gangs."

Tom nodded. "Since the first time I met him. But, from high school and after that he's hated them even more."

"Ha, I wonder why." Shinra mumbled

Everyone froze.

"Did anyone see Izaya?" Walker trembled.

"As Kida said, Izaya doesn't know about the pictures, so don't sweat it." Kadota stopped him.

"Yeah, but when he does find them then what? Dear god, who posted those photos. We are doomed."

No one disagreed.

Then Kadota remembered something. Something he wanted to ask Shinra.

"Oi, Shinra." He caught Shinra's attention and he stopped snuggling with Celty.

"Yeah, Kadota-kun?"

"Did you have any contact with Izaya or Shizuo when both of us left Raijin?"

He shook his head and continued hugging Celty. "After I went to the new school, I lost touch. Maybe because I had more stuff to do or because I had to move closer to that school. I didn't have any contact until...two years later...I think when I got the news."

"Oh, yeah. When Shizuo was in the prison."

Shinra stopped hugging Celty and moved his eyes towards Kadota.

"No." He said with a confused voice. "When Izaya was in the hospital."

Kadota froze. "What?"

"Yeah. Before you ask, Izaya has been in the hospital before and he doesn't only come to me. Second, I have heard about Shizuo being in prison but I don't know if that happened first or after the hospital incident. I got a call from a hospital, I don't remember the name right now, but anyway they called me to come as soon as possible. When I have asked why, they said that a friend of mine was there for four days and the last two he wouldn't cooperate with the doctors. So I went and found Izaya.

Alone inside a room with so many flowers in it. That would've surprised me if it wasn't for Izaya's face. When he noticed that I had entered the room he looked at me..." Shinra stopped and let his head fall down slightly .

"He was...broken. Sad. Angry. So many emotions that shouldn't describe Izaya. But his goddamned smirk was still on. He was smirking at me. But his eyes were so different that I just...couldn't. They said he was there because a building had fallen down on him. I didn't believe them then, nor do I now. After many conversations and so much persuasion, I managed to make him return to his treatment. It was...it was like he wanted to die." He stopped and locked his eyes dead on with Kadota's.

"The next news I got was when Shizuo came to my apartment. He had a damaged arm and so much blood on his clothes that I thought he'd jumped inside a barrel of blood. His arm wasn't broken but his muscles were...destroyed. Damaged beyond repair. But as the superhuman that he is, I managed to repair them."

"Wait..." Tom said after a long wait of silence.

"Did you say his muscles?"

" ...yes?"

"I know what day that was . It was maybe a month after Shizuo just started working with us. He was...now that you mention it. Quiet and collected. Calm, I must say. And then I saw a black silhouette. At first, i thought it was Celty but then when I looked again it was Izaya. He was standing at the opposite side of the road...just staring at Shizuo.

But he didn't talk. Oh no. He was staring at Shizuo like he wanted to burn holes in him. He had a sad smile on his face. Shizuo...didn't attack him. No. He just stared back for a long time and then before I said anything he walked towards Izaya. When he was a couple meters away...I think he talked to Izaya. But Izaya didn't answer. And then suddenly, there was a cutting sound that echoed in the streets and when I looked at the duo, Shizuo was still in the same place and Izaya had a knife in his hand. His hand was in the air and covered in blood, so much blood. Izaya's face was looking at the pavement.

Shizuo's arm started dripping blood and then after he touched it, he screamed so loud. Not from pain but anger. And after that, he chased him. Their typical chase."

"So after that their fights started. Think about it Kadota-kun. We hadn't heard of any fights between them when we were in high school." Walker observed.

"True. Or else we would've heard news of them." Shinra agreed.

(So, do you think that Izaya and Shizuo managed to become friends and then something happened for their relationship to roll away?)

"It is a possibility that we can agree on. Or maybe Erika found something about their relationship."

Erika frowned. "No, I haven't. My OTP slowly sinks."

"Wait. Erika, I haven't heard you talking or mumbling for several minutes. Did something cross your mind?" Kadota asked and waited for Erika to reply.

Erika opened her mouth and closed it.

"Yesterday, as I was walking home after a convention I had, I accidentally passed the building you fought at that morning. It was really late so there weren't any people there. So after I passed it, I heard some yells and screaming. Not for help or anything. A fight. So, as usual, I stood and eavesdropped behind one of the shop's trash cans on the road opposite the building's. Then because I heard the yells getting louder I... just panicked okay."

She made a fake heroic face and punched Walker when he started smirking.

"But anyway, was Shizuo's trip long?" She asked calmly.

(As I said, it was one week long and he returned back today.) Celty tapped and Tom nodded.

"Oh, ok. Anyway, after I heard the shouts getting quiet, I thought that the battle had stopped and decided to get out of my secret spot. But then a loud bang made me regret my choice and I hid behind it once again. When I turned to look at the building, I saw that the door was wide open, probably kicked open and in front of it was...Izaya. He was looking angry, furious. And then after some time of collecting himself, he just turned and left. So, I waited for the next person to come out. I wanted to see with whom Izaya was arguing with. And yes, I would've been surprised with Izaya's expression if it wasn't for what I saw next. Or better yet whom."

She stopped talking and looked at everyone with a serious face.

"I saw Shizuo."

 ** _-xxx-_**

"My dear Saki! Where is your beloved boyfriend?~" Izaya sang as he continued furiously tapping the keyboard.

"On his way."

"Well, then tell your boyfriend if he continues to make me wait, I will make him pay~" He smirked.

Saki turned and looked at him. He was seriously focused on his task. Saki honestly believed if he continued writing so fast, he would burn down his keyboard. Wow. The last time she's seen Izaya typing this fast and be so focused was when the Saika incident happened. Kida was only late by several seconds.

And only because he was on a quest for information for Izaya. Kida had been late before. Why did Izaya want him so much today? Did he find something? Did he want to ask him something?

...

Was it about the Yellow Scarves? Or the people that wore yellow clothes? Did he want information from their ex-leader alone? If that's the case then why was Izaya searching on the Internet for the thing he wanted to ask?

Did he want to blackmail Kida? What the fuck did he want?

Maybe he was searching for the information he needed for today. Yeah, that's more likely. While Izaya continued his work, Saki stood up and went over to Namie. She positioned her smirk and whispered.

"Did he lose something?"

A fake question to start a serious conversation. Izaya taught her that. The perfect way to get information with minimum effort. The person was taken back by that question, their guard was down and they were more open to serious ones. And because Namie knew Izaya in a way, she would get what she wanted easily.

"His pawns. That's why he's grumpy. Don't question him." She looked up from her monitor and whispered back.

"His pawns? How?" Now Saki was taken back.

Namie nodded. "Someone is blackmailing his clients and really slowly he is losing his playthings. Or I think he is. He was like that when I got here."

"Did he..." She stopped and clasped her hands together.

But Namie understood. "Thank god no. We are fine... for now."

Saki nodded and relaxed. "So something happened yesterday?"

Namie's eyes widened. "Yes, well..." She told her what happened yesterday.

Namie wanted information on what happened yesterday and the only person who could provide them now was Saki as one of the people who knew Izaya better.

But when Saki's eyes got bigger and her smirk almost disappeared, it gave her a different answer.

"Really? I haven't seen him use it before. I always saw him charging it but never...wow. Do you think someone told him to meet up and after that, something happened that drove us in this position?" She pointed at Izaya.

Namie nodded. "After the text, he got more angry and bossy. He hasn't even insulted me. That makes me unsure though. Did he...did someone text him the photos and now he is trying to find out who it was?"

Saki shook her head. "If that had happened, then he wouldn't have left the room angrily. And I believe no one knows his personal phone number to text him the photos. Did you see it? It is one of the old models."

Namie nodded and glanced at Izaya. He was still tapping angrily at the keyboard and probably had forgotten the other occupants in the room.

"Yeah, true. But what the fuck? That bastard could have someone that cares about him and texted him those pictures. But omg, it his personal phone. I don't know with whom he talks and what contacts he has inside it." She almost yelled and hoped that Izaya hadn't heard her burst.

Fortunately, he had his head turned towards the windows and suddenly a flying body was shown in the background. She opened her mouth but then she heard a snort. She looked at Izaya and saw him, getting even angrier while still holding his smirk. Thank god that she could read his eyes. He then continued writing.

After some time, Izaya said.

"See? Shizu-chan is back."

"I can see that. But that was a flying body and not a flying vending machine."

Izaya snorted (so it was him who had snorted, interesting) "Vending machine, a man. The same thing."

"A man?" She asked.

How had Izaya known that the body was a man? All she could see was a dot flying and then falling.

Izaya didn't answer but this time he fully showed his trademark smirk. He then stood up and went to the table which had his game. He moved the king forward and hit the red queen so that it fell down. He also moved a soldier forward and let it fall down in front of the king. He then went back to his chair and continued writing.

"Because I'm an informant, that's why!" He sang with a different tone.

Namie let that slide. Did he send someone after Shizuo? Probably. That's why he had known whom that body belonged to. But then why did he sound so angry?

Suddenly, there was a buzzing sound. Namie turned and watched Izaya. One of his goddamn phones again. Izaya caught one of the ones which were on his desk.

...

His personal phone?

Did he have it there the whole time? She glanced at the library. There weren't any phones there. How hadn't she noticed the phone? She could've seen who was texting Izaya and making him angry. Or at least what that person had sent him.

Izaya read the text again. He looked at it for so long that she thought time had frozen. But before she could ask anything, he turned to his second monitor and, with his phone still in his hands, he typed something. But with the other monitor in front of the second one, she couldn't see what he was typing. From the face he was making, she guessed that something serious was happening.

He typed and typed and then another sound was heard. She turned and looked at the printer. But? Didn't Izaya find his client's information three days ago? So whose information was he printing now? Izaya took the papers and left them on his desk while he went to the library to grab an envelope which he put the papers inside.

He then used his personal phone, which hadn't left his hand, and texted something. The phone vibrated again and when Izaya's face clouded, she understood that the one who texted Izaya wasn't playing around.

He texted something back and shoved his phone inside his pocket. Oh, she understood what he was doing now.

"Oh, no. You bastard! You are not leaving when you have so many ap..."

"I have already given them their information."

"What?"

"Geez, woman~ I have already given them their information. Ah, yes, all of them. One hour before you came, I delivered it myself. Here, your paycheck." He smirked and gave her another envelope.

She opened it and as he claimed there was money inside it.

"Why?" Namie asked.

"Why you ask? Well, as you saw I have something planned to do today. Life doesn't always go as you want it to." He smirked and moved to his desk.

"Like yours. Your brother is with another bit..."

"Goddammit! Shut up!" She yelled at him and pushed the envelope on her desk with so much strength that the sound it made echoed through the house.

He smirked and jumped towards the sofa.

"Melody to my ears~" He laughed.

But Saki knew that something serious was happening or better yet Izaya was going to meet someone important. That or he was afraid. That's why he was trying to make someone else miserable. That distracted him from the situation. But Saki was glad that the old Izaya was still present.

In the meantime, Izaya and Namie were talking (arguing and yelling) while Izaya put on his coat. Then, his face turned serious and with the envelope he had made several minutes ago (was he holding that the entire time he was arguing with Namie?) he went to the door.

But before he opened it, it was unlocked by none other than Kida. Kida jumped when he was met with Izaya's face but then he moved several meters away. With an awkward smile that showed more anger than regret, he spoke.

"I know that that I am lat..." But Izaya didn't let him finish his sentence.

He just pushed the envelope into Kida's chest and said.

"I don't care. Saki-chan will tell you the rest. Now, I want information on this person." He moved away from him and left the apartment.

Kida let him go and after several seconds he closed the door.

"Was I really that late to make him so angry?" He asked the two females.

"No someone texted him on his personal ph..." Saki started.

"What? Really? Wow, what happened to make him so furious? You two maybe didn't catch it but when he left the door, he was so irritated that I was sure he would punch me in the face." Kida laughed and opened the envelope.

"It was the second time, he got a text and yet again he left the same way. Angry. Who is that person who texts him?" Namie said aloud but she was just talking to herself.

"Yeah. Finally, the roles are reversed, aren't they?" Saki asked and both females laughed.

"Ha, finally. It is like now he has traded places with Heiwajima." She snorted.

"Oh wait! Do you think he is going to meet him?"

"Probably. Where else he would go?" Namie stopped and fell quiet. "But I still can't forget the pictures." She wondered after a while and touched her cheek.

Saki asked. "Do you think they had some kind of relationship? A...friendship?"

"Who knows? Maybe yes, maybe no." She stated.

Saki snorted. "Do...do you think that the one who texted Izaya is Shizuo-san?"

Namie laughed. "Oh...what...no!"

"...yes"

Both females turned at the forgotten male. Kida was still looking at the envelope.

"What?" Both females requested.

Kida looked at them. "Yes. I said that the person who texted Izaya was Shizuo-kun."

Saki and Namie shook their heads and one of them gasped.

"Kida..what are you saying?" Namie asked him.

Kida looked at the envelope again. "Either that or this is just a coincidence."

He then took out one of the pictures that the envelope had and showed it to the girls.

".?..yeah, and?" Both said.

Kida looked at them.

"In the photo, this man is hurt and lying on the pavement. He is wearing the same clothes he was wearing today. But near him is a van's bumper. But not just any van's bumper. It is a van I know very well. Kadota's van.

.

.

.

 **This person is the one that Shizuo punched today.**

 **And this picture was taken by Shizuo."**

* * *

 ** _Don't worry guys._**  
 ** _We will have some action finally going on in the chapter!_**  
 ** _See you then!_**


	5. The Aura

**_Hello Everyone!  
Long time no see! Finally I have some news to share with you! Here is the new chapter!  
Some questions will be answered, others will appear but this is the purpose of the fic. Untill we get in our duos POV, we will have to quess what happened or will happen. And untill then we have some time.  
But I have more news to share with you! I have a beta-reader now! Isn't that great!  
My beta is SareBear96 and she also has a AO3. You should check her work too!  
A huge thanks to her for help me edit this fic.  
But anyway, let's begin!_**

 ** _Fucking bastard! That bastard! I'll kill him!_**

...

 ** _When I find him...I'll end him!_**

Kida thought while walking down one of the busiest roads in Ikebukuro. He glanced around. Everyone, as far as he could tell, had some kind of work to do. Yet he was stuck looking for his fucking boss. He frowned and sat on one of the benches in the square.

Kida held his head. **_God, where is he?_** He wondered. He'd found what Izaya was looking for.

Ren Katumi. He was a really wealthy person. A doctor. A black market doctor, to be precise. Like Shinra. He'd borrowed some money from Shizuo's company and had paid them back just like he was supposed to. But Shizuo still hit him and sent him to the hospital.

What frustrated him was that the man had made an appointment to meet with Tom's team again . When Kida asked Tom why the man wanted to meet him again after he'd already paid back all the money, Tom had just shrugged. He hadn't known why he wanted to meet them again. The only thing that Tom knew was that he had more money to give back. Or so he'd thought.

Three days ago when Shizuo sent Ren into the sky, Tom believed that he only wanted that thing. But two days ago, Tom told him, the money that Ren borrowed had all been returned. Kida scratched his head. Why did Ren want to meet Tom again?

The chick who was with Tom mentioned the incident last week. So, Ren, as the blonde said, knew Shizuo. Or vice versa. If the way Shizuo was paying attention to Ren was any sort of clue.

Also, what did Shizuo do to that man when he was in the alley? And, why did he wear his colors? These were the questions he wanted answered the most.

Shizuo.

Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen the fortissimo lately. Maybe he had taken that time off Tom suggested. Well, he knew that Shizuo and Izaya were talking via those old phones. So, maybe they were together somewhere.

Did they find the photos? Or something related to these guys wearing his gang's color? Did they run away?

No, no, no. When he'd found enough information on the guy as Izaya wanted, he had gone to his office. But Izaya was nowhere to be found. Namie said that he was in his office that morning but had disappeared since.

This kept happening. One moment he was in the office and then he was elsewhere. He was always gone when Kida was looking for him. God! Why couldn't he just email him the information? Or at least leave the files in his office?

...

Kida couldn't, that's why. He'd gotten a message from Izaya telling him that he wanted the information delivered to him personally.

Kida squinted at the sun. That guy...must be really important to Izaya and Shizuo. Otherwise why would BOTH of them want information on him?

Did Ren do something? Maybe he murdered someone special?

Was he even important? He was just a normal guy with a really good job.

...

Was Ren connected to someone else? Someone more interesting? More personal?

Bastard.

Kida perused the information he had collected.

25 years old... The same age as that bastard... Maybe? Maybe was he the one that had posted the photos?

Nah. If he was Izaya wouldn't have asked for information. He would've gone and dealt with him.

Maybe was he the one blackmailing Izaya's clients?...no. Then why Shizuo would want information on him too?

'Ren was educated at Raijin Academy in Ikebukuro. He studied to become a doctor, which he accomplished, but became an underground one. Last week he was sent to the hospital due to a fight he picked with Shizuo Heiwajima. He is still inside...'

Kida scrolled through the pages until his eyes caught what had made him question that guy.

'...When Ren was school, he usually spent his time in a gang. The gang's name was unknown. But it was dangerous and one of the strongest in Ikebukuro. It was so strong that the other gang that coexisted at the time, 'Blue Squares', were always crushed by it. The gang really often picked fights with Heiwajima Shizuo, for unknown reasons, but were always defeated by him. Allegedly, the gang disappeared overnight due to an unlucky incident. Details on this incident are still unknown...'

...

That's why Shizuo was looking at Ren last week. He must have remembered him. That's why he was punched and sent to the hospital.

Well, at least the reason why Shizuo first punched him was solved. But why had he punched him the second time? Shizuo didn't have any reason to hit him, or as Tom told him.

Maybe, Shizuo remembered the gang's name? All he needed was the name and Kida could find the rest. But if he did so, hahaha...where would his body be found? Shizuo had punched Ren just because he remembered him being inside the gang. What would happen to him if he mentioned that gang and Ren's name?

Kida stopped walking. When had he even started walking? He couldn't tell. And why had he stopped?

"Kida-kun!" Someone called for him. A woman's voice and kinda energetic, too.

Kida followed the sound and frowned. Great! The Orihara twins. How could he find Izaya's sisters and not him? Bastard, he drove him crazy.

Meanwhile, he smiled and waved his hand to show that he'd heard Mairu screaming his name. He quickly closed the envelope and hid it inside his jacket.

"Oh~ Look who's here? Ikebukuro's favorite twins!"

"Really? Where are they? I don't think they are as fantastic as us, eh Kururi?" Mairu approached Kida and expressively gestured her hands as she spoke.

"Us. (We are the twins.)" Kururi said quietly, holding her sister's still moving hands.

"OMG, Kururi! Play along! OMG!" Mairu literally screamed at her and Kuriri hit her hand making Mairu yell.

"Loud. (You are so loud.)"

"Ah, Kururi! That hurts. You are so harsh~!"

"As I can see, you're doing fine." Kida smiled politely.

Mairu stopped rubbing her arm and hugged her sister.

"Oh, yes! We've just finished our karate lesson and decided to take a walk around."

"Around."

"Yes, Kururi is right. We were walking when suddenly it hit us. Why not come here to see it in person!" She told him, gesturing around.

"What are you referring to?" Kida pointed, totally confused.

"Building. (We came for the building as you did too.)" Kururi whispered and pointed to something behind Kida.

Kida turned to look at the building behind him. Of course. That's where his legs had brought him. In the building that he, Anri and Celty had fought the gang that wore his color.

The abandoned building.

Then he remembered. That wasn't the only reason why his gut brought him here. It was because of that picture.

The new photo that had been posted on the Dollar's website two days ago.

In the photo, Izaya and Shizuo were sitting on one of the benches that used to be in front of the building. Both of them looked up at the night sky. Izaya wore a different jacket and Shizuo was wearing a black jacket. They...were sitting a little too close to each other. But as people had pointed out, there were some papers in their laps so that's why the duo was so close. But that led to the next question. What did those papers contain?

The building behind them, at first glance, was the one they had fought in front of a few days ago. In other words, the abandoned building. But in the picture, it was still active. The lights were on, people were seen both inside and outside.

That's why he was here. The building was both inside his thoughts and in his work. But he had found absolutely nothing from it. Only that it was an office and it was new compared to the others. He had searched and searched but no such luck. Kida found nothing. He wanted to know more and he knew the only ones who knew about this building were the two people that everyone now avoided.

He refocused on the present and noticed Mairu talking. Probably at him but he hadn't heard anything. Kururi was looking at the building and totally ignoring her sister as well.

...

Wait! Maybe the sisters knew about this building. They lived here, as he remembered, with their brother until he found his own apartment. They were living in Ikebukuro too, so...

"Do you know this building?" Kida asked, eyeing them carefully.

Mairu stopped talking and focused on Kida.

"Yes. (We know this building.)"

"Yeah as Kururi said! That building was an office of some sort...that's probably why it's abandoned now. As I recall, it was only designed to be an office building and nothing else. We always passed this building when we were younger. Lots of people passed here and entered it."

"Brother. (We passed this building with our brother every day on our way to school.) Entered. (He often entered it. Probably for work.) Maybe not."

"Yeah, I agree with Kururi. We often stopped here and waited on one of the benches until Iza-nii returned. Now that I remember, he often came out angrier than before. He was just doing his job but what confused me most was why Iza-nii always came here. Back then, I thought the job he had was so demanding. Well maybe because I didn't know what job he did but now...it's still a mystery."

"Injured." Kururi whispered.

Mairu stopped talking and stared at Kururi. Kida did the same thing .

"When did you see Iza-nii injured? I don't recall seeing..." Mairu started but her sister interrupted her.

"Every day. (Every day, he came out of that building.) Injured. (He often had some bruises or cuts.) Outside. (That's why he made us wait outside and told us never to enter the building)"

"I...wow. You're right. I do recall that. That's why he came out angrier. A fight maybe? Blackmail? Nah, this is our brother we're talking about..." Mairu started laughing and Kururi copied her.

Kida although he had heard what the twins were saying, had approached the building door. It was full of dust and had become rusted over the years. But there were clues that the building had been opened recently. Kida looked at the windows. There were all closed with slates of wood. He wanted so much to enter it to see exactly what this building was hiding but...he couldn't.

Maybe because of the eerie atmosphere that the building was giving off. Maybe because of that big stain in the alley. Or maybe because his gut was telling him not to enter.

Kida frowned. He went to the nearest window and peered inside. It was difficult but he managed to see some desks, stairs and an elevator.

"See? I told you that this building was an office once. Look at that desk. It's definitely a reception." A voice startled him and he turned towards it.

Fuck, the twins! They must've noticed that his attention was elsewhere and followed him.

"Fuck! Wow, okay! You don't need to yell right in my ears!" Kida yelled back and Mairu smiled.

"Never pay attention to something else when a lady is talking to you."

"What lady? I can't see her." Kida challenged.

But Mairu just smirked at him while Kururi took pictures of the building.

"Do you think that Izaya and Shizuo were friends?" Mairu asked and stared at him.

"What..um..I think so. Did you see the photos? Wait...do you–?" Kida mumbled, partly because he was taken back by how Mairu had pronounced their names.

Fuck of course! They were Izaya's sisters. Of course, they'd know something about this situation. Maybe more. He was dumb, he knew that. And judging from Mairu's smirk, she definitely knew something. Kida scratched his head.

But maybe they didn't. Why would they come to the building if not to find clues? Something that proved that the duo were friends. True friends.

But Mairu had started laughing and approached Kida. "If we knew something about this Kida-kun, we wouldn't search for evidence. Or information. You know...for personal reasons. But what surprises me is that you're here. Why? Do you want to f..." She was cut by her sister's hand.

"No...what..wait. Are you saying...?" Then it was Kida's turn to laugh. "I'm on a mission. Your fucking brother's mission. He wants information on a certain guy. But I was so distracted that I didn't notice where I was going until I arrived here."

Mairu snorted. "Well, I see you're as confused as us and the rest of the city." She stopped and stared at the building.

Kida did too and the three of them were silent all lost in their own thoughts.

"Photos?" Kururi said after a while, surprising the other two.

Kururi waited for Mairu to elaborate as usual, but her face showed that she didn't understand what her sister meant. So, Kururi repeated.

"Photos?"

"Yeah? What about them?" Kida asked.

Kururi pointed to a sign and then her phone. "Photos."

She then gestured to the building. "New photo."

Mairu gasped and nodded. After a while, Kida shook her impatiently and Mauri started talking.

"Wait! Goddamnit! I'm trying to find the proper way to say it! Geez... Kururi said that the previous photo we got was always addressed at Iza-nii and Shizuo-san. But the new photo wasn't pointing at what Iza-nii was doing but the opposite. It showed the building. That person wanted to show something, but what?" Mairu finished and Kida's eyes widened.

Did that person...know about the fight? Did they want to point that out? Or were they trying to show the gang activity? Of his gang? His colors? Did they want revenge? If that was the case then why choose a photo that showed the duo? If they wanted to show what had happened here four days ago then they would've found another way to do so.

Were they...were they the leader of that gang? That wore his colors? Those guys he found had said something about moving up. Maybe they were playing with him? But who?

No...there was no way. That picture was posted to show Izaya and Shizuo. But what role did the building play? Was it guiding Kida to find what happened to it? What caused it to close? Why it was abandoned?

Or was it guiding him to investigate what that stain was on the ground?

"You're wondering why that building closed, right?" Mairu shook him from his thoughts. "Well, I can tell you that it closed when we were still in the kindergarten." She told him and moved towards her sister.

"The week?" Kururi wondered and Mairu let her head fall on her sister's shoulder.

"Maybe. You think that he did it?" Mairu asked her sister and she got a frown in reply.

"What week?" Kida asked, clearly wanting to enter the conversation.

Mairu stopped and collected her thoughts before she spoke.

"We remembered a week that Iza-nii disappeared and then he reappeared again. We don't know why he'd gone or where he went. But after one week, that we spent at a friend's house, he came back. He was really tired. We remember he had some bandages wrapped around him. Everywhere. His eyes were weary and even his attitude was quiet. Something must've happened to make him so quiet. After he got us and took us home, he stayed there for a week. We managed to see that he'd been seriously injured in several places.

During that time he slept nearly every day. Iza-nii never sleeps that much, but that week he was really exhausted. Sometimes he left home, but he'd always return even more bitter and unhappy. We tried to cheer him up but nothing helped. Then one day he answered a phone call, left the house and was his usual self again. Afterwards, when he took us to school the next morning, we passed that building. We asked him why he didn't go inside and he replied that his work was done in a really happy voice." Mairu stopped and watched Kida.

"So you believe that when Izaya disappeared it was because he found a way to close this building?"

"Probably. Think about it. He always came out of it with bruises and then, after one week of disappearance, the building suddenly closed? It can't be a coincidence!" She yelled and hugged her sister harder.

Until the pepper spray touched her eyes.

"Ahhhahha." Mairu yelled and thrashed around holding her face.

Kururi whispered. "Warning. (I've warned you!)"

Kida smiled at the twins' antics. Well, that story must mean something, right? Izaya must be involved with this incident too. Well, from the way the twins described it, he was sure that Izaya must've closed the business. But why was he covered in bruises? Izaya wouldn't battle anyone without his knives. He always had them on him. Also he's really good at avoiding hits. So why?

That's what didn't click. Izaya would've found a way to blackmail and destroy that business with information. He wouldn't go and pick a fight. That wasn't his style. So, the question remained.

Why was that building closed? And how?

"Ahhh...Kururi look! Don't hate me please...ah I won't do it again! Thanks! Now, look...no! Look behind you!" Mairu spoke furiously and pointed behind her sister's back.

Kururi turned and Kida followed her gaze. Behind them were Tom and his team. Tom was talking and Vorona nodded occasionally in response to the conversation. Shizuo smoked as he walked up ahead, clearly not paying attention to the conversation.

"Look! Shizuo-san is back!" Mairu sang and Kururi agreed with a soft yes.

"Back? He came back four days ago." Kida disagreed, while Mauri waved her hand dismissively.

"Yeah...yeah. He came back from that trip. But he took three days off. Maybe for sickness. I don't know. Kururi says that she saw him talking to Iza-nii five days ago and again three days ago."

"What?"

"Yeah, I know, Kida-kun. I'm also lost for words. See that cafe." Mairu pointed and continued talking. "Well, we were there four days ago and while I was texting with someone, Kururi saw Iza-nii enter that building. When she told me I started wondering if his past issues had come back. So, while I was searching for information on my brother's doings, Kururi saw another person enter the building. We didn't know who it was at that moment, but the next day we met up with Erika-chan. She told us that she'd seen our brother and Shizuo-san leaving this building."

"Angry."

"Yes, both of them were angry. But Kururi saw them again when I was in my karate lesson. She saw them arguing with each other."

"Do you remember when you saw them, Kururi-chan?" Kida interrupted Mairu.

"...night."

"Did you see them holding any phones?"

"Why?"

"I believe that your brother is using one to contact Shizuo."

"An old phone?"

"Yes, Mauri an old...wait how did you know that?"

"Was it an orange flip phone?"

"Yes."

"That's his personal phone. He only has the numbers that are important to him on it. OMG Kururi do you..."

"Were? (Do you think they were friends?)"

"I don't know anymore." Mairu said, confused as well.

Kida curiously watched the twins as they spoke to one another, their conversation seeming almost telepathic. He tried to parse together details from their disjointed conversation. Only the important phone numbers? Was Shizuo's number important? But he was Izaya's enemy. How could Shizuo's phone number have gotten important? Also why did Shizuo have one too? Did he also have an important phone? His personal?

And how had he not smashed it?

Kida shook his head. Whenever he started getting answers, more questions began to appear. But still, he knew where Izaya had gone that night when he'd told him to search for Ren.

But Kida didn't want to be right.

He sighed and looked back at Tom's team. They'd stopped walking now. Tom and Vorona were leaning against one of the poles while Shizuo smoked several meters away and leaned at another one. Tom had stopped talking but Vorona was still nodding. Maybe she was answering Tom's question. Shizuo watched the sky, his mind obviously still elsewhere. Tom noticed Kida and waved.

Kida waved back and smiled. He then gestured his head towards Shizuo questioningly and Tom shrugged with a pout. Well, not even Tom knew what was happening to Shizuo.

What had Izaya told him to make him so quiet and vice versa?

He wished both of them would go back to how they were before. Suddenly, Shizuo moved from the pole and sniffed at the air. He then tore the pole from the ground and threw it towards someone.

All of them turned to look at whom Shizuo had thrown the pole. After the fog cleared, they saw a black silhouette. It turned and there was a smirk. A familiar smirk.

Izaya stepped out of the fog, smirking at Shizuo. He closed the phone he was holding and hid it inside his jacket before making his move. He threw a knife at Shizuo who caught it in his mouth. Shizuo smashed it with his teeth before lifting up a vending machine and throwing it in return. Izaya jumped and aimed more knives at Shizuo, still maintaining his smirk. He threw one knife directly towards Shizuo's heart but the blonde caught it and threw it back. Izaya snatched it from the air and smiled. It seemed just like one of their usual fights.

Kida studied them. They were fighting but...something didn't fit. Izaya hadn't teased or played with Shizuo and Shizuo hadn't screamed Izaya's name.

Their meeting. Did something happen to cause this change?

They continued fighting and a few people stopped to watch them. Well, at least the photo made the city more confident. Shizuo and Izaya started their chase, moving further away from the crowd.

"...but isn't Iza-nii a little quiet?"

"Kill. (Also, Shizuo-kun is trying to kill him!)" Kururi observed and Mairu gasped.

"You're right! Shizuo-san is trying to kill Iza-nii. Well, that's normal but Shizuo-san would never actually kill someone. Then why are his hits deadlier today. Does he want to kill Iza-nii? I've never seen him try to kill our brother for real before. The things he threw at Iza-nii were always a few meters away from him. Or at least near enough to just hurt him, not kill!"

"..." Kida watched as the pair slowly disappeared.

Kururi was right. Shizuo _WAS_ trying to kill Izaya.

So that meeting hadn't gone well.

"..ahhh. You're right! We must leave." Mauri suddenly shouted and turned to Kida. "Kida-kun. We must roll. We've got some things we need to do."

"See."

"Yeah, see you around." Kida shouted at them half relieved and half thankful that they'd left.

God. He had to admit. Izaya had a really hard job. He was just with them for a few minutes and his head was ready to explode.

Kida turned to look at the building. Even though he'd seen a normal reaction from the duo, he still had some questions. But how would he get answers?

"That building is really old." Someone said and Kida turned to see an old man examining the building too.

Probably he'd seen the picture too. There were a few other people here too.

"Sure is." Kida agreed, ready to leave.

"Pardon me but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation with those twins."

"Yeah, and?" Kida asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Indeed. That building was an office. But Orihara wasn't the one who closed it."

That caught Kida's attention. He stopped walking away and moved back to his place.

"Really?"

"Really. Do you see that stain?" The stranger pointed at the alley.

"Yeah. Does that mean something?"

"Well, maybe it does or maybe it's just a stigma of the past."

"So you're saying that the building was involved in some risky business, there was a fight and that...stain was the blood that got lost in that fight."

"Kinda."

Kida turned at the old man. "Kinda?"

"Yes. Indeed the office was involved in dangerous activities. Although the fight didn't happen in that alley. It happened inside. It was a long fight. Even though the fight was in the news, the people involved in it were never recognised."

"And how do you know that?"

"Well, I lived in the opposite building and late one night I heard voices coming from the office. I saw the lights were on so I called the police and later an ambulance."

Kida nodded. "So, that made the building close."

But the old man shook his head.

"No?"

"No, my boy."

Kida looked at him confused and then shook his head. The stain.

"Yes. That incident made the building close."

"I don't...understand."

"Of course, you don't." He pointed at it. "That's blood."

Then he looked up.

"That night...someone fell off the roof."

 _ **-xxx-**_

She could feel him. He was close. So close. She was so close.

Anri watched the people walking around, yet she couldn't find the one that she wanted. She walked as her eyes turned redder. Each step she took, she could feel him more and more.

Anri had managed to find the person that'd hurt her child. He was surprisingly young, around Shinra's age. After some digging and questioning of all her children, she'd managed to find out that he'd gone to this building and knocked out the guard to get inside. But he hadn't stolen or destroyed anything. He'd simply hit the guard and then... just left.

Anri wanted to know more. She needed more information. And there was no way she'd go to Izaya for it. She signed.

That man who'd hurt her child would have some explaining to do. He was already on Anri's bad side. Unfortunately for him, a friend of the guard had gone to pick him up. Furthermore, that driver was cut from Saika, too.

She'd found him and asked him a few questions. He was indeed the one that had taken her other child to the hospital but was also his partner on the job. He'd seen the face of the man and Anri tried to memorize it too.

Although, she couldn't really see the face well, she remembered the way he stood and how he walked. Anri had sent that image to her child in the hospital and indeed that was the man.

Anri then sent that image to all of Saika's children and after a while, she was told that one had managed to cut him. But...the man was resisting.

Fortunately, she now had him on her radar. That's why she was searching for him now. He was close. Really close.

She turned into one of the alleys and stopped. More specifically, she fell down. Not because she'd stepped on something and tripped but...

 _Because it hurt._

Something hurt. It hurt very much. She lifted her torso and sat on her legs, gripping her chest over her heart. God, it burned!

She felt like something was tearing apart inside her. Anri lifted her head. She was still in the entrance of the alleyway. She gulped. In this position, everyone could see her and she could also see the road in front of her. But that wasn't what scared her. Her eyes were still red.

She tried to stop it but the pain was causing Saika to panic. Wait? Panic? Why was Saika panicking? What was happening?

She grasped her T-shirt. It burned so much. She wanted to cry. Saika wanted to leave but at the same time, it stayed because of fear.

What, fear?

Suddenly, she heard gasps. No. ** _No!_**

They'd found her. What would she do? Anri lifted her head again and opened her eyes (when had she closed them?) and looked ahead. She sighed in relief.

No one was looking at her. Everyone was looking at something else really far away. She breathed but felt the pain yet again.

But this time it was getting closer. She could feel something heading towards her, making her weak, scared and unable to move.

Anri lifted her head again with what little strength she had and looked around. Something was thrown and after the fog cleared, she recognised the famous duo. Fighting. Shizuo lifted objects and threw them at Izaya who avoided the projectiles and threw knives back at him.

But Anri wasn't paying attention to the fighting but at a specific person. The one that was making her weak.

 _Izaya_.

When he moved closer to her, Anri wanted to scream. Something was surrounding Izaya. Something that made Saika scared. But Anri had approached Izaya before. She had talked to him.

There hadn't been this dark aura around him in the past. Why could she feel something dark moving around him now?

Finally, Saika screamed and Anri felt it in her head. She gripped her head painfully, desperately pulling herself to her feet and running away. Away from the aura, away from the fight.

Away from Izaya.

She stopped several meters away when Saika finally stopped screaming and talking. Anri gasped for air. What had just happened?

Saika spoke to itself until suddenly quiet was spread throughout Anri's mind.

'Saika?'

Saika then showed her an image. Her radar. Specifically, the man she was after from the beginning. But then the image changed.

Izaya. Then Saika showed his aura. Not the one she'd seen when she'd met him before. That had been a red one with some blue near his heart.

No, this one was **black**.

 ** _-xxx-_**

"I'm sorry." "Excuse me." "Sorry."

Mikado repeated his apologies while avoiding the crowd. It was late. Midnight, his watch told him. He was with the Blue Squares again. Not as their leader like Aoba wanted but again as the candidate to become one. Aoba had dragged him back and told him to become the leader.

Aoba had said that he could do anything with the gang. Anything at all. But even though the suggestion was really nice, he'd refused. He'd promised Kida that he wouldn't go back. Even if it was his last option.

Mikado trusted Kida on this one. He knew more about this. So when they tried to persuade him further, he'd left, telling them not to bother talking to him again. But Mikado knew that Aoba would still try again to make him their leader. Why did Aoba want him as the leader? He was...not that kind of leader.

Anlso, he wouldn't spend today talking to the Blue Squares. Oh, no. He had more important things to do. All week, he'd been trying to find the one that'd made that fake website. His website. Well, to be honest he'd let the Dollars go. He didn't want any more bad stuff to happen. He was...tired. So he'd let those 'ads' appear.

Mikado thought that'd be the end but as always it wasn't. Someone had made that website to post...those photos. He'd found him. Oh, yeah he had. But later, he'd found that every day that person changed phones and threw away the old ones. But today he had him. He'd woken up earlier and managed to find the phone that guy currently had. So, he followed it. He had the GPS. He had everything.

But when the fight between Shizuo and Izaya had started, he'd lost hope.

The GPS showed _Izaya_.

Whenever he moved the GPS followed. He couldn't believe his eyes. There must've been a mistake he'd thought and tried to gain back the signal. But yet again it showed Izaya. He then spent all day following him, but not as close as he wanted. The fight continued until the afternoon or so. But then Aoba had shown up and messed up his plans. Maybe that's why he'd gone out easily this time. He was angry, he really was. Because he'd not only missed the fight but also the sight of Izaya.

Mikado searched all the corners and alleyways of Ikebukuro but couldn't find Izaya. Or the signal. He stopped and frowned.

He was so close to finding out if it truly was Izaya that had caused all of this. For the most part, he didn't believe that Izaya was the one who'd made the website or the one that'd posted the images. Also, as Saki had said, Izaya never threw out his phones. He kept them.

Mikado was so confused. Soon, that guy would throw out his phone and everything would start from the beginning. He jumped over some debris that the fight had left and stopped.

 _Izaya_.

Izaya was right in front of him but he had his back facing him. Mikado quickly moved to hide behind the nearest wall. Izaya was staring down at the debris and shook his head. Why? Hadn't he caused that? Why did he look so confused over this?

Izaya then took out his phone and texted someone. Mikado pulled out his phone and typed the signal.

.

.

.

He found the phone. Mikado cheered up but then he saw the address. It wasn't here. Izaya wasn't holding the phone. But he realised the signal didn't move, meaning that guy had already thrown away the phone.

Darn it! Mikado wanted to shout out. Everything lost. He'd have to start from the beginning all over again. He signed and watched Izaya pacing back and forth.

Mikado kicked the pole near him and cursed. Why did nothing today go as he wanted?

Suddenly, the signal moved. Mikado watched it move... The guy hadn't thrown out his phone. He still had it!

Mikado turned and examined Izaya for several moments before he started running, following the signal.

He would find him, whoever that person was.

 _ **-xxx-**_

The black aura was close. Anri could feel it. Saika was screaming at her.

'It's close.' 'Approach it.' '...examine it and **LOVE IT!** '

Anri closed her eyes in frustration. Yes, she wanted to find out why Izaya had that black aura around him, but she also wanted to leave it be. She didn't want to relive that pain. It wasn't only pain she felt either. Agony. Sadness.

.

 _Death_.

Saika wanted to feel that aura, wanted to scar it, love it. But at the same time, it felt sadness and...regret? Anri shook her head.

Did Saika know that aura? Did it own it before? Why did it feel regret?

Anri moved and turned right while Saika's voice started getting louder. Anri muted it and focussed only on the radar telling her where the man was.

 **Death!**

She held her head and after a while, she took out Saika. Anri moved towards the aura and with a quick motion, she slashed it. Anri opened her eyes. She couldn't feel anything anymore. Not even Saika was shouting or talking. It was silent. She turned her eyes down and finally she saw what she had slashed.

There was...a black blob. Like Celty's shadows. It was wriggling around and changing patterns but stayed in place. She hadn't slashed it. That's why she hadn't felt Saika talking.

Anri couldn't hurt it. The blob was moving but didn't let out smoke when it changed shape. So, it wasn't Celty's shadows.

Anri held Saika closer and tried to bring back the radar.

.

.

.

The radar was pointing here. So, did Izaya know she was following him? That's why he'd used a distraction. He'd created that thing to make her lose track of him. But why would he do that? Anri felt like this wasn't Izaya's doing.

Izaya loved playing with his playthings. Loved seeing them being tortured. Then why didn't she feel Izaya's presence?

Was Saika wrong? No, Saika was never wrong! Also why would it lied to her? She believed that all these years would mean something to it.

But Saika, even though it heard her talking, didn't answer. It stayed quiet.

Why?

Suddenly, the blob moved but Saika was faster. It moved Anri's arms and legs and the blade pierced the blob. Anri was confused when Saika had moved her body but was more shocked when the blade started glowing red.

The blob _screamed_.

When the screams died out, the blob was cut in half and slumped. One half disappeared in thin air and the other floated on the ground.

 _Waiting._

Saika stopped shouting and once again turned mute. Anri's eyes changed into pure red she knew and felt control of her body transferred back to her. She gasped and then fell down with Saika.

Saika fell several meters away and Anri looked up at the blob.

What just happened?

Why...did the blob scream? Why did only one half stay behind? And why didn't she feel anything from it anymore? She didn't felt neither danger, nor regret, nor sadness.

Nor death.

It just stayed there waiting... Anri stood up and went to retrieve Saika.

.

.

It was quiet... Why?

Anri shook her head. She hadn't come here to be confused or scared. She came because she followed the radar to that person she was looking for. The one that nearly killed her child. Anri's eyes became red yet again and, with a scream of determination, pointed Saika and touched the blob.

But what it did... No.

Why did Saika let it do that?

The blob was merged into Saika. Saika then moved inside her head and once again transformed into an image inside her head. Anri closed her eyes and tried to see what Saika was showing her.

...the radar! The radar shifted and now she had the dot of the person she was after on it again.

It was close. The show must go on.

 _ **-xxx-**_

As he ran Mikado started seeing familiar roads and buildings. Mikado maneuvered through the people that walked slowly and started steadily moving faster. He was still on the hunt for that person.

That person moved faster. Now and then he stopped, but whenever Mikado got near, he always moved. Another the problem was that Mikado couldn't see or find that person in the crowd. He was always looking around and ahead when he got closer to that guy. But it was like this person had different forms. There wasn't any person that Mikado had seen twice in his hunt.

He was starting to get suspicious. Did Izaya find out that Mikado was following him and gave his phone to a random person? And then that person to another and another...only to confuse Mikado? Well, Izaya was smart and fucking good at those kinds of games but...come on. He could have just thrown it and made Mikado start the hunt again.

The GPS moved again and Mikado entered Ikebukuro's familiar roads. Where was that guy going? Even though Mikado was suspicious, he couldn't stop the hunt yet. Something was wrong. Something was going to happen.

Good, bad, Mikado didn't have any idea. But this feeling...

That **aura**...

He could feel it. Mikado could taste it. And even though there were hints towards an early end, he continued moving.

Mikado continued following the GPS and found himself turning right. To a familiar road. A very familiar road...

He looked again at his GPS and saw that they'd had stopped moving. Mikado looked up...

He knew this building. But which building was it? Or who lived in it? His mind blanked.

The GPS showed this road but it wasn't inside the building. It was still on the road. Mikado moved forward and looked for the person but was disappointed when he only found a yellow phone. He picked up and inspected it. When he opened it, there was a message on the screen saying that the phone needed the right time and date...

So that person knew technology. He had rewritten the phone memory. He was an expert. At least this was something...

He looked at the phone. An old classy one. A flip phone. Now that Mikado saw it, it was really similar with...

Shizuo's phone...?

He sighed and threw it in the garbage. Now everything was back to the beginning... Mikado started walking back home when finally something crossed his mind.

That person had thrown the phone here. Meaning that person had entered that building. But...wait!

Finally, his fears exploded and worries appeared.

That building! It was someone's home. Mikado started running inside.

That home...

It was...

 _ **-xxx-**_

Saika moved, ran and half-lifted Anri. Anri was letting Saika guide her while she watched her radar. She was close, she could feel it. But the aura, the dangerous aura started appearing too. The blob that was still in her sword, was starting to resurface. But Anri didn't notice that. Neither did Saika.

Both of them were looking forward...searching...try to find...to love.

Anri was still in her head while also looking at the road. She would find the person she needed to love. He was close. So close.

The aura started changing from blue to black. Anri could feel him. But the aura was somewhat...different. It wasn't the same as she'd felt when she first approached Izaya or when she'd found the blob. It was...darker.

More dangerous. More murderous. Anri stopped moving or Saika did.

...Why?

Anri could feel that person. He was close. Why did Saika stop moving? She tried to move but Saika denied her. Suddenly, the dot disappeared and her eyesight whitened. Anri found herself elsewhere. She started walking up some stairs and saw some doors. She looked at them...the numbers. She studied the numbers...

But why she couldn't feel anything? Why didn't she move with her will? Or...Saika's?

What was happening?

Unaware of what was happening, the blob escaped the sword and disappeared into thin air.

After it had completely disappeared, Anri understood what she was watching.

The person! She was watching what that person was looking at. Anri was in his eyesight. Fortunately, Saika regained control and she started seeing in front of her again.

She found herself elsewhere. Anri must've approached the location of the persons. She looked at the building.

No.

Suddenly, the guy moved and Anri felt...

Satisfaction.

No!

She ran inside.

 _ **-xxx-**_

Like always! Fucking always! He even saw him fight today but no...

'Kida-kun! Our appointment for my information will be tomorrow. I have some things to attend to..bye bye, Kida-kun. See you again~'

Izaya had called him. Kida was pissed as usual at Izaya's demands. Kida wanted some quality time with Saki tomorrow, but no that bastard had to meet tomorrow. And no, Kida couldn't give Izaya's information today because Izaya had to do some stuff today. Like fighting Shizuo and destroying lives.

He kicked some rocks on the pavement. Damn! He wanted to be free tomorrow. Kida could've left the information with Namie but no...Izaya wanted it in person.

And for what? Why was this guy so important? Was he...the one that made the website? And why both Shizuo and Izaya want information about him. Kida ran a hand through his hair. Damn!

Not only had he wasted his time today but he also found more questions than answers. That building...

Who had fallen off? And did they survive? Was it...Izaya? The twins said that he never entered that building after that. Yet Kida had information suggesting that Izaya went inside recently. Kida turned left.

Goddamnit! The twins and Orihara...the person who fell...Ren and Shizuo were some of the things he'd try to investigate tomorrow. After Izaya's appointment, of course. He stopped.

Finally home. Kida would hug Saki, go to bed and eat. Something relaxing, at least. He took out his keys but a reflection made him flinch and he dropped them. He turned to inspect it.

.

.

"What are you doing here?" Kida asked.

The silhouette moved.

Kida **screamed**.

* * *

 ** _Is Kida ok?_**  
 ** _What happened between Izaya and Shizuo?_**

 ** _Both of them (hopefully) will be answered in the next chapter. Untill then thank you for reading!_**


	6. A Familiar Face?

**_Hello Guys! Long time not see! Here we have finally a chapter of Faded Memories! I hope you like it. A big thanks to my beta-reader again._**

 ** _Let's begin._**

* * *

Today was really quiet. The birds sang, people went to their jobs and everyone lived their busy or peaceful lives. It was lovely, so beautiful, so...quiet. Until, of course, Saki's idiot boyfriend decided to work. And at the hospital no less. After he was nearly stabbed to death!

"Are you STUPID!? Do you see how I AM?"

"Oh, I clearly see that my dear associate, but you were the one who wanted to see me right now. And if you want that then... you must deal with the consequences."

"You wanted that fucking envelope so much! You didn't even let me leave it with your secretary!... Fucking BASTARD! It was your fault that I got stabbed because of...ouch!"

"KIDA-KUN!" Saki yelled and went to his side to hit him lightly on the head. "Stop yelling! It doesn't help you or solve anything."

"Saki-chan is right Kida-kun! You're the one who looks stupid, not me. See ne~ You heard yourself. Lovely isn't it~" Izaya said while examining the envelope Kida had given to him.

"When I have my strength back , I'll show your face what lovely means!" Kida growled. Izaya closed the envelope and held it to his chest and mimicked someone in danger.

"I'm getting blackmailed! I'm so scared! _Ah_ ~" Izaya made a pathetic yell and then smirked at Kida.

"Don't complain! You brought me here to finish your job. Or more importantly, to make the hard part of your day leave, am I right, _ne~_."

"Fucking wow, Captain Obvious. Fucking finish the job so I don't see you again for months."

Izaya stopped examining the envelope for a second and glared at Kida.

" You and I both know that won't happen."

Kida sighed and fell back onto the bed. "... _yeah_."

The room fell quiet. Saki looked at her boyfriend. Kida had fallen onto his pillow and was glaring at Izaya who paced the room as he read the envelope.

The hospital room had two beds, one occupied by Kida and the other, Saki didn't know. There was a curtain in the middle of the room and she couldn't see the other bed or even the window. She sighed and brushed some of Kida's hair away from his face. He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back.

Even though Kida had been stabbed he wanted to finish the job as soon as possible, for his own convenience and also because the job was already finished. Kida didn't want to see Izaya again for at least several days. And if he wanted that, well then he should just cooperate.

Izaya continued his pacing, ignoring Kida's glare. After Kida was stabbed, Saki had found him in the hallway of their apartment. She didn't hear him scream and she was sure that if it weren't for the two people that'd helped her move Kida, then he would be dead. Both of Kida's friends had found him and alerted Saki who in turn called the only person she could trust. **Izaya**.

When Kida found out, he would kill her. She knew that. But Izaya was the best option this time. Saki knew that the ambulance would've taken time to arrive and time was precious. Kida had already lost too much blood. But Izaya had hidden cards up his sleeves. So after Saki had called him and explained the situation, she and Kida's friends carefully moved Kida. By the time they got out, a taxi was already waiting for them.

Once they got Kida inside the car, Saki hopped inside and it brought them to this hospital just in time. Kida's wound was really deep but he would survive. He was stabbed in the right side of his stomach. It would easily heal and the doctor said the scar would close soon. Saki was happy and most of all relieved that Kida was okay.

But she still had one question. Who had stabbed Kida? And why did they do it? Was it for revenge? Or was it...the Slasher? Kida claimed he knew the person who stabbed him, but before she could ask who it was Izaya had invited himself into the room.

Saki was sure that Kida would scream and scold her for telling Izaya about the incident. But she knew they both cared about each other. The feeling was just buried deep. Really deep. Well she had proof from Izaya's side, at least. When Saki had told him that Kida was stabbed, he immediately told her to move him outside. So she knew Izaya cared. But from her boyfriend's side...

Well the main question still remained! Why did Izaya bring them to this hospital in particular? Was someone here that he wanted to meet? Did this hospital remind him of anything? From the way he was acting, alert and ready for action, she suspected that was the case. But...why _this_ hospital?

It didn't even take emergency cases, as she'd found out later. But they had taken Kida in. Also, it wasn't one of the cheapest or the most expensive of hospitals. It was just a regular hospital. Did Izaya find anything?

"... **NO, YOU'RE THE IDIOT HERE, YOU BASTARD!** " Someone screamed and Saki returned to the present.

Kida was screaming, or better yet yelling, at Izaya who just watched Kida lose his patience. Izaya had stopped in front of the curtain as Kida continued thrashing around and cursing him.

Izaya closed his eyes, maintaining his smirk as he tilted his head, and said in a condescending voice as if he were dealing with a child.

"I never said that, Kida-kun. I merely said the information you gave me isn't the whole truth."

"In other words, it's _**useless**_!"

"If you want to take my completely clear sentence that way, then _yeah_ ~"

"When I find the strength to attack, I'll show you what clear is. It definitely won't be your face!"

"Ne~ Your information is inadequate is all I'm saying." Izaya said and opened the envelope searching for something in particular.

"And how do you know that, Informant? Maybe that's all the information there is on Ren!"

"Kida-kun I'm an informant. I know my job and how to find the information needed to blackmail a person. I have already searched and found out about Ren. Including, what and who he is ."

"Then why make me research extra on all these people if you already had the information you needed?"

"Because it's always better to have a second opinion before advancing into dangerous waters without a compass."

"Then why make me search for him when you, the great informant, could've found what you were looking for?" Kida asked proudly and let Izaya respond to his clever question.

"Because you have a way to find what I want without too much effort."

"...and what exactly are you looking for?" Kida asked Izaya calmly .

Izaya looked at him and, without breaking his smirk, he continued searching the envelope for the thing he wanted to show him.

He found what he was looking for and with a loud voice, he read.

''Ren attended Raijin Academy in Ikebukuro. He studied to become a doctor, which he accomplished, but became an underground one. Last week he was sent to the hospital due to a fight he picked with Shizuo Heiwajima. He is still inside...''

"Which is true! What's your point? It's real, the information isn't fake. Do you think I'm that stupid!?" Kida interrupted Izaya but he continued nevertheless.

"Haha, I know Kida-kun. You are excellent and the best at finding something like this. But listen again...I never said that you didn't do your work. I said that you didn't find what I needed, ne~"

"What are you saying? Are you nuts? I found everything that there is to know about Ren's past!"

"I know and believe me, you found all the information that you as a human could find." Izaya stopped and smirked while Kida started growling at being called a human, as if Izaya were some kind of god.

"But Kida-kun..." Izaya pouted and turned towards Kida. "I wanted the present, not the past." He said and with a quick motion, he opened the curtain.

Saki tilted her head to see who occupied the other bed in the room. Kida did the same. Both of them gasped. Next to Kida was...Ren. He was sleeping and had several tubes connected to his body. If it weren't for the heart monitor next to him, Saki would've sworn that Ren was dead.

Ren had several bandages wrapped around his head and both of his arms were broken. His leg was also broken, considering the way it was suspended in the air. Izaya turned his back to them and considered Ren. Saki believed he did it because he didn't want them to see his face, or better yet, his expression.

Considering he was still reading the same page of information over again, Saki knew that he was probably getting angry.

''Ren attended Raijin Academy in Ikebukuro. He studied to become a doctor, which he accomplished, but became an underground one. Last week he was sent to the hospital due to a fight he picked with Shizuo Heiwajima. He is still inside...''

"Yeah and? Ren was probably brought here after the second time he fought Heiwajima."

But Izaya read it again. But this time only one line.

''He is still inside...''

"You think that something is off with this? The time I found the information was after the fight he had with the fortissimo..." Kida pointed out but Izaya pressed the button to call a nurse.

"The fuck? I don't need a nurse. Are you trying to lock me up in here?"

"No. But that's a nice idea. I'll keep it in mind!" Izaya turned to Kida and laughed, coming closer. "But believe me I'm as confused as you are. So please listen to my point before you get mad. Which fight was it?"

"What do you mean...?" Kida started but the sound of an opening door stopped him.

Saki looked at the door and saw the nurse. But it wasn't Kida's nurse. Kida's nurse was blonde and she wore glasses. This one had long black hair and green eyes. Saki stopped observing her and turned back to Izaya. The button he'd pressed was at Ren's side. It seemed every patient had a different nurse.

The nurse closed the door and turned her attention to the people in the room. She smiled at Saki and Kida, waving at them.

"Woah. New people. What happened to you, sweetie?" She said in a cheerful voice and looked at Kida.

"I..I was stabbed. But don't worry, I'm as okay as my feelings..." Kida tried to continue but Saki slapped him.

She became jealous over Kida's behaviour. After everything, she believed that he'd stop doing such things. Saki thought that he'd come to terms with their relationship. She stared at him and Kida answered with a sorry smile while he rubbed his sore head. And even though Saki felt a wave of possessiveness, she didn't lose her smirk. That was the only thing she hoped to maintain from Izaya's influence.

"Yeah. His nurse said that even though the wound was deep, he'd be able to leave in three days." Saki said in a voice so calm that even she was taken back by it.

But the nurse smiled at the scene in front of her. "Oh, my dearies~ I wish you a nice recovery. But anyway, I'm not here for talking. I have a job to do. Are you family? If so, I don't recall seeing you here before."

The nurse addressed Izaya who smiled and closed his eyes, lightly laughing. Saki knew what he was trying to do. Izaya would start with a cheerful expression. Then he would either 'flirt' with her in order to gain the information he needed or he'd catch her off-guard by turning his expression suddenly serious in order to get more information. And because he was Izaya, Saki knew that he would go for the latter.

Saki knew this trick. It was one of her best ones. It was actually the first trick she used and to whom...To Kida. But she chose to flirt with him instead. At the time Saki only needed enough information to blackmail Kida. But she lost herself halfway and started truly falling in love with him. Saki smiled to herself. She knew that it was the best mistake she had ever made.

"Oh no. I'm not family." Izaya began cheerfully and then he turned towards Ren. "Merely a friend that just found out what happened." He continued with a low voice.

Saki cheered inside her. She felt like she'd won the lottery. Even though she knew Izaya to some degree, sometimes even she couldn't predict what he'd do. Like with his phone and that photo.

...

Wait...That's what Izaya was trying to say. How could she have not seen it? Or better yet, Kida?

"Oh really? I am truly sorry. Your friend is in a coma. He was hit very hard in the head. He has a concussion but don't worry, he is getting better."

"Oh good. I was worried about him. You know he was always a careful person, but this time he was careless." Izaya said, yet again with a cheerful voice.

"I know. Who picks a fight with the fortissimo? Whoever does that is a crazy person." The nurse commented and Izaya smirked.

Typical Izaya.

"Wait!" Kida almost yelled. The nurse turned and said. "Yes?"

"Pick a fight? But he was punched for no reason." Kida continued and the nurse smiled politely and replied.

"No, no, no. Even though the fortissimo is a scary and strong person, he would never pick a fight without a reason."

"But… he did." Kida said and Izaya stopped him.

"Oh please. He was asking for it. Typical Ren! Who picks a fight in your own home with someone who can send you out of it?" Izaya grimaced and the nursed laughed.

"Wait… home?" Kida asked.

"Oh, yeah. Mister Katumi picked a fight in his apartment with the fortissimo three weeks ago."

"Three weeks?"

"Yes. Mister Katumi was sent here and he's been in a coma ever since. And his bones still aren't fully healed..."

"But three days ago he was out." Kida yelled.

The nurse was taken aback, after a while she started laughing. "I'm sorry but that must be a mistake. Mister Katumi has been here for three weeks. And even if he wasn't in a coma, he wouldn't be able to walk aro..." The nurse continued talking but Kida had stopped listening.

So that's why Izaya had asked him. That's why Shizuo had asked him. But if the real Ren was in the hospital, then who was the person Shizuo punched? Was he someone pretending to be Ren? Someone that tried to impersonate him in order to achieve something? Who was it?

Kida watched Izaya and the nurse talking while he thought about... the information he brought to Izaya.

'' _He is still inside..._ ''

Kida slapped his forehead. Even in his own information, he hadn't seen it. He'd found out about Ren being inside the hospital but... although Kida didn't want to admit it , he was right. His information had been inadequate. Kida hadn't found out when Ren had left the hospital or if he'd even been released. Kida had just let it slide while he searched for Ren's history. But something wasn't right.

Why did both Shizuo and Izaya want information on Ren?

Did they know who the real Ren was and want to find out who the true face behind this was? Now that he thought about it, Izaya had said on the phone that Kida should find more photos of Ren. But, as always, Kida had let that slide because he knew Izaya already had a picture. The picture that Shizuo had taken.

But Kida knew why Izaya had asked now. He wanted Kida to take the picture. To see if the person that Shizuo had punched really wasn't Ren. Kida... was an idiot.

He would've solved everything by now and he'd know what was going on. Also, now that he thought about it, Shizuo had frowned when Kida said that Ren was in his gang. But when Kida continued and claimed that he knew him, Shizuo had said something that confused Kida. Then when Kida said that the fake 'Ren' was just using his gang's color, Shizuo was surprised. Meaning that the person who was impersonating Ren was dangerous.

So dangerous that even Shizuo was surprised when Kida said he was with a group of people. But then again, he had met Ren during the fight outside the building. And that person was walking so...

But what had Shizuo mumbled before Kida stopped him? Kida couldn't remember.

"Oh, thank you! You are handsome, too! But please stop. You're making me blush!" The nurse said and Kida's thoughts returned to the conversation.

"No, no. You really are beautiful..." Izaya continued and Saki started to get suspicious.

What else did Izaya want? He'd already discovered that this man was Ren and the one in the photo wasn't. Was she missing something? Izaya kept flirting with the nurse (if Saki didn't know better, even she would've fallen for him), so Saki knew that Izaya hadn't got what he wanted yet. But what else would he ask the nurse? She only knew about Ren and nothing else.

While Saki thought that, Kida decided he wanted to throw up. Seeing someone as crazy and serious as Izaya flirt was surreal. On one hand, Kida wanted to ask Izaya to train him because, whether he wanted to admit it or not, Izaya was really good at flirting. On the other hand, he wanted to scream at him. That or tell the nurse about the danger she was in. But Kida knew something was wrong.

Izaya wanted something.

"Ah~ thank you. I am really flattered. No one has ever flirted with me before."

"Oh really? Mmm~ Well I would love to keep talking with someone as angelic as you. But I know that if we want to continue this, we should go somewhere else~" Izaya let the last word slip and that did the trick.

The nurse smiled and wrote something on her notepad. Then she ripped it out and gave the paper to Izaya, winking at him. Izaya smiled and winked back.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." The nurse said and giggled.

"I'm look forward to it." Izaya giggled and turned to look at Ren.

"Is everything okay?" The nurse asked and Izaya nodded after a while.

"Yes. But I'm really concerned. You know, for Ren." Izaya continued.

"Believe me when I say that your friend is slowly recovering..." The nurse began, but Izaya stopped her.

"I know that...but how will I tell his family? They don't know about this. Not even his twin brother..."

Wait? Twin? Twin brother? Did Ren have a twin brother? That… that means...

Kida lost touch with reality. What did Izaya mean? Was that true? Was it a trick? Or was it real? What? What should Kida believe now? From what he saw the other person looked exactly like Ren, Kida would say that Ren really did have a twin. But if Izaya knew that, then why make Kida search for Ren Katumi and not for his brother? And why did he get angry when Kida had found so little inform… Did that mean Kida hadn't done his work right? Was he getting rusty?

While Kida was having a breakdown, Saki studied Izaya. From the way he was standing, Izaya displayed that what he was saying was true. That or he was a good liar. Which Saki knew that Izaya was. But if this was a lie then why did Izaya bring it up now and not in the beginning? And why did he do all that fake flirting with the nurse? Was that real? Why did Izaya ask a mere nurse and not search for it himself? Saki knew that with all the resources he had, he would've found his answer.

"Does he have a twin brother?" Even the nurse was taken aback.

"Yes, Rio. They had a little argument and since then they haven't really talked. But as his brother, he deserves to know about his health. But as I recall… Rio was also here. Wasn't he?" Izaya finally said and circled the bed Kida occupied to stand in front of the nurse.

"Rio? Isn't that a woman's name?" The nurse asked.

Izaya looked at the nurse dead on and stopped talking. He then showed one of his most creepy smirks and giggled lightly.

"Oh~ If only you knew~" He sang and turned his sight elsewhere, giving the nurse some breathing space.

She then moved a few meters away from Izaya and, after giving him an awkward smile, she searched her history. After a while, she looked at Izaya.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't find any men named 'Rio' who were hospitalized here. But how would you know that..."

"Ah~ As the boy said, he saw a similar face being punched by Heiwajima. So I thought, as this hospital is the most common one, Rio would be transferred here. But just as I thought, he didn't go to a hospital. He really is an idiot." Izaya continued and smiled cheerfully.

The nurse got the point and smiled back. After a while, she said her goodbyes and left the room. Kida stood too quickly for Saki's liking and almost yelled at Izaya.

"What was that? Is that true? Does Ren have a twin? And why did you make me search for Ren and not Rio? And..." Kida tried to continue but something slapped his face.

An envelope.

Kida opened it and found money inside. He looked up but before he could say anything, he was faced with an empty room.

-xxx-

"Thank you for… everything." Saki mumbled as she followed Izaya out of Kida's room.

They walked down the corridor that led to the reception. Well, Izaya walked ahead and Saki followed with her head down, probably because she was embarrassed. Saki didn't feel embarrassed though. She felt… relieved and happy. Kida was would be out in three days, as the nurse had said, and nothing vital was injured. But she was also surprised. Why? Because of Izaya. His behaviour left her confused and relieved.

 **Izaya had helped Kida.**

Even though they hated each other, Izaya had helped him. He cared for him.

 **Why?**

After they had passed the reception, Izaya turned to look at her. Saki stopped and stared back at him. His eyes made her stop and she looked down again . They were… different. They were… familiar.

But Izaya _noticed._

"Why did you look down?"

Saki held her breath. She had seen those eyes before. She remembered them. She knew them. She felt them. Everywhere on her body. She was panicking, she knew that, but she couldn't stop herself.

Why now? Maybe it was lack of sleep. Maybe it was from all the stress. _Why?_

Before she knew it, she was crying. She tried to stop but couldn't. She felt it. She wanted to leave. But she was frozen. _Alone_. **Scared**.

A hand on her head interrupted her thoughts. She stopped trembling. She stopped everything.

"Saki. We're fine. We're okay. Please tell me if something is wrong. I will listen." Izaya began and Saki lifted her head to look at him.

Izaya was looking back at her. Not _reading_ her, as he always did, but just looking. He showed Saki that his attention was directed solely on her. _Listening._

 **Caring.**

Izaya noticed that Saki was trying to calm down so he took her hands in his and said again in a calm voice.

"It's ok. I'm waiting. Don't stress yourself. I know that yesterday was a difficult day, not only for Kida but for you too. Am I right?"

Saki looked at her hands inside Izaya's. She nodded, showing that she had heard him and after a while Izaya asked gently .

"Do you want to tell me?"

Saki _stopped_. She closed her eyes and willed herself to calm down. She then nodded again and said.

"I saw the... blood. There was too much blood around Kida. He was so pale. I thought he was _dead_. I… I was… so scared. I… I remembered when I… I… I… "

"I know. It was a difficult night. I know you're remembering that incident. But think about the future and the present. You are okay. Kida is okay."

"I know Izaya-kun." Saki screamed and snatched her hands away from Izaya's and crossed them on her chest.

"But… why? Why can't I stop it? Why? I… I want to not think t… that. I want to move on. But the memory is still here. It hurts sometimes. I want to tell Kida but I… I am scared. I… I can't."

Izaya looked at Saki with a sigh and then he smirked. He put his hands in his pockets and turned his back to Saki.

"I… I know how you feel Saki."

"No! You don't! You… you haven't..." But Saki started crying again.

Suddenly Saki felt someone hugging her. Saki continued crying but hugged back. Izaya put his hands on Saki's back and head and whispered.

"... no... no, I haven't. But I know the feeling. What it's like to feel lost. The feeling of loneliness. Feeling like it's all your fault. But..." Izaya said and leaned back to look at Saki.

"That feeling comes and goes. It's here and then it leaves. Why? When you're helpless and alone, it's in your head playing tricks on you. But when you feel happy, relieved and...not alone, it leaves. Why? Because those feelings are stronger. They give you hope. A reason to live. To dream. Yes we have our dark days, but we also have our sunny. And for you… you need to stop feeling alone. Helpless. Remember that you have someone you care about. Someone that is safe." Izaya continued and looked at the corridor they had walked down.

Saki listened to Izaya's speech and slowly, without her realising it, she had stopped trembling and crying.

"Because when you are alone, the only thoughts that will help you are the ones you treasure. The ones that mean the world to you. So, Saki, do me a favor. Remember the day you realised you were in love with Kida. The happiest you've ever felt. After everything you overcame to reach it. Find that feeling and when you feel down or something makes you remember the past, remember that moment. And believe me, that moment will start to develop and you will forget everything sad you felt. Because sometimes we need something to help us move forward." Izaya spoke and Saki started smiling.

Because she did remembered that day and the feeling she had experienced. It was the happiest she had ever felt. And now, she had still Kida and he _loved_ her back.

Izaya watched Saki and once he noted that he had managed to calm her down, he flashed his trademark smirk again. He said goodbye and asked Saki to notify him if something happened, turning to start walking out of the hospital.

" **Izaya**?"

"Yes?"

"Is that what you do when you feel **alone**? _You remember something that made an impact on your life?_ "

Izaya stopped walking and stood in the doorway.

After a while, before he left the hospital, he finally said in a quiet tone.

 **"Aren't humans unpredictable?"**

-xxx-

Five days later

"...the feeling is still strong though. I don't usually follow my instincts or anything, regardless of my feelings, but now I feel something is very wrong. Something is escaping from the darkness. It's not only coming out to play, but to stay and destroy."

"Oh really? I didn't know you had the third eye, as they call it."

"..."

"Oh! Come on! It was a joke."

"And yet again your humor is nonexistent."

"Oh, ouch, Shiki-san. I'm hurt."

"...You're unusually happy lately, Akabayashi. Did something happen?"

"No. Maybe this is just my personality."

"Yes, but today you're really enjoying yourself. I can feel your energy."

Shiki breathed in some smoke. They sat inside Shiki's car, parked outside a familiar building. Not the abandoned one that everyone had visited one week ago, but the new one that took its place. A new picture had been posted yesterday.

Akabayashi had been with Anri He'd wanted to see how she was doing. There was something bothering Saika a few days ago and he could feel it too. His eye burned and he wanted so much to take it out. But then he remembered that it was already gone. Something had seriously bothered Saika, something really, really dangerous. Not only that but, even though Akabayashi wasn't Saika's host, he felt like it was inside him and trying to escape.

It was surreal because he had never felt something like that. No, scratch that. He _had_ felt it before, but where? He couldn't remember, but eventually, he would. Anyway, while he was with Anri he had learnt that something was indeed bothering Saika. He had also learnt that, even though Saika was scared (something that made him question the sword) it felt nostalgic towards that person.

The problem was, that person had been someone unexpected. Izaya. But Akabayashi had approached, spoken to and touched Izaya before without ever feeling any strange auras around him. Akabayashi, after the incident with Sayaka, could feel auras and Izaya's wasn't dangerous. It was… nostalgic... lonely… sad. But inside it was something else that Akabayashi couldn't recognize. So he tried, in every meeting that he had with the informant, to find and approach it. But the problem with Izaya was that he always, and Akabayashi meant always, kept his heart closed.

Sure, Akabayashi had found people with closed hearts before, but Izaya's was a maze. Akabayashi felt, and Anri too, that Izaya had opened his heart once before. But soon enough it had been closed again. Why? He didn't know. That's what he was trying to find out. Akabayashi shook his head. While they were talking, Anri told him that her friend had been stabbed.

Yeah… Kida.. wasn't it? Anri had found him with her other friend and helped him get to the hospital. Fortunately, the wound wasn't deep and Kida had been released one day ago. Akabayashi could feel Anri's aura. She was relieved. Well, he would feel relieved too if someone he cared was okay. But the stabbing was a problem. Who did it? When Akabayashi said that maybe it was the informant, Anri had disagreed. She claimed to have clues suggesting that he wasn't the one who had stabbed the kid.

And the culprit wasn't a stranger. Kida said he knew them. But after he woke up, he didn't remember their face. Still, Akabayashi would keep his eye open. Maybe another Saika's slasher was out there. The only thing he could do was find Kida and ask. Before they parted ways, a familiar sound had interrupted them. _Their phones._

A new photo had been added to the case of 'possible friends then enemies - the infamous duo'. This one was really different to the other ones though. Izaya and Shizuo stood next to each other, half-facing one another and a point above the camera . Izaya was talking to someone on his phone and Shizuo's hands were shoved in his jacket pockets. Izaya's free hand was outstretched in front of Shizuo. _Stopping him_.

Izaya looked... **mad**? His face showed the grimace he did when he was angry or, maybe, curious. Shizuo was… calm, but his expression suggested he was considering something. They both looked at that something, making this all the weirder. The strangest thing about the picture was that Izaya had his arm in front of Shizuo. Presumedly stopping him from moving ahead and causing chaos. But after close inspection, Akabayashi was sure this photo had ruined the image he had of the duo. Izaya was touching Shizuo's chest.

 **Holding him.**

Both of them wore their school uniforms, meaning that either they were heading to school or they were heading home. Akabayashi couldn't tell the time. Only that it was bright. The photo was somewhat diagonal and that made the photo even more interesting. What were Izaya and Shizuo looking at? Not only that. Both of them were somewhat angry, meaning... the one conclusion that everyone had come to.

 _ **They shared an enemy**_.

Behind them was a familiar square that Akabayashi and Shiki currently occupied. And in front of them was the building that had sparked another mystery. In front of them was a dojo. If this was the same building as the one the duo was looking at too then… what was happening? Did someone come out of it? Did they see that person and Izaya stopped Shizuo? And why was Izaya talking on the phone?

Akabayashi sighed. He would research that picture (and read some of the new theories about it) later. Now, he had a _job_ to do.

"Maybe I like being cheerful. You should try it some time, Shiki-san."

But Shiki didn't appear interested in the suggestion.

"Akabayashi, focus..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I feel something too. Do you think that whatever is escaping the darkness is the reason everyone is freaking out?"

"...why not? It's a possibility. But both you and I know that if we want to find out what exactly is going on, we need to ask the person himself. But lately he is nonexistent."

"Oh! Do you think our dear informant knows about this?"

"...no. I don't think he knows yet because he's too busy with the person we see him with in the photos." Shiki said and lit another cigarette.

"... what?"

"Although I respect and often got to Orihara for information, I also have another informant. Or better yet, detectives. Lately one of them found that Izaya was, and still is, spending his free time talking to on an old phone and meeting with the fortissimo himself. And yes, Akabayashi before you ask, they meet _**not**_ fight."

"But we have seen them fight lately. And not just fight. They try to kill each other."

Shiki exhaled smoke. "True. But their fights are slowly decreasing. Also I haven't heard news of Heiwajima creating chaos, or for that matter, Izaya ruining lives. It's like they're invisible. They're normal. I don't know, Akabayashi. I feel like something is coming and it's trying to confuse us."

"You mean like the thing that's trying to escape the darkness is creating a fake distraction about our duo to make us blind."

Shiki nodded. Then the thing was really dangerous if that was true. But what would want to escape and create chaos in a district that was already dark? Did it want to destroy Ikebukuro altogether? Akabayashi scratched his chin in thought. Well, he had seen a new gang that wore Anri's friend's color around. Did that mean the gang was coming back or was it another one? One more dangerous and dark?

"I know that you're troubled as I am, but I need to share my thoughts with someone."

"Ah~ Shiki-san you're so kind."

"Shut it."

" _Ouch_... anyway. Was that the only reason you wanted to talk to me?"

"Unfortunately, no. I have some information regarding your follower's friend."

"Anri isn't my follower, but please Shiki-san continue."

Shiki nodded and he grabbed something from inside his jacket. He pulled out an envelope and handed it to Akabayashi.

"The footage of that night is still unclear. My people are analysing it and when it is ready I will notify you. But we have several incidents regarding a slasher and all of them occurred in Ikebukuro. What worries me is that all the victims say they don't remember the person who cut them. But the thing that connects them is that all victims remember that the person who slashed them was a familiar face. And no they are not a he or she. The victims don't know the same people, so the person that cuts them cannot be the same. Meaning that the gang was searching for something.

I believe the gang that has shown up recently is the one causing this mess. But I'm not certain yet. Until then, they are on my list. Another possibility is Saika's children..."

"No, no, no. I don't believe that. I think the first possibility is the right one."

Shiki studied him but didn't say anything else regarding Saika. But Akabayashi knew Anri would've felt if there was another victim of Saika and he would have too. So unless he found evidence suggesting otherwise, he knew that Saika didn't do it.

Akabayashi considered the photos inside the envelope. There were so many victims. Young, old, students. Many of whom Akabayashi knew. He looked at them again and saw that each one had been cut on different parts of their body. Several had wounds on their stomachs, others on their hands.

"So...did al the victims leave hospital or did any stay longer?" Akabayashi asked, still examining the photos.

Shiki looked at Akabayashi and closed his eyes. "No. Everyone left the hospital soon enough. They were all released after the same amount of time. Three days. Only two people, with cuts in the same place, were released earlier. As I recall, I believe it was only one day or two days at most. Both victims were male, but we don't know their names or ages. Not even the date of their attacks. But as you have seen, I am familiar with many people. I know several of the victims. Some of them have been behaving strangely after their incident. So I would be careful ."

"Roger that, Shiki-san. I will keep that in mind." Akabayashi said and looked outside.

More and more people were looking at the Dojo and Akabayashi did too. As Shiki had said, something was happening in the city. First the photographs and now the gang. Hell, he could feel something too, even if he didn't know what it was. Akabayashi had thought it was something happy, something cheerful. But as time passed, he started to feel nostalgic. _Sad_. **Cautious.**

After a while spent observing the building and the people that walked in front of it, he said goodbye to Shiki and left the car. He knew that their conversation was over and that they needed to part. But before he left, Shiki opened the window and said.

"Akabayashi… I know about the incident you experienced several years ago. And, although I don't question your instincts on the Saika matter, please don't be surprised if you are in over your head. Just follow your instincts and leave your feelings out of it."

Akabayashi smiled, or rather smirked, at Shiki and waved back before starting to walk away. Akabayashi had known that Shiki knew about his incident. He knew that Shiki felt something was going to happen and that's why he was warning him. But the thing is that when Shiki was explicitly warning someone about something...

 _It was always bound to happen._

Akabayashi knew that and that was what he'd been fearing.

 **Saika would strike today.**

-xxx-

Well, he'd managed to get himself lost. Not entirely, but he was on a road that was unfamiliar to him. Akabayashi was sure somewhere in his conversation with a couple girls he'd made a wrong turn. He was in Ikebukuro, he was sure of that, but he wasn't sure where exactly. Not even the shops here were familiar.

Akabayashi had enjoyed the company of the two girls and the information they'd provided, but as usual he'd lost track of time and forgot where he was headed. He was sure he'd met those girls somewhere before. Maybe during some shady business, in any case he was glad they were okay.

After saving them from some hooligans, Akabayashi had talked to and accompanied the girls away from the hooligans' turf. But on the way he hadn't paid attention to where they headed, letting the girls lead as he followed. They had some really interesting information to offer.

Aside from the gossip about Ikebukuro's duo, they also knew some things regarding the new gang. How they came across the information, Akabayashi didn't want to know. It seemed, this yellow-clad gang was popular. So popular that everyone knew them by name.

The Yellow Scarves. Yeah, it was the name that Anri's friend had given his gang. But the leader wasn't active anymore. Meaning that something must've changed. Or...if Kida… yeah Kida… wasn't leading the gang … then it must be another gang. Although, their movements were the same as the Yellow Scarves'. They met behind that abandoned building and then moved to another place that was closer to the abandoned site. The one in which Anri was searching for the person who had hurt her child.

Now that he thought about it, the guard had been stabbed too. Maybe it was the same gang that attacked him. Was this new gang truly behind all the chaos lately? He hoped so, because he didn't want to believe that it was another Saika incident. Also who would stab one of Saika's children with another Saika if they were already under its control? Akabayashi scratched his head. Strange things were happening lately.

But this gang didn't act… like a gang. It was quiet and only reacted if it was provoked. The girls had also said that they only saw those thugs move when they transported an unknown product. When Akabayashi had asked where, both of them shook their heads. Their movements were unclear. Sometimes they moved their product to the center of Ikebukuro and other times outside it.

The gang also knew other languages. That part was particularly strange to Akabayashi and he decided to research and discuss this fact with Shiki. A gang… speaking foreign languages? Something was wrong. _Very wrong_.

Like… his feeling. Today he had been really cheerful, but somewhere in the middle of his conversation with Shiki that feeling had disappeared. Now he was feeling… unsafe? _On edge? Ready for a fight._

 _ **Cautious.**_

Akabayashi tightened his grip on his cane as he walked. No… something wasn't right. The feeling was getting _stronger_.

 _ **Why?**_

All this time, Akabayashi hadn't realized that he'd entered an alley. He noticed this when he heard something. Something… _falling_ down. He turned towards the direction of the sound. Someone with a hood on had his back turned to him and Akabayashi stopped. Another hooligan, heh? Akabayashi could take care of him.

Akabayashi set down his cane and smirked.

"Is something wrong?"

He asked lightly but the boy didn't answer. Nor did he turn to face Akabayashi, for that matter. That was… weird.

Akabayashi tried a _different approach_.

"Do we know each other?"

A straight 'no' and Akabayashi could weigh up his chances. If this person knew him then he didn't need an introduction or to mess with him. He could just leave and continued on his journey.

"... yes. We know each other."

 _That_ caught Akabayashi off-guard.

"Not face to face but… hahaha… we know of each other. Rumors and stories are my main source of information about you."

"Oh really? I'm lucky to be so popular. I'm impressed! But please, enlighten me as to who you are too."

Akabayashi said and watched as the boy's shoulders shook. **A fake** _ **laugh**_ **?** Ok, now he started to understand his gut feeling. Akabayashi felt like he knew that movement, that shaking? It was really familiar.

"Hahaha… of course. I would love to." The boy replied and faced Akabayashi.

He let down his hood and looked at him.

"As I said, we know each other. But not face to face." The boy said or rather...

 _ **Kida.**_

Kida spoke and Akabayashi let his smile fall and replaced it with a smirk. His gut feeling told him to remain cautious. He wouldn't let his guard down. Not even towards someone that was close with Anri.

"Oh~ Look at that, my memory has returned! How are you doing, whoever-you-are? Hahaha, I'm sorry but I honestly don't know you..."

Akabayashi said simply and he wasn't technically lying. They hadn't met each other (not in person anyway). Yes, Akabayashi was a really strong man with powerful connections, but not everyone who had heard of him had met him. Sure he was pretty recognisable with the scar, but yet again there were many people who had scars over their eyes.

"Oh, no. We can't let the conversation drop, can we? We know each other and deeply I must say." Kida continued and looked straight into Akabayashi's eyes.

"Ha, no. We really don't. I don't know you. But you look like a teen so… a teenager I'm guessing?" Akabayashi lied, but Kida sighed.

"No more lies. You already know that because you saw his information sheet earlier."

"Wait! _'His'?_ "

Kida smirked. "Oh I'm sorry~ You think I'm 'him'?" The fake Kida said and started laughing.

Akabayashi was unnerved. After 'Kida' stopped laughing, he opened his eyes and Akabayashi finally realised something.

 _His eyes were_ _**red**_.

So that's what his gut was trying to tell him. Ok then… but why wasn't his eye _burning_ like it always did?

"Oh~ Saika, or rather Saika's child. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

'Kida' smirked. "How do you know I'm not Saika itself?"

"Because I know you aren't Saika. I also know that the real Kida was stabbed five days ago by someone like you. So tell me, Saika's child, what is the purpose of this visit? Did something happen?"

'Kida' smiled and his shoulders shook again. Akabayashi knew that movement but from _where_?

"Oh, nothing actually. Saika doesn't want anything. I just wanted to see the great Akabayashi for myself."

"Haha great. Now enough nonsense. What happened to your mother?"

"Nothing~ _Saika_ is fine." 'Kida' continued.

Akabayashi started to get angry but before he could yell at the boy, his eyes widened.

"Wait… You don't refer to Saika as your mother." Akabayashi began and 'Kida' smirked.

 _Why was everything 'Kida' did so familiar?_

"Ha! Finally! As I pointed out, you don't know Saika like I do." 'Kida' said and moved his hand in front of Akabayashi's fake eye.

Kida's eyes lit up and Akabayashi screamed in pain, grabbing at his eye. It hurt like the first time he was stabbed by Saika. But he couldn't feel Saika's love… rather pain. Only pain. And although Akabayashi was holding his fake eye and had taken it out, it still burned excruciatingly. But despite how loud Akabayashi's screams of agony were, 'Kida's' _laugh_ was **louder.**

 **And really familiar.**

Akabayashi tried to numb the pain, to stop it, to soothe it. Anything. He needed to move, he sensed danger, he sensed...

 **Death.**

Akabayashi let out a loud scream and swung his cane. He felt it vibrate upon impact with 'Kida' and, although everything still hurt, his body moved automatically. He held his cane in his right hand to steady himself as he lifted his foot and kicked blindly. Akabayashi didn't know what he'd managed to hit, but he felt the pain fading. He _breathed freely_ and _closed his eyes_.

Akabayashi had moved several steps away from the boy in front of him, just in case he attacked again. His eye still sensed ' _death_ ' and Akabayashi knew that he needed to move, to either get away from or fight the kid in front of him. He felt something was very wrong. Kida had only left the hospital five days ago, meaning that he was on the mend but the wound was still there. _Still deep_.

So why would the boy be moving as if nothing bothered him?

Akabayashi lifted his head and stared at the boy with clenched his teeth. 'Kida' was smirking and had his hands shoved inside his pockets. When he noticed Akabayashi looking, the kid lifted one to show Akabayashi. There was a deep scar and blood covering his palm. So Akabayashi had managed to hit him, but with what? He glanced at his foot and saw that there was a scalpel sticking out of his shoe. His secret knife.

 _The one he used only in emergencies._

So… Akabayashi had followed his gut instinct, or rather the senses that Saika gave him. He made his move.

'Kida' saw though and reacted. He dodged Akabayashi's cane and kicked him in the leg. Akabayashi whelped in pain and went down, but used this to his advantage. He let himself fall and, once he was sure of the distance, he turned to catch himself before kicking again. _**Bullseye**_.

It was 'Kida's' turn to whelp, but he somehow held himself upright. He then brandished a crowbar and swung it towards him. Akabayashi dodged and the duel truly began.

After several swings, 'Kida' managed to hit Akabayashi in his arm and 'Kida' took that as his opportunity to run. Akabayashi held his arm and inspected the damage. The kid had managed to give him a huge scar that was starting to turn blue. He tore up his shirt to use as a bandage. As soon as he finished wrapping the wound, he ran after the boy. Not of his own free will, but driven by his instincts. He knew that something was about to happen and, oh, Akabayashi would find out what.

 _ **That was for certain.**_

After he ran down several alleys and roads, he managed to locate the boy. He had climbed onto the roof of a building. Akabayashi followed but the boy jumped onto another rooftop. He froze and after a while, he jumped too. In his hesitation he'd lost sight of 'Kida' and cursed himself mentally. But suddenly he stopped and hid behind a nearby wall. He didn't know why but his instincts told him this was the right thing to do.

Akabayashi tried to determine what had caused the reaction but was shocked by what he saw next.

In front of the roof's railing, just ahead of him, stood none other than Izaya. He was looking down as if he hadn't heard Akabayashi's or even 'Kida''s approach. After a while of total silence Akabayashi pulled out his phone and took a picture. If his gut feeling to stay put weren't so strong, then he would investigate further.

Izaya was too quiet, which didn't match his usual personality. And from this angle, Akabayashi couldn't see if he was smirking or not. Izaya's posture, the way his foot supported him entirely to the railing with his hands shoved casually inside his pockets, gave Akabayashi a weird _vibeness_. As he could recall, Izaya wasn't fond of looking over tall buildings, or rather, seeing someone else so close to the edge of a rooftop.

He was okay if he were the one near the railing, but not when anyone else was near it. This made Akabayashi wonder. _Why?_ Had something happened to cause this behavior in Izaya. He sighed and the adrenaline he had slowly began to fade. But a thought made his adrenaline return.

'Kida' had hit him. 'Kida' was taken over by Saika. But all of Saika's children attacked with knives. 'Kida' hadn't. _He had used a_ _ **crowbar**_. Why? _And why hadn't he referred to Saika as_ _**mother**_ _?_

Was 'Kida' possessed by another type of Saika? Was he even possessed by a child of Saika? Was he possessed by another type of monster or object altogether?

Akabayashi frowned. He hadn't realised until now, but his eye. **The pain**. How had 'Kida' done that? Was he the true host of Saika? No, no, no. The 'true host' of Saika was that chick that worked for a businessman. Kasane? Yes, she was. But 'Kida' had been attacked only five days ago. So what was going on?

 _And why wasn't Izaya moving?_

Akabayashi wanted to go and talk to him, but something held him back. He could trust his instinct, at least. He laughed softly to himself.

And then he _stopped_ altogether.

 _ **Death!**_

The feeling was so strong that it was all Akabayashi felt. He wanted to scream, to move, to do _something_ , but his body stayed put. He cleared his vision of tears and looked for the informant. Izaya was climbing over the railing.

As he watched, Akabayashi felt even sicker. He felt darkness, danger, and death, _so much death_. With each movement from Izaya, the feeling plagued him. _**Why?**_

He had met and spoken with Izaya before. Why only now were his instincts telling him he shouldn't be anywhere near him? His aura was dark too. **Impossibly dark**.

Suddenly the pain stopped just as Izaya jumped off the roof. Akabayashi yelled and lifted himself up, only to fall down immediately after. It hurt everywhere, but he needed to see what had become of Izaya.

He limped to the edge and looked down. Izaya was nowhere to be seen. He recognized the sight of the black rider several meters away. But everyone on the street continued on normally, meaning that Izaya hadn't hit the ground. Either he'd disappeared or he'd moved so fast that even Akabayashi couldn't see him climbing to the ground.

Akabayashi clutched the railing. Geez his feeling of happiness from this morning had really turned around, hadn't it? He laughed quietly and allowed himself to _relax_.

Akabayashi thought back over the events of the day, trying to determine what had caused so many bad feelings to appear in his gut.

After a while, he realised something that made him totally confused and cautious at the same time.

 _'Kida's' movements had been really familiar to Izaya's._

Did… no. But if Izaya wasn't Saika's true host, then why did he feel that dark aura around him? And why did Akabayashi suddenly feel nostalgic when he was around him?

 _Was Izaya the one behind all this?_

He didn't really want to believe it, but that 'Kida' and his aura showed that Izaya was at least somewhat behind this.

 **Bam!**

Akabayashi turned at the speed of light and lifted his cane in preparation for a fight. But the only thing he saw was a grate being pushed down. Still, his gut encouraged him to investigate the sound. Akabayashi moved towards the grate and with a quick movement, he looked behind the wall. He found none other than 'Kida'.

 _So he'd stopped to look at Izaya too, hmm?_ That or Izaya was communicating with him via his mind. Or Akabayashi was simply going nuts and all of this was a coincidence.

'Kida' looked towards the sound of the grate being stepped on by Akabayashi and smirked at him. His shoulders shook once again and he jumped onto another roof with Akabayashi,on his tail.

Yeah. _**That 'Kida' was really looking like Izaya.**_

\- xxx-

Meanwhile

Celty was sure that building, and all the buildings in this city, would be the death of her. It felt like every single citizen in the city had gone to see the new building shown in the latest photo. That dojo. Izaya and Shizuo were acting weird and these days everyone had at least one problem with the yellow scarves, or rather, the new gang wearing yellow.

Even Erika had stopped fangirling over her fantasies and studied the photos like they were a piece of evidence. Well, everyone was sure she was looking for yaoi proof, as she'd called it, but lately she'd been examining the photos more closely.

 _Like Celty had._

Something was seriously wrong with the latest photo. Since when had Izaya been allowed to touch Shizuo. Or, rather, why hadn't Shizuo tried to kill Izaya for it? Celty had also never seen Izaya look so curious before. Something was seriously wrong and what was going on in those photos gave her some insight into the present. Were the past events in the picture somehow connected to what was happening in the city now? Was that why this photo was uploaded or it was it just a new photo to add to the rumours?

Celty believed the first. The photo revealed something. Something important, but what? Now that Celty thought about it, she hadn't seen Izaya or Shizuo lately. Had… had they found out about the photos? _Was the_ _ **apocalypse**_ _finally coming?_

 _Were aliens involved somehow?_

Celty shook herself out of her thoughts, pulling her bike away from the building and drove. Just drove, she didn't know where to, but she wanted to leave this place just as Shooter did. Shooter was happy to leave the building, at least, but Celty was still on alert.

She needed to figure out what was going on with the duo and the gang. The gang, especially. She needed to know what they did to her horse and what they wanted from her.

More and more yellow-clad people were walking around Ikebukuro these days and Celty sensed a really dark aura. Every single one of them spoke in another language and they only ever fought if they were provoked. They stayed in groups and stuck to a certain area. Why? Nobody knew and nobody could find out. They just let them. Like all their problems. _Like the duo_.

Shooter had stopped in an area that was unfamiliar to Celty but after some consideration, she figured out where she was. She was at the border of Shinjuku and Nakano. It was a road that Celty wasn't fond of but Shooter seemed to be. That was weird. She always took Shooter whenever she went. So why did Shooter know this area and Celty didn't? Well, that was an issue for another time.

She scrolled down the massive list of comments. After the latest picture had been confirmed as real, all of the comments contained the same question.

 _What was it that allowed Izaya to control Shizuo's temper before he wrecked anything?_

Celty sighed. Another unanswered question. What was going on? Izaya never helped Shizuo and Shizuo never listened to Izaya. They did the exact opposite of those things. Izaya laughed while Shizuo rampaged. Their fights were daily, the same routine every day. They would always start fighting and then run off to eventually stop fighting somewhere else. Celty never knew how.

Celty stood up and, after telling Shooter where she was going, she started walking ahead. Yeah. How had she never asked Shizuo how all of their fights stopped? That's something that she never thought about before. But now, Celty wanted to know what stopped them. She also wanted to know what started these fights.

Not just the ones she witnessed every day but… how these fights began. Celty had started to blend into the crowd. No one gave her any attention and nobody commented on seeing the black rider. Well, now she was an old tale. The only thing anyone cared about anymore was the mystery surrounding the duo. But Celty was still shocked that nobody tried to talk to her or ask her anything. She thought that when faced with an urban legend, people tended to approach it and learn about it. _See it in action._ _ **Touch it**_ _._

Well, human's were really an interesting species. And still, Celty wanted to be like them! Celty started browsing windows, her hands inside her pockets as she continued walking. _Where to?_ She didn't know. She just wanted to be alone. **Alone.**

Something was eating at her. But what? The dark aura she felt? Was it the duo? Her horse? Or Shinra?

 _ **Shinra.**_

It was his birthday in a few days. That's why she was browsing. She needed to buy him something. But what? He had everything, according to him. Except Celty as his bride. Celty had blushed and punched Shinra into the other room for saying that. But he still said the same thing.

 _'Ah Celty. My love! I don't need presents to celebrate my birthday. I need only you! Well, maybe if you were my bride, I would be happier but...'_

Celty stopped and watched the humans walking. Some walked ahead. ready to go to work. Others were probably running late. And some others were on some ladders, installing lights and new signs. Now that Celty thought about it,in two weeks time there would be a celebration held here. An annual celebration? She didn't remember if there were any celebrations here before. But seeing the humans working so enthusiastically, it must be really important. She had even heard some people talking about it. And look at that! It was in two weeks and everyone was really anticipating it.

Celty smiled and continued walking. She walked several meters before she stopped again. Now that she reminded herself, she hadn't seen Izaya or Shizuo around today. She'd seen Tom and Namie, meaning both of them were still working, but Celty hadn't seen the duo herself. Maybe Shinra had seen them?

Maybe. He saw many people lately and judging by their auras, she believed that many were those yellow-clad people. But although Celty had told Shinra not to accept them, she knew that they needed the money. Izaya hadn't given her any jobs lately and nobody else gave her any kind of work. Maybe in the hours that Celty was in Ikebukuro one of the duo would've gone to Shinra.

But Celty didn't believe herself either. Shinra would've told her if he'd seen anything. Still, their absence was really shocking. _The city was so quiet._

Not even the text she'd sent to Shizuo had helped. She'd asked him if he wanted to meet, to talk, at least to do something. But he hadn't replied. And the dark aura she felt didn't help at all.

Even now, she felt it. It was strong and it was nearby. Who even produced so much darkness? Was it Saika? Something else? She knew that humans couldn't produce such a dark aura, even if they wanted to. _But there was always an exception._

Celty looked down and kicked at some pebbles. She took out her PDA but there was nothing. Not one message. Not even from Shinra. **That's it.**

 _Celty was bored._

She wished to at least see someone she knew in the crowd. Mikado, Anri, Erika, Tom, Shizuo. Hell, even Izaya would be something. She needed to escape this routine. Celty wanted to talk. Not even the chat was active. Everyone was elsewhere.

Celty started to head back towards where Shooter was, when she noticed something. Something bright. It wasn't the sun or anything that glowed in the sun's light. It was hair.

 _Blond hair._

 **Shizuo!**

Celty went to where she'd last seen him and searched.

...

There he was! Walking ahead. He had his hands shoved into his pockets and wasn't giving anyone a second glance. Yes, it was him!

Celty was relieved. She half-ran towards him and pulled out her PDA to type Shizuo's name with a 'finally' underneath it. Celty grabbed his arm and turned the man towards her and...

.

.

.

Celty stopped.

This… _wasn't_ _ **Shizuo**_ _._

He was so similar to Shizuo but it wasn't him. He was another person with blonde hair. Now that Celty looked at it, it was a little darker than Shizuo's. This person looked like Shizuo but his eyes were green, his hair was longer and he had a scar on his mouth but not very deep. He was wearing a suit, not bartender clothes and wore a tie instead of a bowtie.

He was smoking a cigarette, which slowly burned in his mouth, directly over the scar. Celty continued looking at him. The suit was normal and not expensive, he didn't have gloves on and he also wore a necklace. It was a small orange leaf that shone in the sun on the man's neck. Surely the first thing people would notice about the man was this.

The man looked _strong and calm_. He didn't wear any sunglasses and was looking directly at Celty. He was calm at first, curious and shocked but he also looked angry, frustrated and ready for an attack.

Celty shivered. He looked so much like Shizuo and he acted like him, too. The movement that the man took, snatching his arm really fast from Celty's grasp, didn't help her confusion. As soon as the man was a few steps away, just to have some distance between Celty and him, Celty took out her PDA and wrote really fast.

{Sorry! Wrong person!}

She turned away from the man and walked away from him. She was walking back to where she was before she noticed the man. When she found herself back where she'd previously stood, she turned and looked at where the man had been and found nothing. He must've walked away.

 _That was really strange_ , even for her. The way he moved, looked at her and just looked in general was surreal to Celty. It was like she'd met him before. It was like she saw a...

" _A_ _doppelganger_." Someone said.

Celty agreed 100% with that before jumping and looking at her side. She found the person that had spoken.

 _Mika._

Mika was looking back at where the man had been with her hands behind her back. She didn't talk for a while, giving Celty the chance to ask.

{You're... alone?}

Mika read it and immediately frowned. She adjusted her hat on her head and said.

"Yes… unfortunately. My angel is away for today. No, somewhere else… he is with... his sister. That bitch. I'll murder her when I have the chance, believe me."

Mika continued talking, but Celty tapped again.

{His sister?}

"Ha! You're confused, aren't you? Everyone is today, just by looking at me. It must be a shock to see me alone."

When Celty nodded, Mika continued.

"Well… we sort of have a... truce. We'll share him. Until one of us finds a solution to this problem. But believe me, I'll be the one to find it and hahaha… let's just say that it won't be nice. Seiji is with that witch today. Tomorrow he is mine and so on... Jealousy, that's what did it."

{... _Jealousy?_ } Celty asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, yes. A few days ago, Seiji and I were walking around and we somehow ended up in one of the main squares. There we saw something. Or should I say, someone. We saw the witch and Izaya sitting on one of the benches and since Izaya has become a regular sight on the website lately, they were easy to spot. Izaya was talking and that bitch nodded, but I don't know why. Izaya's arm was behind the bitch and that was when it happened.

Seiji got... jealous. Because he saw his sister… as he said... ignoring him and not paying attention to him. At that, he left me to run towards her and grabbed her away for Izaya. The witch was surprised but happy and Izaya didn't give a fuck about the situation. He was smirking, like always. I believe he did it to make my Seiji mad, not the witch. Why? Well, he was smirking at Seiji and didn't interfere when he took his sister away from him.

Izaya was nodding and waving when the witch walked away from him. Like he had planned to do that. And I think he did it on purpose because he turned and smirked at me. He started looking through me, as if he knew I had a bug planted in his room. I think he planned it all so that he could get Namie out of his office and knew that I wouldn't be able to watch him later on, because I would be really busy. And I know that something must've happened, because when I finally checked on him, there was a huge hole in his wall."

Celty listened to Mika talk and even though she was shocked by the bug, she let it slide and asked her something else that bothered her.

{Mika. I know that I don't know Izaya well... But… if he knew that you had a bug in his apartment then why didn't he uninstall it?}

Mika read the PDA and then snorted.

"I haven't thought about that. Maybe he wants it for something. Maybe that appointment he had was a personal matter. No, it's Izaya we're talking about. Really that bothers me now too. Why? Well, he'd used a trick to get rid of Namie without much effort. But what was it that we missed?"

Mika stopped and thought, as did Celty. Then suddenly Mika spun around happily and sang.

"But let's forget that, shall we? We have more important mysteries to unfold right now. Who was that person you just encountered?"

Celty shrugged to say that she didn't know. _And indeed she didn't._

"Well, as I said he was like a clone. _**A doppelganger**_."

Celty pointed at Mika.

"Oh, hahaha. Yes, like me. That person looked like Shizuo-kun. The only thing that made him different, from what I remember, was that necklace. Have you seen that necklace before?"

Celty shook her head.

"Me neither. But that necklace is giving me bad vibes... Do you think he… transformed himself to look like Shizuo? You know... like what I did?"

Celty stopped, before she tapped anything in her PDA. She hadn't thought of that. Was he really a doppelganger? A clone? Had he transformed himself just to be with someone else? But who wanted to be with Shizuo that much, in order to make someone do that? Or was it his choice like Mika's? She confused herself as more and more questions popped into her mind.

 **Was that true?**

Did he want to be like Shizuo or did he want to be with someone else?

{Maybe the latter… I don't really know myself. I hope that person we saw just happened to have the same appearance as Shizuo. I hope so...}

"You write words that don't fit your thoughts, meaning you are in doubt. Believe me Celty-chan, I am too. But please don't deny that our world is the most fucked one." Mika pointed out as she started walking and then stopped.

{I agree with you. This world is really fucked up. But not all people fit into this category.}

Mika smiled. "True. But all people have secrets. Me. Those two boys walking ahead. You."

{How you know that I keep secrets? Maybe I don't.}

"All people do."

{But I'm not a human to keep...}

"No. You are not. But you are behaving like one. And don't lie to yourself. Celty-chan. You do have secrets of your own. But you keep them close and hidden, knowing that when they are released, things will change."

Celty watched Mika.

{Why you are telling me this?}

"Oh… well, how our topic changes? Well, maybe because that image distracted me. Did you see the new photo?"

Celty nodded.

"Well… that's why. I believe those pictures are cursed. Dangerous. They show some things but they can reveal much more if there a push. There is a secret behind those photos that, when released, will not only cause chaos but… will close some wounds."

Celty examined Mika. Maybe she was right. Maybe there was a connection in those photos. But what?

Mika suddenly turned around.

"Do you feel something?" Mika asked and repeated the same motion.

Celty watched her but the feeling was mutual. She felt like she was being... watched. Like someone was waiting to strike. She looked around too but found no one looking in her direction.

"Anyway, that person you saw, did he leave after you left or did he stay there?"

Celty understood why Mika was asking that question. But Celty didn't feel like she was being watched from the direction the man had been. Rather from above. Either way, she looked back in the direction the man had been but found no one with blond hair.

She then tilted her helmet upwards and Mika followed the motion, but she turned faster than Celty. Mika smirked.

"Ho… so that's why I felt uneasy." She said and Celty followed her line of sight.

There, up on one of the rooftops, stood Izaya. He was looking down and his stance showed curiosity. One of his legs was hooked on the railing and his hands were in his pockets. Celty didn't know if he was smirking, but she knew that his eyes were focused on something.

Izaya moved his head around like he was searching for something. He searched and searched until finally his eyes caught something and stopped. Finally, Celty could see that Izaya hadn't been smirking but now he did. _Then he moved._

 _ **Or better yet, fell.**_

Izaya started to fall and that caught Celty off-guard. But before she could do anything, Izaya turned his body and grabbed onto one of the building's lamps, slowing his descent. He then jumped to land on a car in mid air andr used it as a base to jumped into and disappeared into the crowd.

Celty moved towards where she thought Izaya landed, only to find no one there. She realised she'd been running towards Izaya without realising. Well although he was an asshole, Celty did try to save him unconsciously.

That's why Shooter appeared in front of her. He must've felt Celty's discomfort and ran towards her. Shooter stopped and she patted it.

"Did you see where he went?" Celty jumped at Mika's voice but quickly tapped in her PDA

{No. Unfortunately. I lost sight of him.}

"Oh no. I wanted to see where he would go. Ah, nevermind I need to return to my love anyway. I just got a message from him! I need to go before that witch uses her magic and takes him from me. Goodbye, Celty-chan. And please consider what I said." Mika sang, waving as she ran away.

Celty waved back, now more nervous than before. Because Mika was right. Something was trying to be released, something sinister.

Unfortunately for her, Celty was connected with Shooter and what Shooter saw, Celty could see later. When Shooter decided that what he'd seen was important, he showed Celty when she touched him. And what he saw was not only significant, but it gave her even more unanswered questions.

He had seen Izaya landing, then walking towards someone and leaving with that person.

 **And that person was the man that had looked like Shizuo.**

-xxx-

Kida sure was fast. And sure was getting on Akabayashi's nerves. He was constantly looking back and waiting for him to follow him. He wanted him to follow. That or he was trying to hide from him and hadn't succeeded.

Unfortunately for him, Akabayashi didn't quit so easily. Kida was still running and still had red eyes. He smirked but didn't fight back, he only ran. Ran and ran and ran. He didn't stop.

But Akabayashi was determined to catch him. He felt like something was off. He knew something was off. The fact that Kida had called Anri Saika instead of mother had to mean something. Who was Kida controlled by? Or rather, _what_ was it? Was it like Saika? Was it Saika but somehow completely different? A different species? Or maybe it was Saika trying to confuse Akabayashi.

Yet again, Anri hadn't felt another Saika possessing Kida. So, that's what kept Akabayashi from quitting. He needed to find out what he was. What he was hiding.

 _And why he felt somehow excited?_

He continued running and, although Akabayashi could feel Kida's discomfort, he didn't use a maneuver to avoid or to lose Akabayashi. Something that made Akabayashi more and more suspicious.

Akabayashi was sure that they' made it to Ikebukuro. He'd been chasing that kid for so many hours that he'd lost count. But why here and not somewhere else? Akabayashi let that slide as he jumped onto the next roof and allowed himself to fall into the catwalk that led to the pavement. Kida was close and if Akabayashi had the strength he would easily catch him, but he was exhausted. He was sure that he'd fail in the end.

Yet Kida wasn't even breathing heavily. He was running just fine and his parkour skills were slowly improving. All those were really bad signs for Akabayashi. Kida turned and looked at him and after he frowned for the millionth time that day, he ran away.

 _That frown was just like Izaya._

Everything reminded him of Izaya. Izaya must've done something. Akabayashi could sense that too. What had he managed to do?

 _Was he another Saika host? Was that true?_

Or was the _exhaustion_ getting to Akabayashi head?

But he was sure that earlier Kida had been acting so much like Izaya that it confused Akabayashi. Was that a trick or true? But he hadn't felt Izaya's aura so dark before. Was he a victim, too? That's why he had that aura now? But if that were the case, shouldn't Kida's aura be the same?

Akabayashi was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice when Kida threw some barrels at him. At the last moment, Akabayashi managed to dodge them but he lost some ground between them. Meaning that Kida could hide and outrun him now.

 **Damn.**

Kida turned around and entered an alley, which Akabayashi had gone into before. Which was lucky, he knew where that alley went. Akabayashi slowed and tried to catch his breath as he walked towards the nearest catwalk and used...

But before he could use it, he stopped. Akabayashi _felt something…_ _ **familiar**_ _._ A feeling that he had lost long ago. He backed away and turned his head. T _hat feeling was calling him_. And it was leading him into the alley that Kida had used.

Akabayashi shook his head and tried to focus again, using the catwalk as he heard the one he was chasing after.

"He's here."

So Kida was leading him somewhere. Or rather, to someone. Akabayashi brushed off his suit, caught his breath and used his cane to walk freely into alley. He was ready, after all that introduction, to meet the one that had caused him all this trouble.

Akabayashi walked inside and before he spoke, he stopped. He let his cane fall to the ground and started to back away in confusion.

 _He wasn't ready for what he'd just seen._

 _Because he was sure the thing in front of him wasn't real._ **Even if his gut was saying the opposite, his heart didn't believe it.**

 **"...Sayaka?"**

* * *

 _ **Cliffhanger? We will see in the next one.**_

 _ **Who was that person that looked like Shizuo? Will Akabayashi be ok?**_

 _ **See in the next one!**_

 ** _And since some of you asked Sayaka is Anri's mother. The original Saika user._**


	7. The Game And The Fall

**_Hello Guys! I am finally back at this fic after some rough times but nevermind that. I will try to post more regularly than before. Maybe I can put like a specific date when to post the fic. But let's leave that._**

 ** _Here you go!_**

 ** _Let's begin!_**

* * *

"And...we are finished guys! Well done to everyone! From the helpers to the actors. And everyone give a huge thanks and applause to our protagonist in this film and famous actor Yuuhei Hanejima!"

Kasuka let the smile he was holding after they finished the film and bowed to everyone that clapped from him. He gave them his natural face and with a quick wave and a wink, he walked out of the studio towards the next one. He was filming a new series that showed the life of two people that hated each other but slowly they started to enjoy the company of each other.

Kasuka liked the idea and that's why he had joined that series. Usually, he chose to be in films rather series. But this series hid something that Kasuka was missing or perhaps he looked at it but he didn't see it. Luckily this was the last shot of the last episode of the first season. They would air it and if it got the green light, there would be a second season.

Kasuka wanted it to take the green light. He enjoyed this company of actors and how much the helpers care about them but the only drawback was the huge scenario. But the background and history of this series were surely too good for him to care about the scenario.

Kasuka ordered his coffee and walked towards one of the tables. He let a sigh he didn't know he was holding until now. He had many mixed feelings today. And he wasn't the only one that had noticed that. Many had noticed it and made Kasuka question if his unemotional face was gone.

Maybe he was affected by the events. The previous ones and new ones. His life was ok. It was normal as it was. He talked with Ruri, his mother, rehearsal, went out and talked with his brother. All normal. But the thing that maybe made Kasuka unease was the fact that his brother was acting strangely.

When the pictures had first appeared, Kasuka was...not surprised. He remembered a time when he had seen Shizuo and Izaya together. But he saw them after their detection was over. And by saw them he meant that they talked and then immediately after fought. Kasuka sometimes questioned their relationship. Why was it like this? Couldn't they stop those fights and become friends? Their personality was so similar. So why couldn't they just stop and be friends?

Kasuka never understood that. Anyway, he remembered a period when Shizuo stopped coming home with bandages and his anger was not showing anymore. But after the accident, all of those started again. Surprisingly for a short time.

After Shizuo had graduated, he had left home and found a place to live. After that Kasuka didn't remember even a light fight between his brother and Izaya. Only the typical Shizuo when he got mad easily in his clients. But not serious fights only a thing lifted in the sky. But after two years when Shizuo was fired by his last job as a bartender, he started yet again the same routine with Izaya.

 _Fighting._

And the photos weren't surprising Kasuka. They helped each other at homework and etcetera. The first one, Izaya helped Shizuo. The second one, Izaya was holding something behind him and Shizuo was surprised. A paper? His grades? Maybe that's why Shizuo was surprised.

The third one was Izaya and Shizuo on a bench...reading. Not a problem, nor something out of ordinary. But the fourth...was something that not even Kasuka could explain. What was there that made Izaya hold his brother?

By the way, Shizuo was ready to attack, ready to _strike_ meant that something was there. Something bad, something evil. Something that serious that made both arch enemies cooperate to defeat it. _But what?_

That made Kasuka mind exploded like the topic of how his brother hadn't found yet this website. Kasuka was sure that when he found it not only Shizuo but also Izaya would end all of them. Kasuka sighed and drank some of his coffee. Kasuka was confused. Lost. He believed that he could predict his brother, knew what he would want and how to calm him. And yet Kasuka knew nothing of all those.

Still, like everyone in the city, he was also curious. What was there that made Izaya angry too? And to whom Izaya was talking? Did Shizuo know that person too? What was happening?

Unfortunately, Kasuka's confusion touched hights this morning. _A new photo had been posted._

A more normal one but yet again questionable. This time it was Shizuo and Izaya talking to each other. The photo showed Shizuo's back and he was positioned like that that the viewer could see his face as he was looking Izaya. There was also his hand in the picture. It was like he was ready to give a punch but it lacked the strength because it wasn't one.

He was holding something in his hand too. Izaya was looking at Shizuo's eyes and had his mouth open. He was positioned so his front was shown to Shizuo and only his upper body was in the picture. He was also holding something but he was clenching it in his chest.

Izaya was holding a black envelope and on it was a symbol. Kasuka couldn't make it out and no one in the Dollars did too. It was like someone had blurred that out for no one to see it and yet again they wanted to show the picture. Both of them was in a place that no one could pinpoint but there was a guess that they were in a construction site. Because behind there was a gap that showed what was behind.

And that would be a false claim because anyone could say that it was a widow, but the rain in the background had another saying. As for the symbol everyone had jumped over it because everyone thought it was just the light that made it unreadable. They all were more interested in what place they were in and what they were talking about.

By the way, Shizuo's mouth was open wide and frowned and Izaya had an angry face too, showed that the topic that it was discussed was not nice. Maybe they were talking about the enemy they had. That's why Izaya had the envelope and he was clenching his dear life out of it to not lose it. But Shizuo didn't have any brushes or scratches that made Kasuka sure that it wasn't a fight that they were discussing.

But Shizuo was angry. His grimace showed that and Kasuka believed that Izaya was talking to Shizuo. Calming him? Reasoning with him? Kasuka didn't know himself but he was sure that nothing was passing by his brother's mind. And that made Izaya angry. In a degree of clenching the envelope.

As many had said, Izaya never clenched his work. He held them nice and needly. Meaning that indeed Izaya was angry. Why? Kasuka lifted his hat on that.  
But he was one hundred percent he was angry at what Shizuo was doing. Izaya was looking in his eyes. What was that important and worthy to "destroy" his envelope?

But Kasuka knew _why._

He knew what Shizuo have done. And that's what it was bothering him so much. What made him question the photo, Shizuo, his knowledge, and his eyes. That made him rethink and try to understand what was happening.

 _Shizuo's hand._

Everyone in Dollars had seen the thing that Shizuo was holding but they had let slit because the have thought it was a piece of jewellery. So, they all got more focused in the place rather what it was showing. And what Shizuo held in his hand made Kasuka shivered.

Shizuo was holding a necklace. He had wrapped around his wrist and it was shown like a bracelet. But the symbol of it was shown clearly in the picture. Kasuka looked at it and looked and looked. He then looked at his neck.

He was wearing the same necklace with the same symbol. That made Kasuka shivered more. That necklace was passed from Heiwajima to Heiwajima for generations. To mother to son and later the son gave it to his other half. His soulmate. And yet again the same circle.

So when both his brother and he inherited their necklaces from their mother, who managed to make two because she wanted both of them to carry the tradition, they both treasured it until they found the person that made them who they are.

And when both of them found their other, then they would continue the tradition. They would give the symbol to their other. It was like a proposal thing. That when a Heiwajima gave that necklace to their other, then that person was the only one they wanted to spend their life with.

If the person accepted the necklace then they would be together. If not, then the Heiwajima found another person one that would accept the necklace and wear it. Kasuka touched his and let his eyes closed.

He always wondered how was that feeling. It wasn't just a usual ring but it was a part of himself as a Heiwajima giving to someone else. Something that he treasured for years and then gave it to his other.

A really nice and warm feeling, he hoped and always dreamed to be. But he must find the one to give it to first. And until then he could wait.

So when Kauka caught with his eyes what Shizuo was holding in his hand, he was literally speechless. He didn't know what to think. Was Shizuo giving his symbol to Izaya? And why was he clenching it in his hands? And why both of them were angry?

Shizuo never let out his symbol. He always wore it in his neck and never took it off. So that photo was just too much for Kasuka. He couldn't believe anything in it. Noone could apparently but the photo was already checked.

He clenched his symbol and drank his coffee. He just needed to ask Shizuo about his symbol to see if it was real. If he had given it away. But if he still had it? Then what?

Had Izaya turned him down or had he never given it to him? Shizuo could have picked it for the ground because Izaya had cut it and then there was their usual fight. Then how would Kasuka ask it?

Maybe he needed to start that discussion from something else. But what? What would catch Shizuo's attention for their symbol without Kasuka getting discovered?

"Kasuka!" Someone shouted his name.

A _familiar_ voice too actually.

"Kasuka, there you are." Ruri came closer to him and continued. "What are you doing? I thought you would come and see me rehearsal my concert."

Kasuka nodded. "I do remember. But I remember that it would start in 12 minutes."

Ruri smiled. "Yes. But you have said that you would come by and rehearsal your lines first."

Kasuka looked at her and nodded. "...Yes. I have said that. Sorry, Ruri. I didn't remember. I was...thinking."

Ruri frowned and sighed. "Your brother, isn't it? I saw the _photo_."

Kasuka touched yet again his symbol and nodded.

Ruri looked at Kasuka, put her hand on his shoulder and she said. "Don't be down. Come on. I know that there is some logical explanation behind it. Like it was raining, right? Maybe both of them are grumpy that they need to share the same roof to cover from it."

Kasuka thought about it and that made him feel somewhat relieved. But yet again something was off.

"See I told you! I know you feel relieved. Now come. I manage to slip in Donch. We can rehearsal in my room and play with him." Ruri said and grabbed Kasuka's hand.

Kasuka was confused. But from how Ruri had read his unemotional face. She had managed to recognize some emotions some weeks ago. That made Kasuka happy that someone else could read him too.

He touched his symbol and looked at Ruri.

 _...Maybe._

 _ **-xxx-**_

"I am not sure it is wise to call him so soon. He might use your information to cause chaos. Maybe he has already done that."

" Yes, but his is the only trick I can use. I can't think of anything else. If I am looking for something, he is the best in finding it so..."

"But he is dangerous! Unpredictable and also I don't think you need to use him so soon. It is really early to make assumptions..."

The sound of a hand hitting the table was echoed in the small bar.

" _WHAT ASSUMPTIONS?_ You saw her too! You talked to her too! She was there! Or I think she was... She _was_..." The last sentence was dragged and almost silent.

The man sat again on the small sofa and touched his head. He sighed and touched the back of the sofa with his back.

Finally, after some time, the man talked.

"I...I am sorry. I just can't believe it, Anri. Neither do you, am I right?" Akabayashi asked and looked at Anri.

"...no. It isn't _possible_."

Akabayashi smiled and looked up in the ceiling. "That's enough. That's why I asked him. That's why I call him. Not just a mere informant but a skilled one. If anyone could find what we saw that day, it is Izaya. If that thing we saw was true."

Now it was Anri that hit the table.

" _ **NO**_! It is _NOT_!"

Akabayashi let her calm down while he started sipping his wine, thinking. Two days ago. It was just two days. Two days when he had last seen what he believed impossible.

 _Sayaka._

 _ **-xxx-**_

"... _Sayaka_?"

Akabayashi whispered the name that he thought he would never say again. It wasn't true, was it? It was Sayaka in front of him.

 **Alive.**

She smiled. She had that innocent smile. So pure. So _beautiful_. It was like she was never been killed. Like she was kept in a house and she was preserved like the day Akabayashi had last seen her. _Beautiful._

She moved the steps that Akabayashi backed away and smiled again while she touched her hair.

"...Mizuki. It is been too long. You look so handsome like not even a day had passed away."

Akabayashi still with his mouth open he backed several feet away.

"Why you try to leave? I am here. Why are you leaving? We can fix the past." She said while still maintained the exact meters that keep them apart.

Akabayashi shook his head and try to concentrate. This...this whole thing wasn't real. It was...not. The _scar_! Yes, the scar at his arm. The one that Kida had caused. The blood loss must be fucking with his head. That person in front of him was someone else.

But no one else knew his **name**. Only his _last._

He was too preoccupied with his thinking and keeping his breathing steady when finally Sayaka moved. She came closer to Akabayashi and touched his cheek. Akabayashi just stood and looked at her. She was...so her. So Sayaka. It was her!

Wasnt it?

"See Mizuki. I am here. Only for you. We can fix everything and move on." She seductively said and Akabayashi looked her deep in the eyes.

It is a _dream_. She was **dead**. He knew that even though his heart always denied it. She was dead. But she was here. Maybe he was dying from the blood loss and she came to take him. But then why his eye burned when Sayaka wasn't anymore the admin of Saika.

Before Sayaka did anything, Akabayashi moved her hand and stepped away from her. She looked at him like she was betrayed and she whispered.  
"Why? Mizuki, why? I am here now..."

" **NO!** " He literally screamed at her. "You are _**NOT HERE. YOU ARE DEAD!**_ "

Sayaka just looked at him and smiled.

"Your mind is planning tricks with you again. Just here let me..." She started saying and with a really fast movement pulled a Saika and went to cut him.

Akabayashi being lost didn't see it coming and the only thing he did was to avoid it but the katana cut his shirt. Not his flesh. Good. _Is she truly Sayaka?_ That thought again got Akabayashi distracted that he didn't see her move behind him. The only thing that made him understand that he was about to get cut was the sound of a katana.

But it never _came._

He turned to see Anri holding Sayaka in distance with her katana and both women fought for domination. But Anri moved her katana and made Sayaka move back slightly. That created an opportunity for Anri and she took it but moving Sayaka's sword down and then she kicked Sayaka's hands. Sayaka made a sound that was inhuman and moved back.

"Why, Anri?" Sayaka said with her hand touching her other hand.

She sounded hurt. She sounded betrayed. She sounded so much like her. _So much_.

Anri stood her ground and didn't back down when Akabayashi shouted her name. She knew what was in front of her was not what she always wanted to touch. Feel. _Had in her **life**_. And by Saika's betrayal and the feeling of death slowly rising to the top of its thoughts, she was confident...no...she _KNEW_ that that person in front of her wasn't her mother.

"Stop." She simply said in the deepest voice she could use and moved Saika in front of her, making it shine.

Sayaka, on the other hand, hadn't stopped looking at her with those hurt eyes. The eyes that didn't shut her mother. Her mother was confident even when she took her own life in front of her. But the way she acted, the way she moved and the way Saika continue saying _betrayal_ made her sick.

Akabayashi was taken back by how deep Anri's voice was. She sounded serious. She sounded...hurt. Like him.

Sayaka moved back and pulled out another Saika again. She looked at it with that smile she always used when she looked at Akabayashi. Akabayashi couldn't move, couldn't concentrate. He felt someone hitting him and then he felt someone moving him around. His mind was blank and his heart had broken into pieces. He felt betrayed. He knew that Sayaka was dead but she must have faked her death. And why she showed herself now. Why now? And why not saying anything to him? They loved each other after all.

 _Didn't they?_

Suddenly, a slap made him return back at the reality he wished to just stop existing and looked at the source of the slap. Anri?

Anri looked at him relieved when he moved his hand on his cheek where Anri's hand slapped him and at the speed of sound she moved her Saika behind her and kicked what had attacked her. Sayaka yelped when she impacted with the ground but stood up quickly attempting another attack. Anri moved again and both of the women fought for dominance once again.

"Why, my dear Anri? I am finally here. Why don't you accept me?" Sayaka asked and continued her attacks towards her daughter.

Anri stayed quiet. Probably because she tried to be strong for both Akabayashi and her. Because if she answered the question, talked to Sayaka she would break. She would lose herself. And she needed to fight for both of them. She needed to be strong and save them both.

She didn't want to answer. Because if she did...

... _her mother will disappear_.

"Anri, my love. Stop attacking me. Let me love you. Like Saika loves us both as much as all her people she invaded. Let me love you. Let us love you. Love me. **Love me**." Sayaka continued steadily but started screaming at the end while Anri started crying but never stopped her attacks.

Anri felt nothing anymore. Nothing. Only Saika guided her but at some point, she stopped hearing its thoughts. No..that wasn't...she isn't...

" **YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!**!" Finally, Anri yelled at her finally broken and moved back stopping her attacks but had Saika still at bay for her to use.

Sayaka stopped too and moved back looking at her. She smiled and closed her eyes. When she opened them they were redder.

"My love. Stop disobeying your heart and just follow it. I am here finally. We can change the future now. Let me touch you. Let me see my daughter." She said and walked forward.

Anri closed her eyes and slowly let Saika down. She didn't hear it anymore. Maybe because the original Saika was here. Maybe because she finally was at peace. She wasn't alone anymore. Her mother was here.

...

Wasnt she?

But before Sayaka touched Anri, something was cut in the air and Anri opened her eyes. Akabayashi had used a knife (she didn't know where he found it) and had impaled Sayaka at the shoulder. Her eyes were opened but never a scream reached her mouth. She instead used her Saika which was at her hands and attacked Akabayashi. But unsuccessful because she only touched air. Akabayashi had dodged her attack.

Akabayashi immediately attacked her again with a cane and Sayaka had dodged it with her Saika.

"Stop Mizuki. _Why?_ " Sayaka cried while Akabayashi attacked constantly.

Akabayashi looked at her with broken eyes but confident face.

"You are...you are... **NOT HER!** " He screamed and attacked her.

Sayaka dodged successfully all of the attacks. But what made her surprised was that when she had finally a chance to cut Akabayashi again, she felt a presence to come closer to her. She moved her Saika and blocked the others attack. Anri's.

Both of them attacked Sayaka making her lose her ground. She dodged and dodged but when she attacked she gained nothing. She knew she had lost so she did what she needed to do. She found an opening and used her hand. She held it in front of Anri and Akabayashi and both started screaming with pain.

Both of them started feeling once again that pain they felt when they were close to Izaya. It was stronger than before. But when it faded and they started to look around they were met only with an empty alley.

 ** _-xxx-_**

Both of them looked at the door. Nothing had come yet.

"It is a sick game to play. You know you are falling in a trap if you try to talk to him." Anri said louder than before.

Akabayashi looked at her. She looked stronger than before, more herself. But her eyes said another thing. She was hurt, she was confused. She also wanted answers but never moved to take them when they were dangerous to reach. Akabayashi, on the other hand, was the opposite.

As Anri said it was a dangerous game to play. Izaya was clever. More clever than everyone thought of. But still when he was useful Akabayashi needed to use all his cards. Even Izaya and he would play that card. That game. Even if that game was already lost before it even began.

"Anri-chan...I know. I know how you feel. Both of us are lost. Hurt. Fuck, even broken. At loss of words. But both of us know that what we saw was not her. It was something resembling her. And yet my heart and yours say the opposite. My eye and your Saika said that it was something close to death. If it meant that then, it was right. Sayaka is dead. But why she was here. In front of us. What was that thing?"

"Yet again, Saika didn't only say that. It also said that it felt betrayal. Maybe mother did something that Saika didn't accept. Something...not right."

Akabayashi hit the table.

"That's _bullshit_..." He said but stopped.

He felt that too when he was closed to her but...that feeling...he didn't believe it. Why did he feel betrayal? Why Saika felt that? And stronger than before. But it was also Saika that wanted to meet that thing again. He was confused by its actions. Yet Saika didn't give a clear answer as always.

Anri looked at her unfinished juice. Lost in her thoughts. But after a while, she opened her mouth.

"The thing that bothers me though...is that... You said that you **felt** it! And yet you made an appointment with him even though it hurt to _look_ at."

"...what do you mean?" He asked curiously.

She looked down at the table again but talked in a clear voice.

"The... **aura.** "

Akabayashi looked at her and finally understood. _Izaya's aura._ When he had first met him it was as everyone's else. Red but his heart was blue because it was closed. To never be opened. And if it ever opened, it would open by breaking into pieces. But his heart was already broken, Akabayashi could tell. As well as Anri. It was broken but it was close so tight so he could move on. To live.

Yet now that aura was black. Evil. _Deadly._ So much that Saika despised that aura. An aura that was made by a human that made Saika hate it. That made him worry. Sick. It was not normal. It was dangerous. Yet even though Saika didn't want it, it was at the same time interested in meeting it. To love it or destroy it was another question. But unsolvable.

 _For now_.

"You are afraid...of that **aura**." Anri said.

Akabayashi didn't answer at first but after a while he did.

"Yes...but we must face the dangerous. And if that dangerous can give us answers then we must welcome it."

Anri finally looked at him. Her eyes were still broken and cautious but they shined.

"Then I shall face it, too. Better with someone else than alone." She said and started lightly crying.

"Hahaha, I agree, Anri-chan! Let's face it _together._ "

Then both of them finally smiled after so much pain. They will face anything now even the thing that they knew it would be a difficult fight.

After a while, they finally felt it. _That aura_. But...it wasn't...it wasn't black. It was that aura that both had felt when close to Izaya.

They turned and looked at the door and saw who they were waiting for so long. Izaya stood at the door looking around and when he found who he wanted to meet his smirk became larger. He walked towards the room they were both in.

No. _No!_ He felt that aura! That was the aura that Izaya **_HAD_**. Why he had it again? His aura was now black. That couldn't happen! It was impossible!

While Izaya was approaching them that aura was becoming stronger and stronger. His past aura was all over his body. No longer black. No longer death. Only love from Saika.

It was him. It was **Izaya**.

Izaya went in and closed the door behind him. Then he finally sat at one side of the table and looked at both of them.

"I hope I didn't lose anything special. Both of you looked _SO_ relaxed before I came." Izaya said with that childish voice and supported his face at his hands.

His aura...his aura was back! _How?_ It was the aura that Akabayashi always felt when he was with him. When he talked at him...but something had changed. Akabayashi shook his head to leave his thoughts at bay and played the game that was set in front of him.

"Well, when you are around people that hate you it is obvious that no one is relaxed. Yet you are wrong. I am relaxed." He said with confidence and sip some of his wine.

Izaya smirked at him and looked at Anri. Anri must have done what Akabayashi had done and returned to reality ready to play the game.

"So?" Akabayashi asked after a while.

"...so?~" Izaya asked playfully.

 _The game began._

"... I want some information."

Izaya looked at him. Observed him.

"Ah~ Something must be impossible to find to ask information ne~" Izaya purred.

"Impossible is a strong word for even for you. I want a second opinion on a matter that is really serious."

"Ah~ Then..." Izaya started and stood up from his chair. "I am broken, I must say Akabayashi-san for not being your number one but since you have information..."

" ** _Stop_**." Anri whispered in a murderous tone, had stood up and had put Saika behind Izaya's back.

Izaya turned his face and just smirked at her. He just walked forward and put his arms in the air like he was giving himself in the police.

"Ah~ Anri-chan is even using _Saika_. As I recall you hate using it...then why in that measure? It must be something really serious. But _Akabayashi-san_ say that he has his information ne~?"

Akabayashi looked at him. Still, unfazed Izaya moved towards Anri letting Saika touch his shirt but not cutting it open. He was enjoying himself.

"Ne~ Anri-chan if Saika didn't respond to your calls you would simply follow?" Izaya asked Anri.

Anri held Izaya's stare. "O-of course."

"Ah~ Very well. Would you let it attack people you care?"

"I-if necessary. If it is important to Saika then yes."

"Even people, you love?" Izaya said and smirked at Anri. But that smirk wasn't directed to her. It was at Akabayashi.

 _ **Why?**_

Anri slightly jumped at that and looked at him and with a steady voice she answered. "... _yes_."

Izaya clapped his hands and smiled at her. His kind of smile. He then opened his eyes and asked.

"Even people, you hate?"

"Yes."

"If they were infected?"

Anri taken back she looked at him. "What do you mean?"

But Izaya didn't answer her question, showing that he wouldn't say anything until she said something.

"Y-yes." Anri finally said and Izaya nodded.

"To _kill?_ "

Anri finally backed off and looked at Izaya. He used another tone in the word kill but his mask hadn't changed. He observed her and every word she said. Anri knew that he would use them against her. She looked at Saika and felt it lightly vibrate. She had her answer.

"If it is necessary, I would let it do it. If not, I would stop it from doing it."

Izaya looked at her and he lightly let his face go down. He started laughing and looked at her again.

"Ah~ Very well. Bravo." He said and clapped his hands like Anri was his student and she had done well in a test.

"Don't get me wrong Anri-chan. Humans think that way. Yet even the holder of Saika would do the same. Monsters and humans are alike. Yet no."

He turned his back at Anri and Akabayashi.

"What are you saying?" Finally, Akabayashi asked breaking the silence.

Izaya had brought out his knife and played with it without moving from his position.

"Humans and monsters. They are the same yet different from each other. Feelings. Words. Passion. Actions." Izaya simply answered.

"E-even _Shizuo-san?_ " Anri asked and immediately regretted her question.

She was just so influenced by the photos and her mind was constantly making questions and took no answers back. The photos were always in her mind and because of that the words just flew off. She regretted it because mentioning either Izaya or Shizuo in front of the other bad things bound to happen.

She waited for a laugh or a catchy comeback but Izaya stood there. He had stopped moving his knife and just held it in his hand. He had simply moved his head slightly to the side so he could listen to her but his face wasn't shown.

Minuted past and yet no answer or a word was parted. Anri started to feel uncomfortable and Akabayashi impatient.

But a cutting sound made everyone stop thinking and Anri looked at the knife that was shoot and had made its position near her head and on the wall behind her.

"Questions that need not to be answered are better forgotten. Even monsters like **_THAT_** monster know that. Yet a god doesn't follow." Izaya whispered dangerously low.

Anri just looked at the knife next to her and didn't say anything. Bad things were bound to happen. Even though she knew she followed that road. She had lost the game long ago with Izaya.

"Humans can get offended. Is that what you are feeling _Izaya_?" Akabayashi finally started playing with him.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw that knife so close in Anri and he knew that if it wasn't for the tone that Izaya used or his self-control, he would kill Izaya right there.

Izaya finally laughed but that laugh was similar to that tone he used. _Dangerous._

"A god can feel anything, become anything. Humans feel anything..."

"So you are saying that you felt offended because..."

"...and hate it." Izaya continued like Akabayashi hadn't talked at all.

Akabayashi stopped at his tracks and listened to Izaya.

"Hate it. Just hate it. **Hate.** That's why I love humans. So predictable. So easy to read. So easy to change emotions and thoughts. Right Akabayashi-san?" Izaya asked and turned towards him.

His mask was still in place. That face was still there. His eyes were empty making them not easy to read. His trademark smirk was still on place and his usual tone had returned.

"What do you mean?" Akabayashi asked not able to read Izaya and had stood up and had walked towards Anri and Izaya.

"The information you want is towards a person you care and both of you love."

Anri and Akabayashi flinched at what Izaya said and he closed his eyes and smiled at them.

"Ah~ I was correct."

"What do you mean you leech? Of course, you knew it." Akabayashi barked at him yet Izaya shook his head.

"Maybe~ Of course, you lied Akabayashi to make me curious or maybe taken aback but Anri-chan's reaction is what told me what you both seek." Izaya said and pulled out an envelope from his jacket.

"So you knew, you bastard, what we were after. Why you give it to us after all this and just move on?" Akabayashi barked at him and eyed the envelope.

"Ne~ Akabayashi-san. Not everything is so easy given or taken."

"How you know?" Anri finally talked.

Both men looked at her.

"Hm?" Izaya murmured.

"How do you know that we were after her? How do you know it?"

Izaya smirked at her. "Because I am _**THE**_ informant broker after all!"

"Bullshit! Anri is right. How do you know we were after her? It is impossible!" Akabayashi shouted at him.

Anri was right. How would Izaya find information on a person that he didn't know or being told to? And...and...on a dead person...

Izaya smirked and help his envelope close to his face.

"Humans. _Typical, ne~_ " Izaya simply said and gave his envelope.

Akabayashi took it and opened it immediately and looked at it as well as Anri.

...

...

.. **no.**

 _It was impossible._

"No!" Anri also said but aloud.

"That's is wrong!" Akabayashi said and held harder that paper

"Oh~" Izaya simply said and smirked.

He was playing a game. He was still playing it!

"Sayaka is...it can't." Akabayashi whispered and looked at the paper.

"Yep. _Dead_."

"It cant be I saw her. We saw her." Akabayashi shouted at him and Izaya titled his head at the side.

"Oh~"

Akabayashi grabbed Izaya by his t-shirt and held him close to his face.

"Stop playing! It is impossible!"

"So then your heart is playing, too?" Izaya touched Akabayashi at the area where the heart was and Akabayashi let him.

He held his hand directly above his heart and stopped.

"Broken, isn't it? Don't deny it. It is. Because you play dumb towards it doesn't mean the feeling is wrong. Even Saika," Izaya said and closed the space he had with Anri and looked at her eyes "is feeling different."

"And how you know that?" Anri shouted at him but stopped when Izaya stared at her.

"Oh~ I can't. Yet did Saika try to kill what it was in front of it?"

"Yes..it did.."

"Oh, did it cut it?"

"...no."

"Did it try?"

"Yes!"

"Then tell me, _oh mighty god_ , why didn't it?"

"Because it was another Saika!"

"Then..." Izaya moved back but held his stare with Anri "could you feel it?"

Anri stopped. She couldn't... It wasn't _**THE**_ Saika she felt but another type of Saika. Close for her to feel but not understand. Something above her and something stronger than her. She couldn't answer that question.

 _Izaya smirked_.

"Ah~ Then Akabayashi-san. Was that Sayaka?"

Akabayashi looked at Izaya and stared at him. Finally, he answered.

"...yes."

"... Let's try again. Was that Sayaka?"

"No!"

"Why?" Izaya asked and lowered his smirk but still, he had it on.

"It was yes and no. She was her and yet not her. I know that my mind says it is her but not my heart."

"Yet a Saika. So the thing you saw must be a Saika. A different Saika but has the appearance of the past Saika. You heard the cuttings. It acts like a Saika. A different mother." Izaya smirked again.

His reasoning was right. Yet why both of Anri's and Akabayashi's heart hurt?

"No." Anri whispered and looked down.

"That...thing I saw...we saw was not a Saika. It had a katana. It didn't do what Saika can do to us."

"Yes..." Akabayashi continued "It acted like one. But it wasn't one. I felt different around it. I felt betrayal and yet it didn't act like Sayaka. She always fought with thousands of Saikas all over her body. But it didn't feel like Saika. You are right. It felt like... _death._ "

Both of them didn't notice when Izaya had dropped his smirk and was also in deep thought. His face had darkened and he grimaced. He tsked and before both of them look at him, he had put back his smirk.

"Ne~ Then my job here is done. Akabayashi-san I will be waiting my payment." He simply said and turned around ready to leave but Akabayashi stopped him.

"Aren't you curious informant?" He asked finally feeling himself again.

He felt betrayed still. But a feeling that held him down was lifted from him and could continue what he needed to do. Now he needed to _win the game._

Izaya didn't say anything giving Akabayashi the opportunity to talk.

"That thing could destroy your humans. It is stronger than Saika itself. Rather than use them to achieve what it wants, it can destroy them. You are curious to find that source yet you stay put. Both you and I know that you don't believe your words yet you say them aloud to achieve something. Oh, and I wonder why." Akabayashi purred the last sentences and waited for Izaya's answer.

Akabayashi knew that whatever that thing made the informant curious. To find it. Yet he didn't do anything. It was like he brushed it off. Didn't he want to find it? Didn't he want to know it? Then why he just decided to forget about it and gave it another name.

 _Another purpose_.

Izaya looked down. Specifically at his hand. Akabayashi knew that he still had his smirk on even if Izaya didn't face him.

 _"Maybe~"_

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe I want to find it. Maybe I had found it. I had accepted it to this society towards my beloved humans. If it changes positions then I will strike as Izaya. Doesn't? Then I will play with it. Maybe that thing is more human than you think. Maybe not. I will play with it if it feats my plans." Izaya lightly laughed and looked at Akabayashi with his trademark smirk.

"Yet the one disguising that thing as empty words will fall with it'" Izaya said and held Akabayashi's stare

Then Izaya turned and left.

Roua mat.

 ** _-xxx-_**

Anri, after Izaya had left, had talked with Akabayashi and both agreed that that thing was not her mother and something that acted like her. Her heart was broken after all this. She was exhausted mentally. Yet even though she knew what she would fight with, her heart was troubled.

Maybe she wanted that thing to be her mother. That would change everything. Yet she was relieved. Anri loved her mother but she was better dead. Not because Anri wanted it but because she knew that everything would be a lie. All her life would be a lie. She was ok...

Anri was _confused._

Still, she wasn't alone. She had her friends. Not only Saika to follow her but friends that trusted her and she also did too. She adapted to that. And she was getting better at it.

After both of them left the bar, Anri went on the date she had with her friends. After all this anxiety, fear and relief she was exhausted. And being with her friends that calmed her, made her mind stop thinking and just let everything flow at its course. Laughing and blushing was the main thing on this friendly date. She was ok with it. She was used to it. She enjoyed...

Maybe Saika let her relax for a while. And that made Anri smile.

Anri could escape for a while. She was _glad._

After they left the cafeteria that they used to go, the quartet walked around Ikebukuro. While Mikado and Kida battled on something that she didn't understand, Saki switched her attention at her.

"You feel relaxed today. How so?" Saki asked happily, lightly laughing at the boys' behavior in front of them.

"I...I just feel relaxed." Anri typically told her.

It wasn't a lie but her thoughts were a mess and until she could sit down and fix them, she could relax. Saki looked at her and smirked. She got the memo and lightly jogged towards the boys letting Anri at her thoughts. Well, _typical speaking._

She would stay and think for as long she wanted later. Now she wanted to talk, act, to do anything. So she also lightly jogged and followed the boys.

"Yet, I see nothing coming for you, mighty guy." Kida said at Mikado and punched him at the shoulder.

Mikado held the place that Kida had punched and murmuring an _'ouch'_ he also hit Kida. Then both started hitting each other. But Saki was faster than both of them and hit them both at the head.

"Stupid boys. Stop. We are here to celebrate not to anything else." Saki joked and Kida and Mikado held their heads.

"Ouch. Yet you hit me harder than Mikado, my angel." Kida said at her with his usual smile at place.

"Yes, Saki-chan. I admitted I hit him hard at first but I withheld the others hits." Mikado said and blushed, looking at Saki.

Saki hmphed and smirked again.

"Ok then. But no more fighting even if it is jokingly. Kida still recovers from the stab, ok."

Kida walked towards her and hugged her.

"Ah~ You love me so much Saki. What I would do without you?"

Saki smiled and laughed at the hug. "Prayers."

"Oh, and why is that?" Kida asked mockingly at her.

"So you one day find the perfect girl."

"And who that be? The only girl I see is my perfect girlfriend." Kida said and laughed as well as Saki.

Mikado and Anri smiled at them. They were so happy together. Anri was glad that they were again together. And she was glad that Kida was ok. After the stabbing both her and Mikado had found him probably each for another reason but at the time they tried to help him. And they did.

And that stab was the followers of that thing. That thing had stabbed Kida and yet she didn't feel any mark or aura of that thing in Kida. It was like it had never stabbed him before. At least if another Saika had stabbed other people, Anri could feel them. Yet she couldn't with Kida.

"Everything ok Anri-chan?" Someone asked and Anri returned back to reality.

Mikado was near her and his face showed concern yet something else that Anri couldn't see. When both looked at each other eyes, both turned their glances elsewhere blushing.

"I-I am alright." Anri said fastly and both turned and looked at each other and laughed.

"Oi, lovebirds let's keep moving on!" Kida said and laughed when Mikado panicked and talked at him.

Anri smiled and walked with her friends whenever their feet got them.

But why she didn't feel _right?_

 ** _-xxx-_**

That's _why!_

Well, it wasn't peculiar to see _**HIM**_ around here but why was he here. Did he have a job? By the way, he was holding something in his hands must be the case. Yet the whole picture of him being there, relaxed didn't fit with Anri's case.

Her friends and she were behind a wall looking at the man in front of them. After walking for some time they thought it was a good idea to walk towards the park and sit there for a while. Yet when they arrived there, they saw someone that no one wanted to see. Anri didn't want to see him for another year.

Izaya was sitting at the edge of the fountain that was accompanied at the park and was holding something on his hands. Probably an envelope by the size of it. So he must be here for a job. The way he looked around, observing the people that passed was a reason that she wanted to go there and stab him to death. Yet the way he observed the people wasn't the way he usually looked at them.

It was strange and Anri couldn't explain how she knew that. It just looked _different_. Or maybe she started seeing Izaya different after all these photos.

"Isn't Izaya-kun kinda different?" Mikado suddenly asked and made Anri realised that she wasn't the only that had noticed that.

"...yes yet I don't know how to explain it." Kida continued and looked at Izaya.

"The way he is holding that envelope isn't like the recent picture?" Saki asked and all of them agreed.

In this case, he was holding it extra careful. Like his life depended on it. Yet in the photo, he didn't care about it and was like he wanted to dispose of that envelope. And that symbol on that envelope was what made Anri curious. It must have been erased for a reason. Yet the admin didn't say anything.

Izaya had taken his phone out and was now typing on it. That phone was not like the phones that Izaya used. It had buttons on it. He typed and typed. Then he stopped and yet again looked around.

"Ohoho, it looks like his date didn't come." Kida laughed and Anri agreed.

It looks like the person that needed that information wouldn't appear. Yet Izaya didn't look angry or disappointed. He was more cautious than before. Suddenly he looked at the phone again and picked it up. He started talking.

"Ah, that phone."

"Yes, you are right."

Saki and Kida talked, yet Anri didn't see anything out of ordinary. It was a phone that Izaya used yet why both looked fascinated by it? Wasn't because it had buttons?

Normally she would just leave Izaya be but being in the spotlight lately after all these photos made Anri question him. Or she was just confused.

Now that he was talking at the phone his trademark smirk was gone and at its place was a line. He was serious. It was so...not Izaya-like. It was...something that Anri couldn't comprehend.

Neither did her friends. All of them were looking at Izaya with open mouths.

"That's...wow. So different." Mikado said taken aback by Izaya.

"Duh. What is happening? Why he acts like that?" Saki asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because the conversation doesn't go his way." Kida said and Anri looked at him.

The way he started pacing in front of the fountain and not jumped-walking but rather stepping, put Anri at the edge. Something was happening in the city. Something that not even Izaya could comprehend. Or control by the way he talked earlier with her and Akabayashi.

Izaya suddenly stopped and closed his phone. He turned at the fountain and looked down. Not inside the fountain but at something else. The envelope? No, he was still holding it by the way his other arm was bent and stretched. Maybe, at his hand? Like he had done at the bar?

Why was he looking so much at that hand? Did he look at his rings? Did he see something? After a while, his hand returned by his side and was clenched. Izaya started looking forward probably at nothing since he stayed at place not moving. He was unfazed by all the glances that were sent at him, probably because he was used to them.

"Ah~ Someone will not come." Saki smirked and Anri looked at her.

"How you know that Saki-chan?" Anri finally asked her

Saki looked at her and smirked.

"Well, he is holding an envelope. So it must be a job. The way he typed must be to ask the reason why he is stood up. And by the end of the phone call, he looked angry. So..."

Anri observed her for a while. She then asked her.

"Why you say something you don't believe? Is it because of denial?"

Saki looked at her shocked. She finally smirked.

" _Maybe~_ " She simply said with a mysterious tone that Anri didn't comprehend.

She looked at her but stopped after a while. Maybe she was right. Maybe she was lying. Maybe she was both. She would never know. But right now it didn't matter. She looked at the boys and after a shared stare, they nodded.

"Well, since nothing exciting is happening shall we go?" Kida said and looked at them

All of them agreed. They started walking when suddenly something stopped froze Anri. An aura. **That aura**. She knew it. It was that black aura. Anri held her head. She started breathing heavily and she felt someone holding her up. After a while, she looked up and saw her friends over her trying to talk to her but no words were heard by Anri. After a while, they asked if she was ok she shook her head (finally she had understood what they were asking her) and tried to downsize Saika's voice. The betrayal phrase was back but not the feeling of...death. She tried to pinpoint where that aura was but couldn't find it. Then it finally hit her.

She looked towards Izaya. Izaya... was looking towards her position. And by the way, his eyes got from curious to cautious, Anri understood what he was doing. He was coming towards them.

She started to panic. The aura grew stronger and stronger at every step Izaya did towards them. Why? Why that aura was back? Just this morning she had felt Izaya's aura and it was colored with blue and red. Why had it turned into black? Was it because of that call? Did that change so much Izaya's aura? No...it couldn't be.

 _It must be something else_. It should be something else but Anri's mind was focused more on the pain. The black aura blinded her. It was stronger than before. More determined.

She needed to stop Izaya from coming closer or else she would lose control. She would try to cut again since that betrayal was back. She looked at him coming closer. He didn't hold the envelope anymore meaning that he had put it inside his coat. Yet his face had turned dangerous almost unemotional. He was really not in the mood for anything and the way he moved caused Anri to back off in one of her friend's body. Mikado to be exact.

Mikado looked at her and the blush that had been build up disappeared when he saw Izaya coming closer. He held her and backed both of them behind the wall. But before they decided to run away, a sound stopped them. They all saw something blasting off in the sky.

It was a vending machine. It was the fortissimo's work. Yet that vending machine was so far away and it wasn't directed at Izaya as it was usually directed. Everyone observed as the vending machine went down but the quartet didn't pay so much attention to it but rather Izaya.

Izaya had turned and had looked at it too yet the way he stood showed that he was...surprised seeing it. **Why?** Why was he surprised at that? There was something that made it different than before? Anri couldn't tell but she knew that everything she saw in front of her wasn't right.

And she could feel something coming.

Suddenly Izaya turned towards their direction, surprised and without realizing he started running. At them. Towards them.

Finally, Izaya reached them and looked at them as well the team did too. Both parties were surprised seeing each other yet that surprise stopped when Izaya moved back and pulled out his hand from his pocket.

A cutting sound echoed at Anri's ears and her heart skipped a beat. She slowly turned her head back. She was afraid yet angry. And she saw...

Izaya had aimed Kida. But Izaya had lost his target since the knife had impaled Kida's hoodie and had pushed him back at the wall far behind everyone. Izaya had managed to not only impale Kida's hoodie but also put that knife inside the wall. Like Izaya wanted to make Kida move behind. Away from here.

She looked at Kida's face. No, at his eyes. They were at shocked not by the way Izaya had just aimed him to kill him but rather what he saw in front of him. So Anri followed Kida's eyesight and...

Anri **froze.**

In Kida's previous position there was a katana that had impaled the ground and the one that held it was someone that Anri couldn't recognize. They were covered by a black matter since it let smoke in the air. Yet their eyes were red.

Their eyes met and Anri knew that she had felt that eyes before. _Had seen them before_. She knew them and recognize them.

The person then withdrew their katana from the ground and looked at it and then at Kida. Anri looked at Kida.

That's what Izaya had done. He had thrown the knife because he knew that the force would make Kida move away from the katana's cut. He had protected Kida.

 _ **Why?**_

Then that person moved the katana and launched towards Anri. Anri didn't felt Saika reacting and she closed her eyes waiting for the cut. Yet it never came.

She opened her eyes and looked up from where she had crouched. Izaya was in front of her and had deflected that person's katana and now he was holding it with his knife making sparks appear.

Yet nothing surprised her more than Izaya's clear and almost demanding order.

 _ **"Run!"**_

* * *

 ** _So, who is that person that looks like Sayaka? Who is the one that tried to kill Kida and why Izaya saved him and Anri?_**  
 ** _And how much Izaya knows?_**

 ** _See you again in the next chapter!_**


	8. The Start Of

**_Hello everyone! I told you i will find a schedule and try to post more regularly..._**  
 ** _Well I think I will post new chapters every second Friday. I think it goes perfect with my program and I think you will develop enough ideas until then on what is happening!_**  
 ** _So here we go!_**

* * *

Sparks danced in the air as Mikado continued looking at Izaya. Izaya had pulled another knife from his jacket and was now battling that thing that looked like a _Saika_. He immediately took action when he heard Izaya's loud and clear voice and ran towards Kida as well as Saki. Both of them tried to get that knife out of the wall while Anri had pulled Saika out and was in front of them keeping a distance between them and the fight.

After she had heard Izaya, Saika got out immediately and her feet guided her away towards her friends. She needed to protect them, keep them away for the fight. That person with the katana didn't back down as well as Izaya. He looked _different_. He acted _differently_. Yet Anri wouldn't let her ground down for either. Both of them were dangerous.

That person, because it looked like a Saika yet it was not a Saika and also Izaya for being...well, Izaya. Yet Izaya was the one that saved Kida and Anri for being cut by that katana. He was the one that made them move and stop from being lost. They acted quickly and fastly after that. They needed Kida to get out of that knife before anything else happened.

Cuts and sparks were heard yet the speed was steady. Both didn't back down, didn't hold. Like they knew each other and they wanted to kill each other. By both auras that Anri felt, maybe that was true. Black auras were in front of her and yet she felt something else she didn't pinpoint.

Another cut was heard and that time that person moved back and Izaya followed to deliver another cut. Izaya must have cut them yet nothing stopped him from attacking again. But that person anticipated that attack and simply kicked.

Izaya fell back but before he touched the ground he threw the knife at them. That was what that person didn't wait and was hit by it making them lose their footing and fall back.

Yet Saki and Mikado hadn't managed to pull out that knife. Izaya must have thrown it with so much force. _To protect Kida_. Yet he didn't count for the matter on how to get it out.

Izaya and that person had stood up and continued their fight. Anri looked back at her friends. There was only one thing they could do now. They pulled out Kida from his jacket.

But not looking at Izaya's and that person's fight was a mistake for Anri. Izaya had managed to parry an attack from the slasher and threw the katana away from the holder's hands. Yet that direction was Anri's head.

Anri felt it coming but Saika _didn't_ move.

 _Yet the pain came._

 _..._

 **...**

But not from her head but her leg. A knife had cut her first and she was falling down and for some millimeters, the katana didn't touch her head and it made contact with the wall that previously Kida was on. It impaled Kida's jacket. Anri jumped up and even though she felt pain, her instincts told her to move.

She looked behind her and at the second she did she saw that the slasher had caught Izaya by the head and moved him at the wall. A sound was heard and _Anri smelled **blood**_.

 ** _-xxx-_**

 _Several minutes before_

Celty finally looked at the sky. Finally, she saw the sunset after this long day...of doing nothing and being bored. But _not now_. Not only she wasn't bored because she wasn't alone. Shizuo was with her. He was really quiet but that was normal when both of them met up.

Their conversations and meetings were short and the main thing in them was silence. But not awkward. It was pleasant. Even after all those things that Celty experienced with Shizuo, she always felt comfortable around Shizuo. That's why they had that habit of seeing things just walk by. _Observing them_.

 _Feeling like **humans**._

Still, even all the photos Celty had seen, Shizuo was still the same...except maybe the fights that had decreased. She hadn't seen any signs or vending machines thrown in the air and no one had gone to the hospital after all this...thing happening.

Celty still had her eyes on him because still, she was curious about him. But if all those things she read or saw on the dollars website were true, she would still have Shizuo as her friend. Well, she would be surprised even confused on his behavior or his real relationship with Izaya but still.

Shizuo was her _true friend_.

Someone that she could trust other than Shinra. And she would keep that relationship with him even after all theses. Shizuo had helped her see things that she couldn't see herself. And even though she had Shinra, Shizuo was different. A different outlook of things.

They were _seen_ as the **same**.

And they were trying to act as what they always wanted to be.

 _ **Humans.**_

"You are quiet today." Shizuo threw Celty out of her thoughts and she started typing on her PDA.

[As well as you.]

Shizuo looked at it and laughed. He put the used cigarette on his mouth and breathed.

"That's true. I...They are some things going right now that I try to fix."

[Want to talk about it?] Celty showed her PDA at Shizuo and he looked up at the sunset.

After some silence he said. "Nah...I am ok. They...just all appeared together and until I settle them, I will be quite..." He stopped.

They watched the sunset. Celty let Shizuo finished his sentence. It was normal for him not to finish his sentences when his thoughts were too much. He tried to relax and try to find the perfect words to express himself. Or that or a sign would be thrown or a punch would be delivered.

"...not myself." He finally said and put his finished cigarette in the small bag he had on his shirt.

[What do you mean?] Celty asked curiously because it was something that she didn't expect from Shizuo to say.

Shizuo looked at the PDA and put his hand behind his head. _Scratching it_. Trying yet again to explain himself. His awkward smile appeared. Celty was glad that at least she could still recognize the Shizuo she knew. Even after all those photos.

"Well, maybe not acting like before. Lately, Vorona said to me that I don't act like myself but I hold myself before every action or conversation. And to tell you the truth I haven't noticed that. But later when Tom told me not to get angry at someone..."

[ _?_ ]

Shizuo smiled taking his sunglasses out and putting them in his suit.

"Well, apparently... _haha_...someone had thrown some water at my suit and the glass that the water was inside had broken. I don't know how but after it had broken it cut my bowtie. Tom said not to get angry and prayed not to do anything...I...I haven't noticed any of that."

[What **DO YOU MEAN** you haven't _noticed?_ ]

"I remember walking on that bar but the conversation that was happening in front of me wasn't...heard by me...for some reason. I only heard Tom-senpai saying my name and not to give a punch."

[So what did you do?] Celty asked and had unmounted Shooter and had walked towards Shizuo to sit beside him.

"I just looked at that person that had thrown the water and took the broken glass he was holding and threw it away. Then...I just walked away."

Celty jumped from where she sat and tapped furiously at her PDA while smokes from her helmet escaped. She basically threw her PDA at Shizuo's face.

[ _ **WHAT? SHIZUO, ARE YOU OK?**_ ]

Shizuo laughed at her and moved the PDA away from his face.

"Yes, I am. As I said everything had just...happened all at once and I don't act like myself. Maybe am I _improving_?" He suddenly asked himself and he looked once again at the sunset.

Celty did the same. It would disappear slowly making another day officially end. She hoped that she could still understand Shizuo but after what Shizuo said she was just confused. What was happening in the city?

Shizuo wasn't fighting or throwing anything. Izaya hadn't appeared at all and nothing had happened in the city for a long time. More yellow-worn people appeared and yet no one did anything. The dollars website had ended making that underground website thrive. And Izaya and Shizuo hadn't yet found it.

 _What's more?_

What was _Izaya to Shizuo_?

The photos showed something **deep**. It was like a _code_ that if you didn't know the way to solve it, it would be closed forever. Yet the image was there to taunt you. _Confuse you_. And the duo didn't help. Their actions until now were the usual. And yet they stopped when all that thing started. Celty jumped at the thought. _Did they know about the website?_

That's why they talked to each other? To how _end them **all**_ **?** Someone had put their hand on Celty's shoulder and she jumped putting some distance for that person and her.

Shizuo looked at her surprised and then at his hand. He pulled it away and looked behind him.

"I am sorry...did ...did I hurt you?" Shizuo asked.

 _ **Hurt.**_

That _tone_ made Celty despise herself and immediately started tapping at her PDA. She hated herself for thinking that _Shizuo would hurt her._ He was her **friend**. Why did she think that he would be an _enemy_? Why was she _afraid_? She wasn't thinking logically that's all. Shinra's birthday would come soon and the panic got her. _That's all._

 _ **...**_

She walked towards Shizuo and showed it at him.

[No. You didn't hurt me. I was just surprised since I am also in my thoughts lately. I was thinking too right now and I had forgotten that we were talking before. Sorry if I surprised you.]

Celty was saying the truth. She was just surprised.

Shizuo looked at it and _laughed_ again. It was Celty's time now to be surprised.

"Well, you surprised me too. To say to someone like me that you forgot that I was here...is **_laughable_**." Shizuo joked and started laughing and Celty did also.

To think that way was true. Shizuo was the kind of person not to come unnoticed by the public. Or her by the matter. By she was comfortable around him after all. **_She trusted him._**

 _Then why was she thinking about all those things?_

Celty looked again at the forgotten sunset and relaxed. It would disappear soon. But she would enjoy it nonetheless.

The sounds of taps made her lose her focus on the sunset and she looked towards where the sound was. It was Shizuo who was tapping something at his phone. But not the one that she saw earlier which he talked with Tom but a yellow one. The one that Kadota's gang said it was like a personal phone. And by the way, he looked at the phone and tapped it showed that he was not enjoying what he was writing.

Then he suddenly looked up at the sunset and stood up from the wall he had put his weight on. He started looking around confused and after that, he smelled the air.

 _ **Oh no.**_

Only one thing meant what Shizuo had done.

 _Izaya was here._

Shizuo looked behind him. Then suddenly he jumped the railing that Shooter was parked and started running. Celty, surprised by that change of emotions she followed Shizuo. She started running too whenever Shizuo went. But something stopped her.

She quickly hid behind a wall and put her back on it. She was sure now that she had lost Shizuo but her feet didn't let her move. And that reason was...

 **Yellow.**

People that wore yellow scarves were in front of her suddenly after Shizuo had walked past that road she didn't follow. Like they had appeared on purpose to stop her for following Shizuo. But it wasn't the color that made her stop. But the feeling of _knowing_.

The feeling that she knew those guys. And that feeling was true. Because those in front of her were the gang that had stopped her horse. Had immobilized it. She blanked and didn't move.

Her horse sent her positive thoughts so she could move away but that wasn't enough for her.

They had stopped Shooter. They were dangerous. They could stop her. They had the means to do it.

 **They could kill her.**

She started to _panic_. She finally felt something that she didn't fell for a long time. She was ** _scared_**.

 **Celty was afraid of dying.**

Not now. She had someone that she loved. She was now somewhere where she belonged, had fun. Be herself.

 _Be human._

The scythe that had appeared at her hands was unnoticed by her. The way she had lifted up and changed the blade so it could now kill someone, was also unnoticed. However, she noticed that Scooter screamed at her. She blocked everything. They were dangerous. **They would kill her**. **She would lose everything**.

 **Shinra.**

She moved away from the wall and turned slowly at them but she was still covered by the wall. Their laughs made her **sick. Lost. Angry.**

 **They were dangerous.**

She would **end** them.

Celty steady walked away from the wall and lifted the scythe into the air. Only one slash and she would be free. Safe and sound. Shinra would be also.

Celty knew that even without her head she smirked and let the scythe down.

 _"You are not a monster Celty!"_

 ** _Shinra?_**

 _"Just because they think you are doesn't mean that you are!"_

 _ **What...**_

 _"Everyone doesn't see how beautiful you are. How kind you are. How perfect to be my wife!"_

 _ **...I am...**_

 _"Even though you are dullahan you are more humane than everyone. That's why I know that I can trust you. That's why **I love you**!"_

 _ **...doing!?**_

Celty felt herself **_cry_** and the scythe disappeared from her hands and someone pulled her back. Away from the eyes of the Yellow Scarves. Celty looked behind her and saw Scooter. It had transformed into its horse self and had pulled her back with some lines of darkness that it had created.

It felt sadness but also _happiness_. Celty turned and hugged it. She knew that she was crying. _What was she about to do?!_

She would kill the people in front of her. She would become a monster. That's why Scooter touched her with their shadows and showed her what made them both happy.

 _ **Shinra.**_

 _But why she would do that? Why? Was she truly a monster? Without an emotion?_

 **"No."** Her horse sent her.

She looked at it and it looked down. She followed where Scooter looked and saw a blob of darkness. It was different than her shadows. It didn't emit any smoke and the way it moved without a tempo made Celty sick. It was familiar. She had felt that _aura_ before.

 **It was deadly.**

Celty suddenly understood. That blob had touched her and had polluted her mind and thoughts. It had made her think that way. **To kill**. It was dangerous. And if she touched it again, it would do the same thing again.

So the only option was to run away from it. But the blob suddenly stretched like it was dying and disappeared. Celty looked at the scene in front of her. It had just disappeared. Like that.

Celty let out a sigh and fell back at the wall. Her horse put its head (neck) at her and she petted. She heard someone talking. Probably the yellow scarves but right now she felt tired.

She wanted to sleep. She wanted to go to _Shinra and hug him_. After all, it was him that saved her. She juggled. It was him that made her human. Not what she looked but what she felt. Her thoughts though were interrupted by a body flying from the road that Celty was about to enter.

She stood up immediately and looked inside. Shizuo was inside and was talking. At first, she thought that he was talking at the yellow scarves that had pulled out weapons ready to strike but after she carefully observed him, he was talking at his phone. The phone, he had previous out. But she couldn't understand what he was saying because the scarves spoke too and in their _language_.

Not only she could not listen to their conversations but also didn't understand what Shizuo was saying on the phone. But what _struck her as weird_ was that there was only one voice she heard and was talking in a language she didn't understand and the one she saw talking was Shizuo. _Maybe he was so back that she didn't listen to him?_

Suddenly, he closed his phone and while he put it inside his suit, he picked up a vending machine. He looked at the yellow scarves and he opened his mouth.  
So it was true. Celty couldn't listen. Because right now he was moving his mouth and she didn't hear anything. The scarves speak too or so she thought when one of them move in front after Shizuo was done talking and showed his knife. Shizuo smiled. But his kind of smile. He then threw the vending machine at the sky.

 _ **Why?**_

Ah, a distraction. Because while all of the scarves observed the vending machine, **Shizuo moved.**

 ** _-xxx-_**

Anri felt someone picking her up and then making her walk. She finally opened her eyes and tasted blood in her lips. Mikado held her hand and guided her away from where she was previously. She looked behind and the only thing she managed to see was that _Izaya was down in front of the wall, probably unconscious_ and the slasher was over him.

 _Ready to move the katana down and deliver the final blow._

She needed to help him. She felt worried. She felt that something bad had happened to him. She knew deep down that he wasn't unconscious...he was... **d**... **e**... **a**...

She shook her head. **Not now!** She didn't need to think that way. Even though Izaya had done what he had done, _he had saved them_. So while she was dragged by Mikado she put her hand up like Sayaka had done and focused her energy towards the slasher.

 _ **"Stop."**_ She sent the demand like she always sent to her children.

Yet nothing happened. She felt only...

 _ **Malice!**_

 ** _-xxx-_**

 **"NO!** Stop thinking that when a character is doing something evil is necessary a villain. They are villains that know when to be evil and when the line of doing something that is just monstrous, stop."

"Yet here I see the opposite, you _otaku idiot_!"

"Who you are saying _otaku idiot_ , you _withdrew hentai!_ "

At that moment, both adults moved out of the van and started to hit each other.

"At least they are fighting outside."

"Well, after the punch you gave to both of them after their previous fight, I would also fight outside."

Kadota and Togusa started laughing and watched as Walker and Erika started hitting each other. Both of them screamed their attacks like they were in a fighting anime. At least something was happening to keep the boredom away. After all the photos and seeing no fight between the duo or anything thrown to the sky, the city had gone quiet.

Well, not quite. Those yellow scarves (that in reality they weren't but acted like that gang) were still increasing in numbers and yet Kida didn't know anything about them. He knew that Kida had still the scarves open but Kadota agreed with him on one thing. Those yellow scarves...he hadn't seen them before too. They were new to his eyes.

And the language they were talking made Kadota all more curious of them and also worried. _Who were they? What did they want?_

And why everything started after the photos? It must be no consequence.

The fighting between the duo, the new yellow scarves, the new dollars website, the new slasher. Even Shizuo was calmer than before. Hell, even Izaya wasn't playing or planning anything.

Kadota moved his hat slightly down deep at though. Was that maybe new arrivals here? If so why didn't Izaya made new plans with them?

Kadota slightly grimaced. Was that a plan of a person (that admin of the new dollars website) stronger than Izaya?

Was that all their doing? Or was that just also another consequence?

The sound of something hitting the ground, shook Kadota out of his thoughts. He turned towards where he thought that thing had landed and saw a vending machine near the van.

"Ah, Shizu-Shizu is finally back! But...where is Iza-Iza?" Erika asked and let Walker fall from the headlock she had done on him and looked around.

"...y...you are right? Where is Izaya-san? I thought that maybe it was a fight?" Walker breathed hard.

" _Is it a fight?_ " Togusa asked.

"What do you mean?" Kadota asked him shocked while Erika kicked Walker again to assert dominance.

"I don't know. I feel like there is not a fighting happening but a _duel_." He simply said and look at the fight between Erika and Walker.

Kadota simply looked at him. He...really felt that what Togusa said was _**REALLY wrong**_. Something bad would happen right now. And that it was the truth. Because while Walker had finally managed to moved Erika back, a line of darkness moved and landed in front of Kadota...and _pulled him away_.

After he had landed and his friends helped him stood up he saw that a body had impacted to the ground he previously stood. Kadota looked towards the direction the body had come and saw another body flew and landed somewhere behind him.

The lines of darkness left his body and Celty showed herself in front of everyone. She left Scooter and walked towards Kadota.

[Kadota! Are you ok?] She had typed and Kadota put his hand behind his head smiling.

"Yes, Celty I am ok. But I don't think the people that come here flying are." He commented

Celty nodded and typed.

[Shizuo saw some of those yellow scarves and started to attack them. Something must have happened. But it is getting serious!]

Kadota read Celty's message and nodded. Erika tried to find Shizuo but couldn't see him. He should have been here near the bodies that were coming that way? _Was he that back?_ She listened to his cries and the punches but he didn't see him.

"Where is Shizuo?" Erika asked curiously.

[He is somewhere. He was in an alley but after the fight started he moved and now moves around so I don't know. Somewhere close from the bodies to come here.]

Erika nodded.

"How about we move away from the direction of the bodies or probably away from the fight. Seeing all this I think that Shizuo accidentally can hit us." Kadota announced and all agreed.

[Still...where we can go?]

The van gang eyed each other. That was a good question. When Shizuo got really angry which he was now, any wreckage would land anywhere. _So where?_ Probably away from this street. The fight was coming closer and the street was one of the no places.

"Maybe on the main road? I haven't seen Shizuo fighting there. Not even with Izaya...well only once.." Togusa said.

"That's because he wants to avoid as many glazes towards him. But yes a great idea." Kadota commented and everyone started to enter the van.  
Celty had gone to Scooter but suddenly...she saw the Raira kids coming towards them. Afraid.

All of the adults went towards them. The kids breathed heavily and Anri gasped with pain and fell down when she had stopped walking. Celty went towards her and understood why. She was hurt at the leg. **A slash**. _But...how_...

She was **Saika**.

 _So a slash on a Saika_? When they had got the breath back, they started to aid Anri's injury. Unknown to Celty, Walker and Erika had brought a first-aid kit and treated Anri's cut while the kids helped in their own way.

" ** _What happened!?_** " Erika shouted afraid at Anri when she saw the slash.

Anri, however, caught her breath and was unable to answer. But Kida could.

"The _slasher_... they found us and _tried to_..."

"To _kill_ us." Saki said.

" _What_?" Kadota asked startled.

"We...s-saw Izaya and then a katana was nearly inside Kida's head." Mikado answered.

" _What that **bastard** tried to do_!?" Erika shouted angry surprising everyone with her harsh tone.

" _N-no wait...Izaya was_..."

Erika caught at the Mikado's shoulders and shook him.

" _What!? Observing you?_ _The mastermind behind it!? I swear I will **kill** him_."

Everyone was shaken by Erika's tone and behavior but by the way, that story was going everyone would be angry. And if it was someone that you valued as a friend, of course, you would be ready to strike.

" **No**..." Anri's voice appeared making everyone pause.

Erika let Mikado and crouched in front if Anri. Anri's head was down looking at her now bandaged injury which Walker had just finished.

" _What is it_?"

" _He_... **save** us." The words were loud holding a meaning.

" _What?_ " Togusa finally destroyed the silence between them.

" _He saved me_. He took me away from the katana's direction and fought the slasher while we tried to leave." Kida simply said.

"But while he fought them the katana flew at the air after a strike...and..." Mikado continued.

"...it would land at _Anri's head_. But Izaya threw a knife at Anri making her fall down and by some meters, the katana missed Anri's head." Saki finished.

Everyone stared shocked. _Izaya...helped...or **saved** the kids? Why?_ He was always by the sidelines watching the plans he had made unfold in front of him. Then why he saved the kids and fought that slasher. Wasn't it that slasher part of his plans?

"But while they came to pick me up and run away... I managed to see Izaya..."

Anri had whispered and she then lifted her head up looking at everyone. Her eyes were teared up and she shivered.

 _Clearly afraid._

" _The slasher had caught Izaya by the head and hit him at the wall. Izaya had just stopped moving and had fallen down and the slasher was ready to deliver the last..._ " She whispered but didn't finish.

Then she finally stood up and wiped her eyes and with enough energy she said.

" **Save Izaya**." She had addressed Celty.

Celty looked at her. She was clearly at shook. She wanted to see if Izaya _was alive_. He had...saved them and had taken the fall. _Why!?_

" **Please**..." Celty heard someone whispered but couldn't pinpoint who it was.

Then Kida looked at her too. But he was more worried than Anri. He was afraid.

" **Please...** " He simply said and that simple word made her move.

She went to her horse and before she was ready to go, Erika went in front of her.

"I want to come too. Clearly, _I was wrong for Izaya_. So I want to...thank him, _that bastard_. When we find him..." She said.

Celty knew that meaning. Erika didn't believe her words. Yet she let them out. Why? To give courage to the kids.

Celty nodded and Erika hopped at Scooter's back and let the shadows touched her head making a helmet appear. After the kids told them where Izaya was, they left. The others watched as they disappeared and then felt a vibration.

 _ **Shit**! Shizuo was still fighting!_

Kadota ordered the kids to enter the van and told Togusa to run.

 _ **-xxx-**_

Celty felt herself getting worried by the second. The closer they get, the more worried she became. Izaya could be dead. If that katana had cut him, then he was finished. Yet the kids believed that he was ok. _He was not_ **dead.**

Erika felt the same as Celty. Her words previously were empty. Their only purpose was to give courage to the others. Still, she wanted to see Izaya. Alive. He was a bastard. He was the best villain she had ever seen with her eyes. Yet his personality and ways made Erika sick.

 _Yet why was she worried?_

 _Was it because the photos showed a more humane Izaya? Or the fact that Izaya acted weird?_

 _Saving the kids? He usually let them fight and he just laughed over them._

 **Why?**

 _Was that slasher truly more dangerous than Izaya himself?_

Erika caught herself wishing that Izaya was ok.

 ** _-xxx-_**

 _Of course._

Of course, they _wouldn't make it_...

 _Izaya..._

 **Izaya**... _was..._

* * *

 ** _Oh no..._**


	9. The Parade Of Death

**_Hello Everyone! So let's see!_**  
 ** _Is Izaya alive?_**

* * *

... **gone**.

 _ **Izaya was gone**_.

 _He wasn't here. No **body**_. Only blood.

They had found where Izaya was hit on the wall. After all, Kida's jacket was still on the wall but near it was a line of blood that started and ended some meters before the ground. Izaya probably was hit on it and had fallen down.

But other than the pile of blood down on the pavement that showed that his head was broken, nothing else was presented. After Erika observed her surroundings, she saw that there was a hole near the puddle of blood and inside there was no blood. Meaning that that last strike as Anri had described it was never delivered...on Izaya but the ground. Yet again if someone was hit at the head wouldn't they be unconscious?

Then where were Izaya and the slasher?

 _Did the slasher take him? To blackmail him? To torture him?_ Erika started to get goosebumps and started panicking. **Why?**

Izaya was the _worst_ person in the world. Yet again...he saved the humans who he had played with. The slasher was more dangerous than anything else that had happened in this city. She shook her head and hit her cheeks with both hands. She needed to remember why she was here.

She needed to save Izaya or at least find him. So she and Celty started looking around for any clues they could find. A road of blood, the sound of metallic hitting each other or at least hear that smirking voice again. _Anything at all._

Both of them started to get anxious.

 _The mastermind was_.. **.gone**.

Nothing gave where exactly he was. Nothing. The pile of blood that Erika every now and then saw made her stomach sick. _It was so much_. Izaya's skull would have probably been broken. Erika stopped moving.

If the skull was broken... **then**...

 _Izaya was sure dead._

She wanted to vomit. _No_. **It can be!** She felt herself denying everything. She knew that Izaya was hurt. She knew that Izaya was dead. She had evidence...

Yet why she was not accepting the facts. She was denying it because Izaya was... _unbreakable_.

All the tetris that Shizuo had thrown to Izaya all these years, all the vending machines, all the garbages, Izaya always returned back safe and sound. Yet why now she was afraid?

Was it because of the photos? Was it because she saw Izaya act humanely? To smile, to get angry?

 _Why?_

...

 **Her OTP!** Yes, think that! Her OTP would sink. She needed them to be alive so she could ship them as long as she wanted! She needed proof. She needed them alive.

"You fucking hear me you emo fucking sick bastard..." Erika started screaming at the sky hoping her screams to touch Izaya.

 _ Wherever he was..._

 _ **"I know you are alive!"**_

 _ **-xxx-**_

Namie looked around at the discord around her as well as Seiji. Today it was her day to have Seiji. She was with her brother as she had agreed with that bitch. Well, she didn't complain. Until she found a way to make that bitch disappear she could enjoy herself. Seiji was also mysteriously happy to be in that position.

He had two women beside him...but still he only wanted one... And that one was the head. And until he found it, he was more ok to have this. However, it was better to have his sister with him than spend time with that freak. However, he wasn't in the spotlight lately. It was the duo of Ikebukuro that even Seiji started to think about. He had heard the talk, the rumors. Of course, he would be inside the rumors. Anything interesting that happened, he needed to know it.

 _After all, in that way, he could also find his **love**._

Namie drank her coffee and watched as the people move around. She felt distortion. _Did that bastard do something?_ Nah, he had some appointments as she remembered with his normal clients and right now he should be at his office. As Namie remembered, he didn't have any appointments at night today though. That was _weird_ actually. **What was he plotting?**

Yet he was her boss. He could do anything he wanted. Namie was certain that he would be here somewhere around Ikebukuro and play with his playthings as he said. He **WAS** , after all, _the informant broker._

Maybe make another high school girl kill herself with him? _Probably._.. He liked to do that stuff. When he was near edges of buildings he liked to play with his life on them. He walked on them, made himself bend as far he could go to see down and not fall. Yet Namie remembered when she was at the edge of the roof, he _had flinched_.

 _Why?_

Well, Namie wasn't an idiot like those girls, because Namie wasn't stupid enough to play with her life when her life, Seiji, her spotlight wanted her near him. She was so lucky and happy...and probably she should _thank_ Izaya for it. Yet she wouldn't do it for anything in the world. She held Seiji hands and she was sure she was blushing. She was in heaven.

" _Weird._.." Her angel talked and Namie immediately turned and smiled at him.

"What is it Seiji?"

"...so many people. This road is usually empty."

Namie nodded. She saw more people come this way. Did something happen?

"The Dollars are still discussing the late photo." Seiji commented looking at his phone.

"The one with the fortissimo and that bastard in the abandoned place?" Namie asked.

"Yes, the one that Izaya has the black envelope." Seiji stopped and looked away from his phone and on the window that people passed by.

"I find it _weird_." He continued.

The tone had changed.

"What exactly Seiji?" Namie asked now fully turned at Seiji.

"That envelope is black. Izaya always has or a brown or a yellow envelope when he delivers information. Yet why is that specific one black?"

"Maybe because he used black envelopes at that time?"

"...I doubt it" Seiji simply said and looked at his sister.

Namie blushed but held the glance that Seiji send her and smiled.

"How so?"

"That envelope has something on it. I mean there is a symbol that we can't read. The admin was super extra careful not to show what it was exactly. Yet he wanted to show the photo. Why? Noone knows. But the color must be for something."

Namie tsked. "Why are you so worked up with that _bastard?_ "

Seiji looked at her again.

"He has my angel head and I know that. If I can expose his secret and use it against him... _his **weakness** then be sure that I will end him!_ " He said with a murderous tone and a small chuckle escaped at the end of the sentence.

Namie stared at him. Her heart beat faster. She was... _losing_ herself on that stare. That warmth and that tone...it was... _amazing._ Her love was truly amazing. She smiled at him. If it was what Seiji wanted, then she would help him. She could find Izaya's weakness and used it against him for Seiji sake.

Suddenly the ground shook. Namie looked outside and saw what she didn't want to see. The fortissimo had picked up a sign and threw it at someone. But...

Namie stood up and walked towards the window. Unknown to her, her hand never left Seiji's hand so he had followed too.

The fortissimo continued to pick up signs and throw them at the yellow worn people, as Namie saw, but... _he **always** missed_. _Why?_ Shizuo had a talent on hitting someone dead on. Why did he miss them? Still, his punches were landed on the faces of these yellow worn people but the signs missed them.

Now that was a problem and a new question. She would get nuts in the end with the relationship of the duo. Shizuo continued hitting whatever was coming closer to him and threw them back. The yellow worn people run, Shizuo followed. **Angry.**

Namie's attention was not at him, though. That fight was not created by Izaya. If it was then, Izaya would sit and see in the sidelines. Yet she saw nothing. Not his idiotic jacket or his stupid face. So that fight was between Shizuo and these guys. The yellow scarves as everyone said.

Yet why Namie felt that that fight would affect Izaya too? Suddenly despite her knowledge, she started walking. She left the shop they were in. Still, her hand hadn't left Seiji and Seiji still followed where his sister guided him. Namie didn't know why she went the opposite side of where Shizuo went. All of the others followed Shizuo. _It was normal. It was their **routine**_. The fortissimo and his fights had returned back. So they would take the opportunity to see it again.

 _It was part of their lives._

Yet Namie didn't follow them. She was going somewhere else. And the more she arrived where her subconscious told her to go, the more uncomfortable she became. _Then why she went there?_

She turned around an alley and found herself close to the main road where many went. Just some allies and she would arrive. But Namie heard someone gasping and her immediate reaction was to check on Seiji. He was as unemotional as ever giving Namie relief that it wasn't him that gasped. Without looking where she went to check Seiji, she continued walking towards the main road. Until she fell on someone.

She fell back as well as Seiji but Namie stood up quickly to check at him. When she was sure that he was ok, she looked at who she had fallen into.

She didn't recognize the person. He had a suit on and blonde hair. So close to Shizuo. If it wasn't the _scar_ on his mouth, Namie would think that it was _Shizuo_. The man looked at her and then towards Seiji.

"Are you alright?" He asked politely.

Even the _tone_ was so close to _Shizuo_.

"We are ok. Sorry." Namie apologized to him.

He put his hand behind his head and smiled.

"Oh, good. And it is ok. I was on my phone. I didn't see you too so sorry." He said and bowed his head probably feeling guilty.

Namie tsked.

"Don't worry. It happens." She said and the man smiled again and put his hand again behind his head.

"Do I know you?" Seiji asked surprising both of Namie and that man.

The man looked at him and shook his head.

"I don't think so..?" He simply said curiously too.

"Ah sorry." Seiji said and it was his turn to move and guide his sister. "Sorry again and bye."

The man looked as the siblings went straight and said quietly a goodbye.

"What was that about?" Namie finally asked.

Seiji stopped finally when they had reached the main road and watched the cars moving. He was quiet for a while when he turned and looked at his sister.

" _Did you see **it**_?" Seiji asked.

"...what exactly?" Namie said.

Seiji was quiet. "Of course you wouldn't."

"What are you implying, Seiji?" She gasped slightly offended and disappointed to help her love.

"There was _something_ at that guy that made me curious..."

Namie waited for Seiji to finish. Suddenly she felt a dark appearance to come closer. She turned towards the road and saw what made her want to run and yet approached it more. Her eyes widened and fully turned towards the road with open mouth.

She didn't hear Seiji talking.

" _His hand...his hand had something that I have seen before...and **recently**._ "

 ** _-xxx-_**

Erika watched as Celty moved her shadows around the area. They searched everywhere they could think of. Yet nowhere was Izaya to be found.

Now Erika was getting scared. If the great _villain_ of this town was down...not dead _(not yet)_ but hurt then everything would go downhill from here. Izaya was not the kind of person to get down after some hits. He even answered his phone _(or others)_ when called or sent a message. Yet he didn't now. After all, she could think of, _Izaya was not here._

Celty thought the same. Maybe he was _hidden_. That's why she searched with her shadows around. And she would try to find Izaya that way but also see if truly that slasher could hurt her. Like those yellow worn people. Yet Celty didn't feel safe. Not for herself but rather the people around her. She could sense an aura around here. So close to her and yet so far to feel it. It was making Celty uncertain by the minute because every time she felt it, she felt not herself anymore.

 _Like before_. _Several minutes ago_. By that _shadow_.

So it was around here. She had destroyed it and yet it was nearby. Yet even though she felt scared, she was confident that she would at least this time defeat it and destroy it for good.

[I can't find Izaya.] Celty typed at her PDA making Erika signed.

"Where the fuck could he have gone? **Ah!** Do you think the slasher had taken him with him?"

That made Celty silver. _Why?_ She was never so close to Izaya yet when something always happened she would try to protect him. It was her _personality_. Yet now she was not just neutral towards him but felt scared... _was he truly...?_

Celty shook her helmet.

He is Izaya for fuck sake. Celty was certain and sure this time that Izaya was ok. And alive. _Yet where was he?_

" _Hello?_ Yes...no...we haven't found him yet..." Erika's voice made Celty stop thinking and went closer to hear the conversation.

"... _you lost Shizuo. **What does that mean!?**...you lost sight?_ How that's possible? It is our fortissimo we are talking about...he stopped throwing stuff? _What is happening!?_ " Erika was starting to yell by the end.

Celty agreed with her. _What was happening?_ First Izaya _saved_ the kids, now he has disappeared and now Shizuo _stopped throwing_ stuff? Was he punching the yellow worn people now? What is happening here? Suddenly her shadows caught something and **that** made her jumped.

"...why you are gasping?...stop screaming... _What?_ At the main road? Why? Why you want us on the main road?" Erika continued with her conversation.

Celty ordered Shooter to come to her aid and while she went on it with Erika, she knew why they needed to go to the main road. _And that made her worry._ **It couldn't be!**

Erika was still at the phone when she gasped.

"... **it can't be**..."

Celty held Shooter handlebars harder.

 **It was Izaya!**

 ** _-xxx-_**

Saki watched with open mouth. After they had separated with Erika and Celty, Kadota's gang brought them to the main road. _Away from Shizuo_. But the father away they got, the quieter Shizuo became. He didn't throw anyone or anything at the sky. Like he wasn't fighting the yellow scarves. Yet the small quakes everyone felt was the only clue they had that Shizuo was still fighting.

When they arrived at the main road, everyone got out of the van. When everyone had calmed down and Anri was in the position to walk, they waited for Erika or Celty to call. Minutes passed and nothing was coming making everyone anxious. _Why Izaya had saved Kida?_ He would let Kida get hurt and maybe help him as he had already had done in the past but... _take the blame?_

 **Why?** That was not Izaya that Saki knew and had experienced all those years around him. There were no signs that Izaya would ever take the blame for someone. He would take it only to pass it to someone else. That's what he would always do. Yet now, he did the opposite.

So after some time of worrying, which no one knew why they did, they decided to call Erika. So while Walker was talking with Erika, someone on the crowd around them gasped violently and Saki turned to see why.

What she witnessed in front of her was... _ **surreal.**_

In front of her, it was the _slasher and_ **...Izaya**. The slasher was still covered by the black matter that left behind smokes in the air but in some spot on their arm, it had disappeared and in its place was blood. A _huge_ amount of it. That started from the elbow to the hand. They were still holding the katana at their arms and it was pointed towards the other person.

Izaya on the other side was... _weird_. He had pulled up the hood of his jacket hiding his face from view yet Saki knew that he could see. His head was looking down and his jacket had blood all over it staining the small fur around it. His stand was weird and at the same time threatening. It looked like he had taken too many hits from the katana and yet he stood up. He was still holding his knife. But his hand was white.

He was holding it extra careful and he was probably angry at the slasher to have beat him. Yet he was alive. Saki was sure that the bam she heard when Izaya impacted the wall that he was a goner. She was afraid to admit it yet the smell of blood and the sound made it obvious that Izaya had cracked his skull and was dead.

Yet here he was. He was standing with a knife in hand ready to strike the other party. He still had blood but that was normal in a fight. Saki tried to see his face but the hood was down hiding his face. Only his neck was shown. And Saki didn't see blood. Yet _how_ _he survived_? She believed Anri when she said that she saw blood in the wall and she trusted her ears and smell yet no blood on his neck. Had he dodged it?

Was then the blood from the slasher? As she saw at their arm, the blood started from the hand into the elbow. So maybe they hurt themselves by accident because Izaya dodged it. Izaya's knife as Saki remembered was still at the wall. So maybe the blood and sound were from the slasher hitting the wall and the knife that Izaya had thrown and they bleed.

That would explain then why Saki couldn't see blood on Izaya's neck. Yet something wasn't fitting. But Saki didn't have time to think because Izaya moved so fast that surprised even the slasher. Izaya moved and the knife hit the katana that the slasher was carrying and dodged it. **Unsuccessfully.**

Izaya moved back before the slasher moved him back and created a window of opportunity for him to cut the slasher. The slasher reacted too slow and in result, they were cut by Izaya. The knife touched their other arm that didn't have blood. Yet the shadows didn't disappear. They stayed at their places showing everyone that that black matter around the slasher was a layer of protection. _Like Celty's_. Yet when it was cut, nothing happened. It was _unbreakable_. That didn't surprise Izaya because he didn't appear to be in shock like Saki. Maybe all this time they fought and he knew about the layer. Yet why he continued to attack when he knew nothing was happening? And whose blood was on the slasher's arm?

Was Izaya able to cut them? That's why he didn't stop attacking them. All while Saki was thinking Izaya was continuing his one-sided fight with the slasher while the slasher tried as they could to dodge the attacks. Even the slasher had difficult to keep up with Izaya speed. Then why didn't they run? Could Izaya catch them so quickly? **Probably.**

Suddenly, metal hitting each other was heard in the air. The slasher had finally lifted up their weapon blocking Izaya. Izaya though didn't stop. He moved as close as he could towards the slasher making sparks danced in the air. Then more sparks appeared and Izaya had moved back as well as the slasher. Then both moved synchronized and lifted their weapons to attack.

While Izaya and the slasher fought, Erika and Celty had finally come and looked at the scene in front of them. Both in shock. **Izaya was ok!** Maybe...then.. Why Izaya moved so _angrily_ , so ready to hit the slasher. _Ready to kill them?_ That made Celty curious and anxious at the same time... _nostalgic?_

She umounted Shooter and while Erika run towards her gang, Celty observed Izaya. Trying to see or understand his behavior. She also knew that if anyone tried to stop him, they would have a death wish being answered later. That's why they watched with an agape mouth.

The earthquakes that showed that Shizuo was fighting had stopped or better had quieted down. That showed that Shizuo at least was not close to Izaya and was fighting somewhere else. Shooter shouted at her and Celty returned from her thoughts to see Izaya and the slasher fight. _Yes, of course._

She petted Shooter while she observed Izaya. Izaya was moving quicker, more rapidly...without purpose making Celty unsure.

 _What was making Izaya not think?_

Then suddenly the slasher finally made a move hitting Izaya's knife...and throwing it away. The sound of the knife being impacted made everyone try to find it. And they did. It was at the wall near Izaya and the slasher that appeared to be cut. And everyone knew from which thing. _Izaya's knife_. It had so much force even if it wasn't aimed there. Making the situation in front of them...

 **Dangerous.**

Some backed away, others run and left. But still, some people were still watching. _Curiosity sometimes is dangerous even to the point of your life._ Still, none moved and continued watching.

While the crowd was minimized, the slasher had finally an opening to hit Izaya. Yet Izaya didn't appear to be in disadvantage because when the slasher tried to hit him with the katana, he dodged and... **kicked** them from behind in the neck. _Everyone gasped!_

That normally would kill a person. Yet the slasher after being hurt, they pulled their katana, let it impaled the ground and jumped away while holding their katana. They touched the ground several meters away and they slowly rose up from the ground. Izaya didn't appear to be lost and was unfazed by the kick he had given to the slasher unlike the people watching him. He turned to look at the slasher and without a warning, he moved towards him. The slasher saw the attack and moved their katana ready to strike. Then the katana stopped.

But it wasn't the slasher that had stopped it but Izaya. _With a knife_. Celty would not find that weird if it wasn't the wall across her. That wall was where Izaya's knife had cut a portion of it. And there was not a knife now in front of it. When did Izaya get it and how fast? That question was left unanswered as well as the question she had for Izaya. _Why Izaya was fighting the slasher?_ _Did he know them? And why didn't he play with them like Shizuo?_

Izaya let the katana come closer to him and in a fast motion, he moved the knife back and front causing the slasher to lose their grip and lose their footing when thrown back. Izaya then cut again the slasher. Finally, gaining a reaction. _A scream_. **An unhuman scream**. That made everyone close their ears. _Izaya didn't._ Yet no blood was torn. The slasher caught the place where Izaya had supposedly cut them. Izaya pulled his knife up and within a second he had thrown the katana from the user's hand towards yet again the wall that he had previously cut with his knife. The katana moved and cut deeper the wall, making Celty afraid that it would collapse on the duo in front of her but the katana stayed inside the crack giving the wall a stool to stay.

After Izaya had thrown the katana he had moved back and kicked yet again the now open slasher on the stomach making them fall back and down. They caught their stomach in pain or so Celty thought because she could only see the red eyes of the slasher. Izaya, still with his hood down, walked threatening and slowly towards the slasher. He had stretched his hand out away at the side of his body and showed the knife at his hand.

Celty looked strangely at the knife, making her anxious. **Oh no!** _It wasn't true. He couldn't..._

Izaya, finally in front of the slasher, had stopped. He had stood quietly and didn't move. Then he pulled the knife...up, holding with both hands. Ready to strike at the slasher. _To kill them!_

 **No! That wasn't Izaya...it was...**

Then Izaya moved it down...

...

...

...

...and had stopped some millimeters before striking the knife on the slashers head.

Noone moved. Not even the slasher. Not even Izaya. Everyone appeared to be in shock.

Then the knife Izaya was holding was thrown away. Somewhere unimportant, likely the ground. Izaya hadn't moved from his place as well as everyone around him apart from throwing the knife away. He had though moved slightly his head down looking at his hand that had stayed in front of him. **Then he jumped...**

And a sound was heard as well as smoke had suddenly in the place were Izaya previously stood. Izaya had landed some meters away from the smoke close to the wall with the katana and now he had his hand in front of his jacket's pocket. He had turned away not facing the smoke.

When finally the smoke disappeared, everyone yet again gasped. Now in the place of the slasher was a vending machine and in front of it, it was... ** _Shizuo._**

The slasher had disappeared probably when the smoke appeared giving them the opportunity to do so. Yet Shizuo had appeared. Probably he aimed for the slasher yet he didn't appear concerned when he didn't find them. He was focused more on Izaya than were he aimed the machine. He looked angry, mad as Celty had seen him some minutes ago. He was ok apart from his bowtie being untied and some scratches and cut on his clothes.

Shizuo walked towards Izaya but stopped some meters away from him. In front of the wall with the katana. Izaya hadn't moved an inch but had lightly moved his head down again, probably looking at the ground. He still showed his back on Shizuo and his hood was still on his head making hard for Celty to see his face.

 _Everyone stayed silent._ Everyone watched the duo. They only had seen them together all this time on the photos on the website. They had all missed their fights. _It was their routine._ Yet after some time, here they were in front of them. Facing each other...or close to it.

Then after some time that everyone thought it was an eternity, Shizuo's voice echoed at the streets of the Ikebukuro.

" **Izaya**..."

Everyone waited for Izaya to talk yet no response.

"...here you are..." Shizuo continued, unfazed by Izaya silence. "...what are you doing on Ikebukuro?"

Izaya didn't answer, still showing his back on Shizuo.

"I thought I made it clear that I don't want you in my city."

Finally, Izaya laughed. **His laugh.**

"Your city? _Ah~_ Shizu-chan that city doesn't belong to you!"

His voice was normal. It had that disdain tone and it was like he hadn't battle beforehand. _It was normal. It was **Izaya's tone.**_

"Neither does belong on the hands of a flea."

"That might be true Shizu-chan...but I never was after the city...but the people of the city."

" _Oi!_ You idiot! Come to your senses!"

" _Oh~_ But Shizu-chan I am now. **Now I can see!** "

"Your talking makes me irritated." Shizuo barked at Izaya and Izaya laughed

"As, thought from a monster of _'this_ ' city!"

Shizuo looked at Izaya.

" _This_...?"

Izaya laughed.

" _Oh~_ Do you think that monsters are exclusive in a city? _Oh~,_ Shizu-chan you make me laugh! They are here. Around us. "

"Stop your crazy talking!"

"And you know that too, Shizu-chan, don't **play** _dumb_ as you always do! You know better that they are here! To strike. **To kill**."

"And if they are?" Suddenly Shizuo's _tone fell dangerously low_ making everyone jumped from shock.

Izaya simply laughed. He pulled out his hands from his pockets and put them on his hood. He then turned around, pulling down his hood facing Shizuo.

"Whose fault is that, then!?" Izaya finally said.

And everyone around the duo gasped. Izaya face was covered with blood. His one eye was completely covered with blood closing it while the other was open. The blood started from the top of his head showing that he was truly hit on the wall by the slasher and continued until his jawline. Lines of blood traveled down and dripped down on the ground. The cut was still open and blood continued to fall down. Yet Izaya didn't wiped it out just let it fall down.

But even though Izaya condition was shocking for everyone, Shizuo's reaction made them lose their mind. Shizuo **gasped surprised** , _moving his arm in front of his face in shock._ Like he was trying to hide what he saw in front of him. _He was looking **away**!_

Izaya finally wiped the now dried blood from his eyes only so he could see. Shizuo finally looked at Izaya and with enough emotion that Celty couldn't understand well, said.

" **No. It isn't!** And **_YOU_** know well it isn't and it won't be!"

Izaya just looked at him. It looked like he had frowned and finally, he smirked.

"And if it isn't then, tell me, _my enemy_... **why**?"

Shizuo didn't answer. Izaya looked at Shizuo and for some milliseconds, that Celty caught, he looked sad. He then laughed and looked down. He put his hands on his jacket, probably trying to pull a knife out. Shizuo didn't move to stop him.

" _If this is your answer...then..._ "

Izaya then moved towards Shizuo and put his hand on his chest. Shizuo did the same on Izaya's.

"Then your **parade of death** had just started!"

 **And the wall fell down on both of them.**

* * *

 ** _Oh nox2_**


	10. The Unforgettable Day

**_Hello. Yes it is not Friday but my internet didn't help me upload the chapter._**  
 ** _Anyway, let's see what happen?_**

* * *

Smokes appeared. Screams were heard as well as gasps. Yet no one moved. Everyone wanted to see what happened, what was going on. As well as Celty. She had caught herself moving towards were their duo was standing yet her walking stopped. The only thing she could do was to watch the smokes disappear and then...

She should have stopped that wall from falling on Izaya and Shizuo. Yet she didn't. Why? Because...

She was afraid. She had seen something... **something**...

Finally, the smokes disappeared and everyone around the wall turned their glances there. Only to find...

 **Nothing.**

The duo wasn't there! There was no _blood!_ So finally, Celty used her shadows and lightly lifted the wall up. And under it was... **Noone!** There was no one under the wall. They weren't crushed!

 **What?! How!**

"How?" What?" Where are they?" so many questions from everyone yet no one tried to answer it.

Until Kadota.

" _They pushed each other!_ " He half-yelled while his gang surrounded him and Celty finally moved the wall and put it down.

"What?" Kida had asked while also came towards him.

"Don't you remember? _Izaya put his hand on Shizuo_."

" _And?"_ Kida asked again clearly confused.

" _What?_ Izaya wouldn't just put his hand on Shizuo. He would do something. So it is obvious what he did." Kadota continued and Erika gasped.

"Dotachin theory stands as always. _Izaya pushed Shizuo away from the wall._ He knew and saw it that it would fall in any minute so he must have pushed him away."

"You are right. _Shizuo also did it!_ They pushed each other and avoided the wall. And while the smokes surrounded them they left!" Walker continued.

[All of this stands. But where they went and how we didn't see any of them?] Celty asked.

Yet no one answered. That was a mystery. And no one would solve it. Celty looked around her. The crowd that had formed around the fight was getting smaller. Celty looked once again at the wall that she had pushed aside and walked towards where that wall was previous standing. She looked around it. Trying to find anything. That knife that Izaya used. Or that something she saw.

Yet nothing was presented. Not a knife or that something. She looked once again at the place where the duo was standing. _Perhaps?_

She walked there and tried to find that knife. Yet she didn't see anything. Nor her shadows feel it. Did Izaya take it with him? _When?_

 **And why?**

Celty was clearly confused. Of all the things that had happened today. From the fight with Shizuo and the yellow worn people, that blob, and all that fight with the duo. She was also tired. She just wanted to go home. And with that in mind, she decided to do it. After some goodbyes and talks, everyone left. But Celty stayed there for a while.

Scooter had come near her and feeling the tension tried to soothe Celty. Despite everything, Celty smiled and petted her horse. It was a long day. When she wished for something to happen she didn't mean for everything to happen in one day. Celty looked at the moon. All those things happened in one day. Maybe all this boredom and peach she felt wasn't that bad. Yet she needed something to escape from it.

She felt so many emotions. Confused on why Shizuo fought the Scarves and vice versa, scared on that blob of darkness, confused at first on Izaya and then... _afraid._ But what definition of afraid?

She stood up again to try once again find that damn knife. That thing would clear her view.

She needed to see that **something.**

[Celty,〣( ºΔº )〣! Are you ok my angel!? I heard that something happened and I remembered that you were with Shizuo! Yet after all these messages and calls you don't answer! (-_-) Celty, where are you!?] Celty looked at her PDA and found the last message she got.

 **51 messages and 13 calls!** All from Shinra! She would hit him! All this would cost a fortune. Yet...she got it why he is nervous. She would also be.

[I am ok. Just...it is over.]

[ **CELTY** (ﾉ´з｀)ノFinally, my wife. I was getting worried, sick even. I was so scared that something happened to you. Yet I couldn't do anything from my angel to help her...what husband I am... ]

[Shinra, stop!]

[Ah! o(TヘTo) I am sorry, my love. I will stop. Just...come back home. I think it is better for you to relax...in your husbands' hands and let all your...]

Celty silenced the phone for a while. She would definitely hit him when she saw him. Yet she felt relieved and happy, even relaxed. She felt that she was smiling. Shinra after all this, he was...he was her...life. He was after all the reason why she returned back to normal and didn't kill the Scarves back there. He was the one that saved her.

Scooter yelled at her via telepathy making Celty jolted. She looked at it and Scooter showed its shadows. Celty followed them.

[...You know and after that...maybe...maybe I will propose to you! What do you think?]

[ **...sounds good!** ] Celty typed back at Shinra's long message smiling and waited for the reaction.

[...yes, I know...you would not... **WAIT, WHAT! CELTY, AH MY ANGEL, YOU SHOWED YOUR KINDNESS AT ME. MY LUCKY DAY!**...stop I am the one that flirts! My job!]

[And my job isn't to take your breath away as you have said?]

[ **CELTY OMG. I CAN DIE HAPPILY NOW. YES!** You can do anything you want.]

...just for today... let's give him what he deserves.

[Even... _your wife?_ ]

Celty typed back at Shinra and waited for Shinra's answer. Without her knowing she had stopped walking and finally looked up from her PDA. The shadows were around the wall that Celty had pushed away. But not on it. But under it. Celty faceplanted herself. Of course. She had pushed the wall back and didn't look under it. She yet again lifted it and under it, she found what she was looking for. Izaya's knife.

She looked around and found a piece of clothing and covered it. It was ok as she saw but something was off. The knife's blade was hidden so she didn't see it. She would try to open it but...she wouldn't touch it. Not if her intuition was correct. She warped it extra carefully and took it. She tried to think something else... **Shinra!**

While Celty walked back at Scooter she looked at her PDA.

[...I said whatever you want, _not what you already are!_ But if you want, we can make it official!]

He dodged it perfectly and answered it like Celty knew he would. While she typed back and was ready to return home, Shinra forestalled her.

[I feel that you are afraid Celty. Something happened. Something serious.]

[...]

[No. You don't need to tell me via messages. Come here and talk to me, ok? I am here for you after all. I will be here. See you my Celty!]

 **Celty was sure that if she wasn't in love with Shinra, she would definitely be now.**

 ** _-xxx-_**

Shinra hugged Celty after she had said (typed) what had happened this day. And to think that all those things happened today. It was crazy. Even crazier than his angel was the one that experienced everything. Shizuo fighting and after that all this shit with Izaya.

Celty wasn't complaining. After all this day she needed to relax and even though Shinra wasn't exactly the best choice to do it so, she was fine. After all...Shinra kinda saved her.

Shinra looked at Celty and her shadows. They were getting slower by the minute meaning that or Celty was getting asleep or was thinking. And knowing Celty, she was definitely thinking something. What though? This day was something else so he didn't have a clue on what exactly she put her thoughts on. After she had said everything, Shinra just let her stay close to him.

He admitted that he was kinda a pervert but today it wasn't the day for his shenanigans. Celty needed him and he was more happy to help her. And by just hugging her he was in heaven. _He loved every minute of it._

His favorite part of the story was that he was the one that saved Celty. He was a savior to his dear wife. That made him so happy, so excited and yet even though he wanted to say (or do) some things, he read the atmosphere and kept quiet. _Now it was a bonding time. Not that he complained._

But yes. _This day was crazy_. Why was Shizuo after these guys? Why did Izaya save the kids? And why did he act later like he wanted to kill?

Shinra knew Izaya. Izaya was kind of a dick but his heart would never let him (or handle) kill a human. Maybe hurt them so he can achieve something or gain or run like he had done so many times but... **kill?** _No_. **_That was not Izaya._** Yet when Celty said that after all this he had talked to Shizuo, his words were normal. At least for him. Yet the pushing part was off.

 **Again.**

He sighed. What was happening with his friends? He was curious yet not crazy to ask them. Still, his curiosity ate him. What could be the reason that the duo is acting weird?

 _ **Ding dong.**_

Ah, the bell. _Yes, the bell_. **The bell! _Not now._** He had Celty in his arms. He would not leave her. He wished that whoever was at the door would leave but yet that damn sound keep going. Celty must now have noticed it because her shadows started to flow normally. She slowly lifted herself up from Shinra but Shinra continued hugging her.

"Whoever it is let them leave. Right now you are more important to me than money Celty~" He half said, half cried but a shard shadow pin hit him at the cheek pushing him back.

Then Celty hand was at his arms pushing it down away from her stomach. Her other arm was at her PDA.

[As much as that sounds lovely and I even like this, they are people at the door.]

" _No! Celty!_ Not now that I had the chance to hug you!" He cried this time still now backing away from Celty's arm.

[If you continued this...you will sleep alone.]

 _"I will get the door!_ " Suddenly Shinra jumped from the sofa and straighten his suit and started walking towards the door.

Of course, that would work. He was so easy to read sometimes. Shinra went to the door and opened it letting a small gasp escape his mouth.

" _Ah~ Anri-chan!_ Hello and come in." He said and while Anri did a small bow she went inside.

[Anri? Are you ok? Hello. **Are you ok?** ] Celty awkwardly wrote at her PDA making Anri smile a little.

"Hello, Celty-san. And I am sorry for the intrusion...well I...remember my leg?" Anri whispered and Celty nodded looking at it.

[Did it open again? Are you ok?]

"Well, I guess it opened while I was walking home with my friends."

"It didn't only open but it grew in size by the pressure you gave on it." Shinra said by just looking at it. "Please sit on the couch and I will come with my stuff."

Shinra then went inside to get his bag while Celty helped Anri sit on the couch. Shinra came and lifted Anri's leg and put it at the table and went to work.

"It looks really deep. And by putting pressure the slash opened more and the blood is getting out from it even though they cauterize the wound. I will close it properly and give you medicine for the pain. And...sorry. From Izaya's perspective. He just wanted to hel..."

" **He saved me.** " Anri interrupted Shinra making both him and Celty stop.

Anri continued.

"He saved me. _If it wasn't that knife._.. _I would be dead._ **He saved me.** I don't need a sorry. _I need to thank him_. If I find him again. He...I... don't know what to say. He saved me and even that sound I heard, the hit in the head, he still walked. He still continued. That's why I want too. Normally I would let those things like scratches or things like that to heal on their own because I don't mind. But I want this slash healed. I..." She suddenly stopped after she had gained a momentum to speak.

The trio fell into silence. Anri didn't talk and wasn't willing to talk after that so Celty did what she could think of...

[Are your friends ok?]

... _change the subject._

Anri caught that and lifted her head after she had let it down and looked at the PDA. She answered.

"They are ok. After everything that happened, they helped me go home even though my complaints. They helped me enter it and then they stayed for a while but after this exhausting day, we all agreed to relax. So they left and went home. But while I walked around I felt pain and well... I came here. Sorry again if..."

" _Don't mention it._ " This time it was Shinra that interrupted Anri.

He lifted his head and smiled at her while he continued his work on the slash. **That was weird,** Celty thought. Shinra usually talked back at his clients when he was not in the mood. And well before Anri came inside he was in that mood. So why he was so polite to her. It wasn't like Anri didn't know them but still...something bothered him.

After yet again an awkward silence, Celty tapped something at her PDA.

[So how did it open? What did you do?]

But before Anri answered, Shinra almost deadly said with a smile on his face.

" **Oh, a quiz!** _That's easy!_ You opened it yourself Anri!" He lightly(?) put the cotton on the open wound making Anri jolt. " **Why?** "

Anri stayed quiet. And then instead asked.

"How you know that?"

"Oh please, I am a doctor. And if I wasn't, Izaya is my friend meaning I know every and each one if Izaya's knives. That slash was yes caused by him but the opening parts don't have the same line as they should have naturally. They are opened by a knife. Or...Saika, perhaps? And how I know? If it happened as you said at your house then...blood would have come out and the slash would reopen more than this. When you walked in, I saw no blood and no pain when you walked or a specific walk to avoid the pain. You walked normally. This thing happened minutes ago."

After all this Shinra closed the slash and put a bandage over it. Then he stood up and looked down at Anri.

"So Anri-chan. What is the real reason you come here? And don't lie. I know what you came here for."

Anri looked at him and after a while, she whispered.

"I... _yes I did this._ I opened a window so I can come here...for...something I saw."

" **Izaya, _perhaps?_** He acted weird during the fight."

Anri stood up too quickly for Shinra's liking. His work would be for nothing.

" _How you know?_ " She asked.

" **Oh please**. You and Celty have extra senses so of course you would 'sense' something weird. Or see..." Shinra stopped and smiled victoriously.

Both of the girls were shocked that Shinra had seen through them. What he said was indeed true. They saw and sensed something weird.

[Why did you open it? You could come here without that reason.] Celty showed her PDA to Anri.

Anri looked down and whispered.

"What would be more reasonable to do? _Act as a patient or enter to talk about Izaya_?" Anri asked and Celty nodded.

She was right. It was more reasonable to enter their house by being a patient rather than talk about Izaya. Still, she was upset about her injury.

[I understand your thinking but the next time don't injure yourself again. And now that this happened...how Saika let...or...rather how you let Saika slashed you?]

Anri finally looked at Celty's shadows.

"When something... **something** bothers us both we team up. Even meaning hurting myself to get information. Normally I would not let it control me or hurt me but...now this... **this is important**!"

"Now, what is it Anri-chan?" Shinra said and sat at the sofa near Celty while Anri sat at the opposite couch.

"I...I felt something. _Something_ dangerous when I saw Izaya."

"Dah! He is Izay...ouch Celty!" Shinra rubbed his head after Celty had hit him.

[Please continue.]

"Well, I mean when I saw him first fight that slasher...Kishitani-sensei do you..."

"Yes, I know what happened. Celty told me, continued."

Anri nodded.

"Ok. When I saw Izaya first fight the slasher, his aura felt normal. That what I sensed. But when I saw him at the main road his aura was...was _dark_. **Very dark.** "

" _Dark?_ " Shinra asked.

"Yes. Normally, people's auras are in different colors. Not dark. And if they are...they... _they are not that dark_. I couldn't even see Izaya from all this dark aura he sent."

"I see. So you think something..." Shinra started but Celty showed her PDA between the duo.

[ _Did it return to normal?_ ]

Anri gasped lightly, answering Celty's question. Celty was right. After all, she felt something too. And it was resent too. But she needed more information to back it up.

"Yes...it did. It was before Shizuo-san came!"

[Did...did you see anything?]

That caught Anri off guard. _What did she mean?_

"What do you mean?" She asked and Celty tapped again.

[I saw something that I think I know what it is.]

"So tell us Celty." Shinra encouraged her.

Celty stopped and then tapped furiously on her PDA. She told them when she was with Shizuo, what happened after that and the thing she was more interested in. The black blob that caught her. She left out her thoughts that stop her from killing (she didn't want Anri to know) but told them how she felt and when it disappeared.

"... _Celty-san!_ " Anri shouted after this making Celty nervous.

[What...what is it?]

"Did that black blob have shadows around it that didn't leave so easily? I mean the shadows that it let out were like yours or were somewhat different?" Anri asked.

[Now that you mention it...no! It didn't have any shadows and its tempo was different when it moved and when it disappeared...]

"... _it made an unhuman scream!_ " Anri said what Celty had also written in her PDA.

"...don't tell me? Anri-chan, _did you also fell that blob too?_ " Shinra asked Anri and Anri nodded.

"I have. It had done what Celty-san said. It had polluted my brain and my thoughts...making me want to destroy or kill but after I make them disappear by thinking more positive ones...it left my body and died or disappeared by screaming. Like Celty's!"

[Did you fell it?]

"Yes like yours. It was deadly, I wanted to kill it and I felt death. Also, it was dark..." Anri stopped talking and then gasped loudly and looked at Celty.

 **"No!"**

[Yes! I think what you felt and saw was a blob!]

" ** _So Izaya was also affected!?_** " Shinra asked.

[Think how he acted! He was trying to kill the slasher and yet you said he would not do such a thing. He wanted to kill the slasher because that blob was polluting his thoughts. And yet it left him before he did the killing] Celty tapped.

"And how did it leave Izaya-san? I didn't see it. I only felt the aura returning back." Anri asked

[I am not sure but... I saw it left the knife before Izaya pull it down at the slasher...]

"And that _kills_ your deduction Celty, isn't it?" Shinra said making Anri confused.

" _I don't understand_..." Anri said confused.

"Well, Anri-chan, you said that that blob doesn't let out shadows, right?" When Anri nodded, Shinra continued. " _Well,_ this time it did. That's what you saw Celty."

Celty nodded and all of them fell in silence. Celty was sure that what was inside Izaya and made him acted that way was the blob but what Shinra said was right. It emitted shadows. While Izaya was putting down the knife, Celty saw shadows getting away meaning that Izaya was finally able to broke away from thoses thoughts. But now she was in a dead end.

Anri was also in a dead end. All this time she saw Izaya's aura change. So if that blob was the reason she saw his aura changed, then everything would be explained. Yet now that little thing was what made them stop thinking it was that blob they both experienced. Now that Anri remembered the blob also did an unhuman screech when it died, yet she didn't hear anything like that.

 _But wait._

"Maybe... _maybe Izaya wasn't affected by the blob_ _but...the user of the blob_..." Anri said making both Celty and Shinra look at her.

"What do you mean?" Shinra asked her.

"Celty-san, do you remember a scream?"

Celty nodded. [Yes...now that you mention it. I did. The slasher screamed _... **unhuman!**_ ]

"Yes, that's what I mean! The slasher was the user of the blobs. **Remember!** They had around them a layer of shadows that they controlled and had different tempo when moved. They _screamed unhuman_ and then disappeared. _They feat what a blob does._ So it was the slasher that affected Izaya so much!"

Anri said and smiled finally having it figured out. It solved how Izaya was affected and who controlled the blob. But what it didn't solve was the change of Izaya's auras. Yes, they got dark but he acted as he did. Like himself. So it was the slasher work that Izaya auras changed at the fight but not its work when Izayas aura changed. But now that she had finally some answers she was sure that she would answer why Izaya's aura changed so much.

[And the shadows I saw?] Celty asked making Anri stop.

" _Shadows?_ Oh yes, but where did you see them?" Anri asked embarrassed that she had forgotten that detail.

[I saw them getting out from the... **KNIFE!** ] Celty tapped and suddenly a shadow line returned at her hand.

It disappeared and in its place, it was a cloth.

"Eh, Celty? What is this?" Shinra asked her and Celty let the cloth down at the table.

[This is **Izaya's knife!** The one that he battled with.]

" **WHAT?** " Shinra and Anri said and looked at it.

[Yes I found it but...seeing those shadows getting out of it made me close it with this cloth.]

Celty tapped in her PDA and opened the cloth showing the knife.

"Oh, _it is closed?_ Let's open and see the blade." Shinra said and shadows stopped his hand before he touched it.

[ **SHINRA!** What if it still has the shadows?]

"Then do both of you feel anything?" He asked and the girls looked at it.

After a while, both of them shook their head. They didn't feel anything.

" _Then that's good enough for me!_ " He said and touched it.

Shadows escaped from Celty's neck and immediately tried to catch Shinra's hand. But it was too late.

...

...

...

...

Nothing happened. Celty looked at Shinra and hit him.

" **Ouch** , what is that for?" Shinra asked and saw the PDA.

[You crazy what if it had still the shadows!]

"Both of you said you didn't feel anything! But anyway look at this." He said and showed the knife.

"Yes...it Izaya-kun's knife. Why you don't opened it?" Anri asked and Shinra looked at her.

" _It is open._ " He aswered.

"What?"

" **It is open.** "

[Where is the blade?]

" _You tell me!_ " Shinra finally shouted.

The blade was gone. Meaning someone took it out of the knife. And the thing was that that blade was the thing that hit the slasher.

" _Someone took it off!_ " Anri said.

"Probably the slasher. After all, you said that the blade hit them. So it was a weapon that hit them."

"Yet, after all the slashes only the last one was the one that hit the slasher. But it didn't draw any blood or cut them. Just... _make them scream_." Anri answered.

"That's is worrying. I wonder why it was the last time it hit the slasher. Celty, did you see shadows escaping it before the last cut?"

Celty though about.

[No. I didn't see anything.]

"I see. _Was it maybe another knife?_ "

"What do you mean, Kishitani-sensei?" Anri asked.

"Well, you said that while Izaya fought the slasher, the slasher threw his knife at the wall and after a while without both of you knowing when Izaya took it back, he fought again with a knife."

[You mean that Izaya fought with _two knives?_ ]

" _Why? Isn't it weird?_ I believe that the knife you have is the one that hit the wall and fell without the blade after the wall collapsed."

[So, what I have is an ordinary knife?]

"I am afraid so." Shinra said and Celty sat at the couch again.

[Still, do you believe me that I saw shadows?] Celty asked after a while.

" _For you Celty I would anything but yes._ I do."

"And I do too, Celty-san. So we must find what it is!" Anri said making Celty smile.

Well, if she had still hope and someone that believed on her, she would try to find what she saw. After all, that thing cut through shadows. And likely it could cut through her too. Maybe, she would this time have Izaya at her service. After all, he had this job.

 _To give information._

But she would be extra careful when she asked Izaya about this. After all, this fight also gave her some questions. What exactly were Izaya and Shizuo talking about? Why was Izaya acting so protective? And why Shizuo had turned serious and turned away when Izaya showed his face? And what Izaya meant with the start of the death parade? And the most important question.

 **Why both of them pushed each other away from the wall?**

Suddenly, the sound of a notification stopped everyone from thinking. All of them have a message? Unless...

It was the _hidden website._

Something must have been posted that was important. So everyone naturally opened their phones and went inside it. Anri on hers and Celty with Shinra looked at Shinra's phone.

 _ **-xxx-**_

[23:05 / admin: . **?**./ Date: ...]  
I see everyone is ok today. After all, this slasher going around is scary stuff.

[23:06 / admin: .../ Date: ...]  
Well, op we are ok yet I dont think the slasher is ok.

[23:09 / admins: .../ Date: ...]  
I agree.  
Did you see what happen?  
Do you mean the fight?  
Yes Izaya with the slasher  
Did you see that after that Shizuo came?  
Yes I did  
He must have destroyed the slasher.  
Nevermind that...  
I agree. I am more intrested on what was happening with the duo.  
Oh yes, their interaction was weird.

[23:14 / admin: . **?**./ Date: ...]  
Their interaction?

[23:15 / admin: .../ Date: ...]  
Oh yes! The way they talked was like a riddle. A code.

[23:17 / admins: .../ Date: ...]  
I agree.  
What was that?  
Do they know something?  
What Izaya meant with death parade? Did he mean the anime?  
Omg otakus.  
Have a life

[23:19 / admin: .../ Date: ...]  
I am more intrested on something else.

[23:21 / admin: . **?**./ Date: ...]  
Oh, what exactly?

[23:22 / admin: .../ Date: ...]  
The previous picture you post op, it had Izaya and Shizuo fighting while Izaya was holding that envelope.

[23:25 / admin: . **?**./ Date: ...]  
What about it?

[23:26 / admin: .../ Date: ...]  
Izaya delivers information only with brown envelopes. And the one he was holding was black.

[23:27 / admin: . **?**./ Date: ...]  
Ok.

[23:28 / admin: .../ Date: ...]  
Don't ok me. That envelope has also something on it. **A symbol**. _Did you erase it?_

[23:29 / admin: . **?**./ Date: ...]  
...

[23:30 / admins: .../ Date: ...]  
I knew it.  
It has something on.  
You hide something  
Tell us.  
Since you have that picture you know something.  
Wait there was a symbol? I thought it was the light.  
Maybe it wasn't a symbol or anything. Maybe the light makes it look like a symbol.

[23:33 / admin: . **?**./ Date: ...]  
There isn't anything on it. You have checked it yourself. But in my case, I am more interested in why the envelope is black.

[23:34 / admin: .../ Date: ...]  
Wait...you don't know?

[23:35 / admin: . **?**./ Date: ...]  
Sadly no. But something else caught my attention today. You all said about the interaction between the duo. I was more intrested on why Izaya pushed Shizuo away?

[23:36 / admins: .../ Date: ...]  
To save him?  
I agree. The fortissimo did the same.  
Yes, they pushed each other.  
They saved each other from the wall?

[23:37 / admin: . **?**./ Date: ...]  
 **Didn't you find it weird?**

[23:37 / admin: .../ Date: ...]  
Why?

[23:38 / admin: . **?**./ Date: ...]  
Well, Shizuo can lift the wall obviously. He, after all, is a monster. He is strong, our fortissimo. Izaya could jump away before the wall hit them because as you all saw, he is fast. Yet Izaya chose to push Shizuo away even knowing that Shizuo could lift the wall, no problem. Why?

[23:44 / admins: .../ Date: ...]  
That's a good question.  
I never thought of that, you are right.  
There must be a reason.  
Save maybe?  
Yes, it could be that but they are enemies. You heard their dialogue.  
Then why Shizuo was shocked at the blood on Izaya's face?  
That's another good question.  
Maybe because it shocked him?  
But he had hurt Izaya before and saw him. But that thing he did with his hand was more suprising.  
Or the fact that Izaya kicked the slasher!  
Oh yes. He is powerful. Strong.  
Yes. Wow. Amazing.  
But still...that push...was it maybe a distraction or another code?

[23:49 / admin: . **?**./ Date: ...]  
 **Oh?**

[23:51 / admin: .../ Date: ...]  
Are we right admin?

[23:55 / admin: . **?**./ Date: ...]  
Yes, you are right. This is a distraction.

[23:56 / admin: .../ Date: ...]  
And how you know that admin?

[23:57 / admin: . **?**./ Date: ...]  
Well...I believe I don't need to answer another question today. Since what I will post now will answer your questions.

 _Bye-bye!_

[23:58 / admin: .?./ Date: ...]

 _ **_photo_**_

 _ **-xxx-**_

And just before this long day ended, the photo that was posted made it official the most confusing day of Ikebukuro.

The photo that was posted was of the duo. And it was from today. The photo showed the duo just before the wall fell on both of them. The moment that they pushed each other. But the angle was in that position that it showed Izaya's back and Shizuo's front. It showed clearly Shizuo face which was facing Izaya and Izaya's hand on Shizuo.

And what surprised everyone was Izaya hand that pushed Shizuo.

Because Izaya was not pushing Shizuo away from the wall but shoved something on Shizuo's chest. Something that puzzled the new dollars website. Something they talked and analysed so much.

 _ **And that something was the same black envelope in the previous photo.**_

* * *

 ** _Yes, guys, this is a future event. A prolog to be precise. So if you didn't understand what happened or why, well you will understand in the future chapters. As I said in the description something had appeared from the dark making the city explode from it._**


End file.
